


The closet and the asylum

by JotunVali



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Childhood fluff, Grown-up fluff too, LeFou is an angel, M/M, Neverending Story - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thanks Mycroft, and Gaston's nurse, asylum shit, just lots of drama and angst and fluff, no mycroft in this story btw, seven year war, you miss it, you're not haunted by the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 43,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: "Have you ever seen the inside of a madhouse, Maurice? You wouldn't last a week!"The villagers thought Gaston turned crazy because of the war. Gaston thought loving a man was a crime. LeFou thought he now hated Gaston. They were all wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.liberties.eu/en/news/free-speech-defeated-in-copyright-reform-juri-vote-ep/15213  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/

Belle and Prince Adam –that was the Beast's actual name apparently, were walking out the castle, meeting the villagers and their remembered loved ones. Cogsworth was trying to get off of his wife's tight grip, Lumière was tenderly kissing his sweet Plumette, Mr. Jean Potts was hugging his dear family and dog Frou-Frou was trying to get some attention from Cadenza and Miss Garderobe who were too busy cuddling.  
Belle caught a glimpse of the only person who didn't look happy within that joyful crowd. Indeed LeFou looked confused, lost… sad perhaps ? Belle couldn't tell. She was a bit confused as well for she could have sworn last time she'd seen him he had told her he was "single now" before running away. Why was he still here then ? Maybe he had found… she hoped he hadn't.

LeFou was staring as if hypnotized at all the happy villagers reunited with their loved ones. Was it jealousy that he felt ? Rage maybe ? And more importantly, why had he come back ? He was so angry, so mad, so heartbroken after so-called 'hero' Gaston had used him as a human shield and then left him to die under a harpsichord ! (the same harpsichord was now kissing his wife.) He had even told Belle while she was hurrying up the stairs to told that handsome son of a bitch that "Le Duo was over" !  
So what the fuck was he doing here ? Why was he feeling so sickly jealous of all that happiness in front of him ? Why was he still holding affection for that pretty bastard ? Suddenly, he realized something important. Something quite serious. If Belle and her Prince both had come down, that meant Gaston had failed his 'hero time'. Then why didn't HE come down along with them ? Did the Prince lock him up in a cell ? Did Gaston run away ? Or did they… ? No! Belle would never… and she assured everyone Prince Adam was a sweet guy. They can't have killed him ! Or maybe…  
Belle saw LeFou timidly walking towards her. Oh no. Was he about to ask what she thought ?

"I'm deeply sorry, Belle. Uh… for all the mess… to begin with." He stuttered. "And also because… even if it might sound weird after what I told you before," God he really was a fool sometimes! "I was wondering if you knew where…you-know-who is. If it's not a bother to you of course."

 _Abruti_ , of course you-know-who was a bother to her ! First harassment, then attempted murder on her father and the asylum shit, then attempted murder again on her fiancé… Gaston was more than a mere bother ! He was a psycho ! Who knows what he must have done to that poor girl up there! Surely did he hit or threaten her. To LeFou, he was now the worst dickhead ever. In fact, he always had thought that. Yet, he felt the vital need to find him or at least know where he was.  
Adam came down to meet the villagers who now remembered him and were asking him a lot of things such as the reason of his curse, the way of life in his castle during that time and so on. He let go of Belle's hand. That was better, she thought. She couldn't bring herself to talk about Gaston in front of him. But let alone in front of LeFou. She didn't really know him but she was aware of his feelings for Gaston. He was nothing like the mad hunter so it would be even more difficult for her to tell him the truth.

Belle remained silent. Had he upset her ? That was quite understandable.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have…" He apologized.  
God, he was as innocent as she expected. How could she tell him ? Maybe it'd be better for him not to know, she thought. But was it the best solution to remain ignorant ? Books–and experience!- had taught her the opposite. She forced herself to begin her sentence.  
"LeFou, I'm sorry…" She simply said. The ribbons-wearing man could hear a hint of sympathy in her voice. "It happened so fast…" Like she was expressing her condolences.

Condolences ? That meant…  
No. No ! Anything but that !  
He dashed past poor Belle who hadn't even told him where to look for. For Gaston's corpse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour again! I'm French btw :3

LeFou bumped into the prince. He felt so panicked he didn't even noticed the tall man surrounded with dozens of people !

"Sorry, I'm in hurry…" he said as a poor excuse. He almost didn't feel sorry for only one thing was filling up his mind: Gaston. That bastard Gaston. That terrible prick Gaston. That self-absorbed sadistic bloodthirsty manipulative monster Gaston.

 _His_ Gaston.

LeFou suddenly felt a flash of rage striking him down. He refrained from punching the man before him.

"Oh, you must be LeFou right ?" Prince Adam asked in a sincere smile.

"Where is he ?" he almost whispered avoiding the prince's stare.

"Sorry ?"

"Where is Gaston ?! Where is Gaston, you pretty blondie ? What did you do to him ??" he yelled while a few tears were already dwelling in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, don't talk to the prince like that !" a villager scolded.

"Who cares what happened to that brainsick jerk !" another spit out.

"He almost got us all killed, stupid !"

"With our families we never could have remember !"

"Surely our prince scared that coward away ! Serves him right !"

"Not really…" the prince started, sounding embarrassed.

LeFou then felt what Gaston probably had been feeling all his life.

"Shut up ! All of you ! You know **_NOTHING_** about Gaston !" he exploded. He was so angry he actually was quivering. So Gaston felt like this ? All the time ? That was… horrible.

"Well we know he's a maniac, he likes murder and he likes himself." The first of the Bimbettes claimed.

" ** _Only_** himself." The second Bimbette added as she remembered how Gaston had let his horse splatter her dress with dirt (and probably something else).

"You should be the first to know that." The third Bimbette implied.

"Yeah, didn't he left you to die so he could play the ballsy hero ?"

"And get poor Belle as his hunting trophy ?"

You hypocrites. You _all_ saw her as a hunting trophy that had to marry instead of reading. And you _all_ followed Gaston in his 'heroic' quest **willingly**.

LeFou then felt a firm grip on his shoulder. _Gaston ?_ No, still Prince Adam. Who was looking at him with eyes clearly saying "I’m sorry". Like Belle, he couldn't tell the dreadful truth. First for decency reasons (his father had at least taught him that), then because he didn't want to spoil the happy mood around him (his servants who rather were his actual family could at last live a normal life) and finally because he had somehow guessed the puppy-eyed man feelings for the guy who'd tried to shoot him dead three times a few minutes ago. Probably due to the fact himself had found out that feeling thanks to Belle. He simply let out a sigh. LeFou's fear was then confirmed.

"Go to the backyard." The prince finally said before striding past frozen LeFou (1)

Everything crumbled down inside of LeFou. Especially inside of his heart that felt like it stopped.

No.

No!

**_NO!_ **

"GASTON!" he screamt before sprinting off to the backyard.

Everyone briefly looked at him then went back to their business. Except for a few like Belle and Mrs. Potts. They both thought such a sweet guy didn't deserve the horrible pain he will have to deal with soon. Belle knew too much how it felt. She secretly hoped LeFou could never find Gaston.

LeFou was running as if he was possessed. His legs wouldn't rest until he had found the one he both loved and loathed more than anything else in the world. He tripped on a tiny rock and collapsed on the hard marble ground. He got up. All of his body hurt but it was nothing compared to his heart that had been torn apart too many times today. By the same man. The man he was now desperate to find.

He wanted at least to slap and punch the bastard for all heartbreaking he had to put up with lately: the playing with his feelings to lie about the attempted murder on poor Maurice, "the only woman I've ever loved" right into his eyes… _you fucking bastard!..."_ do you want to be next?"…right into his face again… _you knew very well what was going to happen to me in an asylum… asshole!..._ "don't lose your nerve LeFou."… _are you fucking_ _kidding me?? **YOU** are telling me this? _ Then the use of him as mere shield against a coatrack… What a great hero indeed! How could he still hold any trace of affection for this giant prick? Then…then…the harpsichord fell onto him. Gaston was right beside him but didn't even bother to stop the instrument. What's worse… he stared right into his eyes once more and…

"Sorry, it's hero time."

It still hurt so much.  LeFou thought Gaston saw him at least as a friend. But that look he gave him down the stairs…that dreadful look…it clearly said: "Why don't you kill yourself, you lowly piece of shit?"

How could he still have the strength **_and the will_** to find that human trash? And find him alive?? Did Agathe cast a spell on him too? No, he would have known if such a thing had happened. Plus Agathe was no witch, just a little special like Belle.

LeFou couldn't breathe properly anymore but neither could he stop to look for Gaston. He just couldn't stop. He **HAD** to find him. Or else he was going to go crazy. He **HAD** to know. He hoped with all of his wounded heart the Prince had lied to him.

He suddenly stopped. Just next to a cracked tower and a pile of rocks. He caught a glimpse of laid down silhouette. He took a deep breath. And run towards him.

"Gaston!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Pun not intended. Maybe it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Here. He had finally found Gaston. So… the prince and Belle hadn't lied? No… they must have been mistaken. They didn't check, did they? They just **_assumed_** Gaston was…

As his entangled thoughts were wandering off and on without any way out, LeFou kept a slow but steadfast pace. He wanted to finally know the truth but was also utterly scared of it. A few more steps and he'd have reached that reddish figure. Because it wasn't Gaston, right? It wasn't Gaston. It **_couldn't be_** Gaston!

 _Then what is it, dumbass?_ His brain seemed to tell him.

He closed his eyes as he kept walking. Then he stopped. He opened his eyes. He lowered them.

Then his heart exploded inside out. Crashed into tiny pieces. He fell painfully down on his knees.

It _WAS_ Gaston. Soaking in a wide blood puddle. His beautiful silky hair sticking in it. Dark-red blood leaking from his nose and mouth. His arms all weirdly twisted. And his eyes… his eyes that beforehand were glowing with pride and thrill at the upcoming battle… it was like his skull had blown up from inside. They were almost popping out of their orbits. And the right one was looking up while the left one was half closed.

_No. It can't be. You can't do that! Not after what you did to me! I won't allow you!_

"You filthy bastard!" LeFou yelled.

Then he slapped the corpse. He just came out with more blood running from Gaston's mouth. The four-times brokenhearted man couldn't hold his tears any longer.

"Fucking jerk! Son of a fucking bitch! Asshole! Dickhead!" He blurted out at each new slap in the corpse's face while more and more tears covered his hot cheeks. "You fucking DOUCHEBAG! You trample on our life-long friendship!... On my fucking heart! And you think you can get away like this??" He screamed before slapping Gaston once more. "You think…I'm not worth… getting my fucking revenge… on you?" he kept rambling on. "Or… are you… fucking… deserting… like a fucking… coward??"

He stopped the slapping and tried to catch his breath. But the tears just kept flowing over and over as if never-ending. The shattered pony-tailed man rubbed both his hands on his itchy eyes to make them stop. In vain. What's worse, Gaston's corpse was still here when he reopened them.

"You… like coward things huh?" He asked in a despising tone. "You… try to make believe you're… a _'hero'_ …that you're brave… and a man… of honor… yeah…right." He stammered.

Still no response from the bloody corpse.

"My… fucking ass! You're the most… cowardly… vain… honorless…  heartless!… and fucking disloyal prick… I've ever known!"

His tears were now too thick and burning to keep a straight discourse.

"And the worst… the worst is…" He took Gaston in his arms. "I love you." He whimpered against the blood-wet dark hair. "I can't… I can't picture… my life… without you…" He moaned. "Just can't…"

The weeping little man didn't hear a well-known villager stepping closer to him.

"Please… Gaston… my love… _mon amour_ … don't die… please." He pleaded as he was softly stroking his captain's all stained hair. "I love you…"

She stopped and considered with a hint of sadness the mourning figure in front of her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He wasn't like the deadman he now was hugging tightly. Unlike Gaston, he didn't deserve to suffer. But what's done is done. She had lifted the curse on the castle and that bastard had the death he deserved. He didn't even need some _'help'_ from her now she was thinking of it. He had it coming. No one in the village liked him anyway, she could tell.

"Gaston…you can abuse me… curse… my whole family… throw your boots… at me…  bite me… keep being… the worst asshole… ever… but… don't die… don't… leave me behind… not again…please… I love you… I love you so much!"

Well, no one except LeFou. He even held a whole village's love inside of his little heart for that prick Gaston. What could she do to spare LeFou from a life-long suffering without she needs to revive the vain ex-captain? Quite easy actually. She stepped closer.

"Gaston… please…"

She stopped. LeFou noticed her presence only now. He looked up.


	4. Chapter 4

"A-Agathe?"

"I'm sorry. For you loss." She said solemnly.

Has she heard him? Wait. She had some powers, didn't she? Maybe she was a kind of witch after all. Maybe she could…? He had to ask.

"Please… save him." He mumbled.

"I cannot. He's already beyond salvation." She declared.

"B-but you **_can_** revive things, right? I… I saw you entering the castle while everyone was running out! That curse… was **_your_** action, right? **_You_** just revived the castle! S-Surely… you can do the same with him!" He pleaded.

He clearly didn't understand what she'd just implied, Agathe thought.

"I mean he does not **_deserve_** salvation." She explained.

"What?" LeFou asked, his eyes widened out of dread.

"I think you know what I mean here, LeFou."

Yes, he actually **_DID_** understand! Gaston had been the worst asshole ever tonight, especially to him. He got it well! Maybe his captain even deserved what happened! But…but he **loved** him. He just loved him. And unlike him, LeFou valued their lifelong friendship. **_He_** wasn't the kind of man who let down his friends at the first opportunity. Even when one of these friends does so! He wanted his beloved hunter back. At least to give him proper slaps and lecturing! And tell him out loud how much he matters to him! And finally tell him explicitly he fucking **LOVES** him. Even if the jerk would still do as if he didn't hear him or use this love to manipulate him again. Even if it wouldn't matter in the end because to Gaston, it was just normal someone loves him. Cause he was supposedly _'perfect'_.

Oh, LeFou's cheering had just been too efficient.

"Yes… I know… Agathe." He stammered as he squeezed shut his watering eyes. He just noticed he still hadn't stopped crying. "I know… this… bastard… has been terrible…lately… but… but…" LeFou then remembered Gaston also treated Agathe like shit.  _Fuck!_   "But he's not as bad as you think!" He screamed out. The sorceress looked startled. Was she surprised or in disbelief? Of course she wouldn't believe Gaston actually was a decent guy! _'Filthy hag'_ wasn't really what comes out of a gentleman's mouth!

LeFou remembered his good memories that included Gaston actually outnumbered by far the bad ones. Yes, the war hadn't been a tea party but the captain's personal nurse now had so many heartwarming memories suddenly coming through his mind.

The first was when LeFou told Gaston he also had enrolled in the war. His friend had looked so mortified back then. He had scolded him so fiercely. The plump little boy (he was barely 15!) even thought he was going to punch him like the other boys of the village did. Whereas Gaston usually **_defended_** LeFou against them. He punched those who dared hurt his _'petite crêpe'_ like he used to say. Such a cute nickname now he remembered it. Much cuter than _'crazy guy'_.

But that was LeFou's fault after all. **_He_** insisted to all of the other soldiers who called Gaston " _le fou_ ", **_he_** was actually the crazy guy, not Gaston! He insisted **_he_** had lived in an asylum, not Gaston! While the truth was the total opposite. But _Petite Crêpe_ had displayed so much _'strange behavior'_ , using his feelings for Gaston, his fellow soldiers believed him quite easily and so started to call him " _le fou_ ". Not that it bothered him. He **_was_** a bit crazy after all. Loving a man while being one is a bit crazy, isn't it? Telling his mates Gaston is the strongest, most beautiful and brave man in the whole world while singing or picking flowers was crazy too, right?

He also remembered when Gaston had vehemently refused to call him _"le fou"._

"No, I won't call you 'crazy'!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not!"

"Even if I was, would you?" he had talked back.

Gaston hadn't given another answer than an annoyed sigh and a pair of shifty eyes. _Petite Crêpe_ took his hands.

"Look, you don't want the others know about what happened, right? You don't want them know about the asylum? Or everything else, right?" He whispered for the others were actually close.

Gaston replied with another sigh. "No, no I don't."

"Then start calling me LeFou from now on. If they think **_I_** am the crazy one, they won't bother you with that anymore."

"But why would **_you_** be called crazy?" Gaston asked with a heavy worry in his eyes.

"Oh I don't mind. I quite like it actually." _Petite Crêpe_ lied. "And I bet you agree that I am a quite bizarre man, don't you?" He said in a smile.

"No. You don't know what being crazy means. And I hope you never feel that way!" The soon-to-be captain replied this time staring right into his best friend's eyes and grabbing his shoulders.

LeFou still recalled what he had seen in these eyes. Anger. Worry. Fear. Gaston was angry to be called crazy, worried his only true friend starts being called that way and scared it could bring harm to his _Petite Crêpe_. Damn, he already had reluctantly accepted his friend's enrollment, now he also had to accept soldiers call him crazy all the time instead of him, Gaston.

"Hey I'm a soldier now, remember? If someone's looking for a fight, then I'll give them what they want!" LeFou had wanted to reassure Gaston.

But his beloved hunter had decided otherwise. He would defend his cute _crêpe_ against his too noisy comrades. Which he did. It only made LeFou's deep love grow more and more. And made him more and more devastated about Gaston's death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crêpe is a kind of pancake. It's from Brittany in France. Made with eggs too. The first time I watched the movie, I told myself "hey, LeFou's hat looks like a crêpe." So there, I call him ma petite crêpe now. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have one LeFou's flashback and two Gaston's.

"For the sake of exhausting all of our options, do we maybe want to consider a slightly less gruesome alternative?" LeFou timidly asked.

"Are you coming?" Gaston glared at him as if warning.

LeFou didn't want to leave poor Maurice behind but just couldn’t resist his captain's eyes, even if blood-curdling. He regretfully joined Gaston in the carriage. As they drove forward, he kept staring at Maurice until he got sucked in by the thick forest's darkness.

_I'm sorry Maurice._

Gaston really had fucked up here. To punch then tie up an old man leaving him to hungry wolves not only wasn't what's called an act of bravery but what's more it was the first time he didn't listen to LeFou's advice. Why? He had put on a moronic large grin on his perfect face while his little _crêpe_ was seductively whispering about their 'countless widows' only minutes ago! Why this sudden change? The _crêpe_ thought.

* * *

 

"How come no girl has snatched you up yet?" A panting Gaston had straight up asked.

Even though it didn't sound quite straight to LeFou. In fact it meant two radically opposed things to the suave singer: his beloved  one still hadn't gotten his best friend didn't want to be **_just_** his friend and, in spite of it, it also meant that if Gaston was a girl, maybe **_she_** would snatch him up?? Was he half-proposing to his _petite_ _crêpe_? Maybe. How to answer to such an obvious yet complicated question?

_Let's get subtle. He's still not ready to hear and let alone comprehend the truth._

"I've been told I'm clingy, but I really don't get it."

Gaston had completely forgotten why he had asked such a weird question which had seemed so innocent in his head. His best friend just had lifted his mood up and they really spent a good time partying in the tavern where everyone surprisingly looked so bored and done a few minutes ago. They were really good at bringing fun in any place. LeFou had been so kind and managed to cheer him up once more when he felt –but he'd never admit it- a bit down after Belle's rejection.

He actually wondered why she had said no! To him! Wondered if something was wrong with **_him_**! Ha! But there's no valid reason she'd say no! He was perfect! **_She_** had some issues, not him! His bouncy and quite dynamic pal just had reminded him. And Gaston had to admit he really needed that. He even had felt a surge of affection rising up from his warming up heart. At that very moment, LeFou was the only thing he saw in the room.

LeFou… he was always there for him. Always here to help, to have fun with, to talk to… He was… lovable. So cute, so kind… with everyone but mostly Gaston. He wasn't less of a soldier either. He could take down an enemy without failing when he had to. Gaston had been wrong to refuse his enrollment. And look at him. Wasn't his friend perfect in that pink ribbon? With his glossy hair, bright smile, sparkling eyes and all-red cheeks? Dreamy. He couldn't take his eyes off him. _Petite Crêpe_ was too… beautiful. Then the enamored warrior strangely felt the need to ask him… _that_. What had made him ask that?

Was it…? No! Impossible! He was a man. A **he** -man like Tom and Dick sometimes tell him. Sounded like a tautology to the hunter but whatever. A man is obviously manly! A man obviously loves women! Or else… well, he's not man! Simple. What's more it was a disgusting, horrible sin! A true man –a true soldier!- does not sin. It simply was a feeling of healthy male camaraderie! Surely LeFou was going to reply _'it's a bizarre question._ ' or _'I have a girl! Who do you think I am?_ '. For he surely must have a girlfriend too.

But no. Instead Gaston got this enigmatic answer. ' _Clingy'_? What did that mean? Girls find LeFou too clingy to ask him out? That's stupid! A lover **_IS_** clingy. It's normal. Then his glowing friend intensely gazed at him as to make him understand while the captain remembered both indeed cling to each other all the time. It was at this moment Gaston knew.

No. It couldn't be. LeFou was… No! He was the most reliable companion a man could have! He was a respectable soldier too! He could not be a… a… Gaston thought his friend had given up that despicable inclination ages ago! Gaston thought LeFou's excessive mannerisms and _précieuse_ behavior just were here to entertain the soldiers back in the war –also to keep them from asking about the captain's past- and the townspeople now.

But now Gaston was wondering. Was this behavior really just a cover-up? Or was it just LeFou's… real self?

_No. Booze is messing up with your brain, Gaston. You're drunk and you're seeing things that don't exist._

Then an all-raving Maurice had stormed in the tavern, ranting about a 'beast' that had kidnapped Belle. Well, it was another good opportunity to show this town what a hero is!

_Let's pretend to believe the old man and go back as a respectable man once more. And as Belle's fiancé._

Surely Belle won't refuse him after he's taken care of her father! Because no, the ex-soldier hadn't given up on marrying the best girl of the village. After all, it was the hero's destiny, wasn't it?

And it'd prove to everyone that he's not a…

Still, for no apparent reason, he wanted to have LeFou with him. Why would he need him for such an easy mission? Gaston had no answer to that.

* * *

 

So, Maurice also had said no. Very well. He'll just force Belle. He wanted to marry her! He **_HAD_** to marry her! Now it wasn't just a matter of destiny or some shit like that, it was an honor matter! He'll just tell Belle he tried to protect her father against the wolves but sadly didn't succeed. He won't let a lunatic and decaying man ruin his plans, will he?

LeFou had to question these plans. He questioned him, Gaston! Who did this insolent fatass think he was? Talking like that to his own captain? To a man so much braver and bolder than him? Why had he brought him again? The angry captain was all the madder the fat poofter had made his soldier's heart flutter and melt again a few minutes ago. He was yelling at the crazy old geezer when LeFou caught him by the shoulders and reminded him of the war as happy thoughts.

Yes. War was actually a good time. Finally the moment to show to the world Gaston was the manliest man on Earth. All these English he took out, all these people he saved… Yes, he wasn't half-proud of himself. Then his plump and all-smiley friend talked about the _'widows'_. Codename for… ugh.

Such a disgusting and unmanly behavior.

 


	6. Chapter 6

On the way back to Villeneuve, Gaston was lost in disturbing thought.

Of course the proud war leader would never admit it but he had felt this weird warmth tingling inside of his chest –and a bit in his pants too- when he gladly closed his arms around his sweet entertainer's neck. LeFou's was as soft and huggable as ever.  Gaston had actually felt happy at that moment! While he shouldn't! He was a man, God dammit!

_No! No blasphemy, thank you._

So he forced himself to lock this gross sentiment down in the deepest pit of his soul he could find.

"Too much?" The outgoing boy asked.

Yet, he couldn't help burying his nose between the fluffy locks. It nicely smelled like lavender.

 _Damn you! What are you making me do?_ Gaston thought while he almost strangled his human plushie in his arms. "Yep." He simply replied not to say something sharper. He actually LIKED hugging a man and sniffing his lovely hair!

 _What?? No, a man's hair is not 'LOVELY'! The fuck are you thinking,_ fils de con! _Men's hair is majestic! Like a horse's mane! Not 'cute' or 'lovely' like LeFou's! Wha… NO! His hair is not…_ Bordel!

Gaston was back on his cart, his fingers fiercely clenching around the reins. _Nom de Dieu_ , now he even had stupidly grinned like a blissful dork at LeFou and his frigging cute _crêpe_ -like hat! What was wrong with him? Why that same unholy fondness had caught him once more? His follower even had the nerve to boop his nose like a mum with her kid! And Gaston had liked that! He even had completely forgotten about everyone else: Belle or even Maurice he was roaring at seconds ago!

 _LeFou… why must you look so cute?_ He was about to squeal like a tipsy flirty maid. _You're so damn cute I could k—_

Fortunately, Maurice had brought him back to his senses. In a way. It just had taken a 'you will never marry my daughter' to remind him he was a man indeed and liked women. Still, his feelings about _Petite Cr—_ LeFou hadn't faded away. It was like he had cast a spell on Gaston and sustained it with this bad habit of touching the captain all the time – _his hands are really smooth by the way…No! No they aren't!-_ and 'helping' him to calm down when he has his fits of anger. Hell, anger was normal, healthy for a man! Why should he calm down?

His fellow traveler sitting behind him definitely was dangerous. He had lit a wild and potentially dooming fire in the hunter's heart. Already many years ago. If time and an iron will hadn't helped Gaston to get rid of it, well, he should try something more drastic. If LeFou had decided to let sin corrupt his soul and was on top of that totally fine with it, his captain will more than happy to discipline him! In a proper way this time! Not _'from behind'_ …

Ugh… _Bordel de merde!_ He was a high-ranked officer and still had failed the godly morals so many times! On the other hand, it was hardly Gaston's fault if women weren't allowed to enroll in the army! He had to find someone to… temper him. And since LeFou had nicely suggested… _Merde!_ Why had Gaston accepted such a creepy deal? Why was he thinking at that time his bestial needs mattered more than his moral duties? Well, when the war would end then everything will be forgotten and they'd both marry the best women and have their own families, right?

It had already been 12 years since the war ended and who was he living with? The same guy who joyfully offered his chubby butt cheeks to Gaston during the said war and who tried on their way home to make his captain change his mind about Maurice one more time. Well, no he won't change it! The great Gaston Duhamel won't let a low disgusting sinner question him again! **_He_** was the superior one, wasn't he? **_He_** was the ordering one! And LeFou thought he could lecture his own superior?

_Don't make me laugh, LeFou._

After 5 days, Gaston realized in a shocked gasp the unthinkable. The tough ex-soldier had banged a man during 7 years! This yucky idea made him nauseous. He was going to throw up. Back then, he just had to close his eyes and think about a cute woman –which was easy due to his mate's soprano voice- but now, now he realized what he had just done! What a horrible crime! What an awful sin! He thought the asylum had cured him but…

His father was right after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fils de con: son of a moron  
> bordel: fuck  
> bordel de merde: fucking shit, for fuck's sake...  
> nom de Dieu: holy shit, holy fuck  
> merde: shit  
> Duhamel was the name of a captain who lived in the 1770's southern France and was charged by the King to kill a supposed Beast that assaulted the inhabitants of the Gévaudan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy flashback with young LeFou and Gaston. I wrote this in only one stroke without any preparatory draft. Just like that, out of the blue! :) Yes, I'm proud of myself! (not to the extent of kissing my reflection in the mirror though) 80's love songs, Ladycibia gafou chibis and Chibitalia are a great help!

"Gaston! Wait for me!"

The Duhamel only son just had rushed out of the boring classroom. Why did his father insist on sending him here? He was taught nothing but ancient books! Nothing cool like warfare or hunting. His father said war couldn't be taught elsewhere than a battlefield anyway. War is the best classroom, he says. But before that, his son has to be educated. Nobility titles only weren't enough to get up-ranked and serve the King the proper way. _We wouldn't want an illiterate captain, would we?_ So Gaston could be a captain in the future? That'd rock. Leading his men to battle and then to victory! Serves you right, perfidious Albion! It'll teach you to challenge the invincible French army!

The little boy was fighting against imaginary English soldiers with a tree branch in an open farm field. He was about to give the final blow when his friend's voice kicked him out of his daydream. He wanted to scold him for spoiling the mood but changed his mind as soon as his adorable plushie appeared before his eyes. _Petite Crêpe_ was just too cute to be mad at him. Gaston welcomed him with a tight hug. He loved hugging him. His friend's body felt so soft and squishy. He even let out a sweet giggle against Gaston's chest. What's more, he always wore a bright red or pink ribbon around his neck. Like an actual plushie. Or a porcelain doll. Dolls didn't interest the retired soldier's son, except for this one. He felt like he could hug him forever and neither of them would mind. Until _Petite Crêpe_ started to talk again.

"What were you doing, Gaston?" he asked with big round sparkling eyes.

"I was taking down some Englishmen. You missed the best part." Gaston smirked.

"What? What did you do??" _Petite Crêpe_ bounced on the spot.

"I won. Obviously. I killed them all."

"Yay! You're the strongest, Gaston!" He put his small arms up in the air.

"Wait! I think they've sent some backup. Look! They're coming!" Gaston pretended, pointing out thin air.

"Oh no!" His tiny friend looked frightened.

"I can't fight them alone! I need you to ward them off!"

"B-But I can't fight!"

"Sure you do! I've seen you with your grandmother's geese!"

"I was just scaring them away so they wouldn't steal the chickens' grain!"

"And that's the boldest thing I've ever seen! Even I am scared of geese!" Gaston claimed before cupping his friend's cute little hands. "So will you help me?" He stared into _Petite Crêpe_ 's watering eyes.

"I…" The pinky pancake looked like he was going to cry. Which Gaston didn't want at any cost!

"Hey, it's ok! It's not for real you know, it's just a game!" He tried to comfort him. "I'll never ask you to fight actual soldiers!"

"Ok!" _Petite Crêpe_ starkly replied.

"What?" Gaston blinked his eyes.

"I will help you fight!"

"N-No, like I said, there's no real soldiers. Just… me and you."

"I will help you fight!" A now serious pancake repeated. "When we're older!"

 _Oh mon Dieu_ , he was so cute! Gaston hugged him again.

"Don't be silly, _ma petite crêpe_. There's no war anymore. And even if there was, I'd never allow you to take part in it."

"Why? You just said you needed me!" The blushing doll protested. "You said I was able to fight!"

"I just… don't want you to be hurt." Gaston explained.

"And I don't want **_you_** to be hurt!" _Petite Crêpe_ retorted. "So it's either both or neither of us!" He shouted, his face turning crimson.

 _Oh Dieu tout-puissant!_ He was just cuter and sweeter than the Duhamel son could bear! He squeezed his adorable small friend even tighter against him. Then buried his face into the dark fluffy hair. For the future captain's face was covered in tears.

 _You're too cute and too kind for your own good,_ ma jolie petite crêpe chérie _._

His sugar pancake didn't only enjoyed singing, dancing, petting the farm's -or even the forest's animals!- or making flower crowns, he also offered to fight alongside him in the future even though he was scared.

_Mon joli petit ange._

Without noticing, Gaston started to rock his friend gently. He didn't care about what his father, his teacher or his classmates said about little Jacques or his family. He didn't care if they were poor, illiterate or _'peasants'_. He was the sweetest guy ever and he loved him. If this was possible, he'd even marry him!

"Jacques…" A red-hot blushing Gaston said. "C-Can you… close your eyes…please?" he awkwardly stammered.

"Yes?" _Petite Crêpe_ obeyed.

"D-Don't ask… questions… ok?" The boiling faced boy tried to pronounce before taking the gentlest possible his friend's chin between his trembling thumb and forefinger.

 _Gaston, what are you do—?_ Little Jacques didn't have the time to think.

Soft lips just pressed against his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite Crêpe: little pancake  
> Oh mon Dieu: oh my God  
> ma petite crêpe: my little pancake (♫my little pancake♫ aaah, aaaaah,...♫)  
> Dieu tout-puissant: God almighty  
> ma jolie petite crêpe chérie: my beloved sweet little pancake  
> Mon joli petit ange: my sweet little angel
> 
> I like Jacques as LeFou's real name. It sounds like the typical French country farmer. No idea for the family name though.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacques was surprised to say the least.

"Gaston… Why did you…?"

Only grown-ups kissed each other.

"Because you're cute." The young warrior smiled. "And… I love you." He added as his small cheeks turned pink.

Grown-ups who loved each other. The tiny boy threw himself in Gaston's arms.

"I love you too, Gaston." He muffled his voice against his best friend's chest. "So… you'll never leave me?" He softly squeaked.

"Of course not! Why would I do that?"

"Well, you said if there was war you'd never allow me to take part. It means you'd leave me alone…" _Petite Crêpe_ whined.

Gaston hugged him tighter.

"I'll **_never_** leave you alone _ma jolie crêpe_! Never!" He claimed. "It's both or neither of us, isn't it?" _Petite Crêpe_ nodded his face off against the little Duhamel's shirt. " _Oh mince_ , it's sunset. I should be at home now. Father doesn't like it when I'm late." He implied with quite an apprehensive tone.

"Wait, I come with you!" Jacques didn't want to let go of his only one now he knew his feelings were shared.

Gaston turned back. "Ok, if you want to." He said before feeling a warm small hand slipping into his. A hand he squeezed gently.

At the sight of Monsieur Duhamel's house, _Petite Crêpe_ felt his heart crumbling and a thick lump down his throat. He started to tremble against his will.

"G-Gaston… d-don't go…please…"

"Hey it's ok! We'll see each other tomorrow, right?" Gaston panicked. He really didn't like it when his little pancake was sad.

"Y-yes…"

"I promise to see you tomorrow, _ma petite crêpe_. I promise." He swore before taking Jacques's sweet lips again.

Right under the retired soldier's blazing eyes.

* * *

 

" _Sale petite merde!"_ Duhamel spat just before punching his son. Gaston's back smashed hard against the wall. His father was beating him harder than usual.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, father! I… I didn't see it was late!" The boy screamed as he tried to protect himself with his small hands covering his face. One of his teeth was falling; blood was dribbling out of his mouth and his right cheek was already turning purple.

"I don't talk about that, you. Filthy. Piece. Of. Garbage!" Duhamel punctuated each of his words with booted kicks. Little Gaston was writhing in pain on the ground. He tried his best not to weep. He ended up whining. Why was he so scared? He was a man! A fearless man! Like his father! By the way, his father was just teaching him the right way! A soldier's way! So why was he so terrified? Why his only wish now what to run away?

"Whining now? Huh, that's why I thought!" The ex-soldier sneered. "Sissy _tarlouze_!" He roared at a curled-up and shivering Gaston. "I saw you shagging that filthy pile of goose dung! You unworthy little shit!"

His whole body hurt but the little loverboy couldn't stand it when people spoke ill of his sweet rose bud. He was no dung! He was an angel! The purest angel!

"His… his name… is… Jacques." He tried to pronunciate despite the throbbing pain in his jaw.

"Don't you talk back, little scum bag!" His father yelled as he gave him another powerful blow that managed to make Gaston shriek. Then he roughly lifted him by the collar of his shirt. "I hope you'll give up that sordid, disgusting habit quickly." He said before he dropped his injured son on the ground. Gaston almost preferred the solid ground than his father's fists. It felt less hard. "And above all…" his cross father warned. "Don't you ever see that ball of smelly muck again! Is that clear?"

The boy painfully got up, staggered and breathed a faint "yes". Afterwards, his father sent him to his bedroom and forbade him to supper. The day after, Gaston went to school as usual, as if nothing happened. Strangely, he listened diligently to the teacher all day long. He usually thought that guy didn't understand anything of life and should live a war or something instead of keeping his nose in his decrepit Latin books. The continuous bashing of _his petite crêpe_ was the only thing that helped Gaston to stay himself.

_My sweet crêpe… I want to see you._

But he couldn't. His father forbade him, didn't he? As bad as Gaston wanted to see his warm ray of light, he was more scared of being beaten up than yearning for his pancake's embrace. On his way back home, tears started to run over his cheeks. Jacques was going to be sad because of him. And Gaston **wanted** to see him! He craved to see him as if his life depended on little Jacques! He had to see him! But… he'd put his sugar flower's life in danger if he did. He loved him. He loved him so much! He swiftly wiped the tears away with his sleeve. Who knows what his classmates or his father were going to do if they saw him this way?

 _Merde. Merde!_ Why was he so tremendously scared of everyone save for his precious _crêpe_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petite crêpe: little pancake  
> sale petite merde: you little piece of shit  
> tarlouze: faggot  
> merde: shit, crap


	9. Chapter 9

It's been three days Jacques hadn't seen Gaston. The wannabe soldier didn't come by his house anymore. The small child in ribbons had tried to meet him at the school but every time he was kicked out either by the pupils or the schoolmaster himself. One time he finally caught a glimpse of his favorite ponytail and ran to him.

"Gaston!" He shouted in a broad smile. "I'm here!" His friend didn't even turn back. He shouted louder. "Gaston! Where you going? I'm right here!"

He still didn't look back and strode away. He looked like he wanted to avoid the little farmer boy. A sorrowful fear filled up Jacques' heart. So much it brimmed over his wet eyelids. He ran at Gaston again.

"Why you don't turn back? I'm here!" He cried. Gaston paced up. "Why you running? Gaston! I love you!" His lover ran too far away for Jacques to find him. "I love you!" He sobbed.

Gaston had finally lost his cute pancake. He stopped by a shady back-alley the villagers were used to litter with peelings, egg shells or fish bones. Here he tumbled down and burst into tears. Oh God, it hurt! It hurt so much! Much more than his father's punches. Yet Gaston felt his _petite crêpe_ suffered a thousand times more! This monstrous thought made his tears thicker and his whole body quiver.

_I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry._

He craved to go back, jump on his adorable doll, cover his cute face with kisses and squeeze him to death in his arms but he couldn't! He'd put his precious pancake's life in danger if he did! He could still hear _Petite crêpe_ sob, call his name and yell 'I love you'.

 _I love you too! I love you too!_ He yearned to yell back. He was such a horrible, lame friend! He tells him he loves him, then has to choose between putting his life in danger or making him suffer. No wonder he had no friends at school. No wonder his mother had left.

Back at home, at the right hour of course, his father decided to train him like usual. Like forcing him to do a hundred push-ups, carry heavy rocks for hours or shoot at wild animals with his old rifle. If Gaston missed the target or just injured it, he had to finish it with a knife, no matter how long it'd take or how loud the beast shrieked. The soldier's son didn't really like that part but it had to be done if he wanted to eat or become a great soldier himself, right?

 "Congrats, son! I must admit you have exceeded all my hopes today!" His father told him as the night was falling.

"Re-really?" Gaston's face glowed.

"Yeah! In fact, I'll give you a reward. A well-deserved reward." His father carried on. "You'll have it tomorrow night."

"Wh-why tomorrow night, father?" Gaston dared to ask.

"Being a true man is also being patient, son." His father replied before he slapped his son's head.

* * *

 

Little Gaston was so glad he finally made his father proud. Maybe to quit seeing the light of his life was a necessary sacrifice. Maybe… maybe his reward was… Would his father allow him to see Jacques again? Now he was pleased with his son, surely he'll let him be happy again! For as far as he could remember, the little hunter's apprentice had never been more happy than with his beloved sweet _crêpe_. Yes, Jacques actually was his only reason to smile and hope.

As Gaston was daydreaming, he joyfully rushed down the stairs. But his bliss quickly drained out.

Weird-looking men had entered the house.

"Father, who are they?" Gaston asked.

"Your reward. They're here for you." His father had replied in what looked like a smirk.

"I…don't understand." He stammered. These guys looked pretty scary. Yes, he was currently scared. Again. Even if he was a man.

"They're from the _Maison des Lunes_ , boy." His father explained before taking a sip in his beer mug.

"The… asylum?" Gaston realized as an engulfing fear clutched around his heart.

"Correct." One of the weird men answered. "Your son may be crazy, Monsieur Duhamel, but he's quite clever."

"Crazy? I- I'm not crazy!" Gaston protested. "What does that mean, father?" He panicked.

Then he heard a loud bang that made him shudder against his will. His father had almost smashed his mug against the table.

"You see that? My poor boy isn't even aware! Such a terrible disease, isn't it?" His father faked being upset.

"We understand, Monsieur Duhamel. The _Maison_ counts many of these cases." The other weird man said.

"W- what cases?" Gaston dared ask.

"Inverts. Sodomites."

The world just crashed around the dark-haired boy. Sodomy was a horrible sin, a crime! It was punished by death on a pyre! Why would his father charge him with such monstrous accusations? He didn't belong in an asylum! He suddenly lost all control.

"I'M NOT A SODOMITE!" He yelled out of anger and fear. "Father…!" He tried to talk.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU DISGUSTING FAGGOT!" Monsieur Duhamel roared then tried to bring his senses together. He had to appear like a concerned father for his precious only son. "Ah, forgive me, sirs. But I'm so shattered…" He almost wept, covering his eyes with his left hand.

"We're deeply sorry for you, Monsieur. We'll take good care of your son."

"We promise you he'll be cured when he comes back."

"If he ever comes back." His colleague whispered in his left ear before giggling.

Both came dangerously close to Gaston.

"B- Back off! D-Don't come any closer!" He stuttered as he tried to look for a way out. He found the stairs and quickly rushed up to his bedroom.

_God, pull yourself together, you're a man! Why are you so scared?_

* * *

 

Back at his grandmother's farm, Jacques rushed into her petticoats and let out muffled sobs.

"Jacquot, why is it my little egg?" She asked in concern.

"Gaston… he hates me!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I…" _Petite Crêpe_ realized the appalling truth. "I kissed him… and now he don't wanna see me anymore!" The little trembling ball in ribbons remembered what Gaston's classmates told him. That he was 'disgusting', a 'faggot', a 'sodomite', that he wanted 'cock in his ass', that Gaston wasn't really his friend and actually made fun of him during class… "He thinks I'm disgusting!" _Petite Crêpe_ wailed out. It was his fault. It was entirely his fault. He shouldn't have kissed him. He shouldn't have said and let alone yelled he loved him. Now his beloved idol wouldn't see him again! This idea destroyed all happiness in Jacques' mellow heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston lives his first day in the asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter probably is the darkest and most disturbing since it depicts acts of pedophilia. So don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Well, we're ALL uncomfortable with that (at least I hope so) but you get my point.   
> And good luck to the boldest of you.

They tossed him in their cart and closed the barred door. Gaston rushed to it.

"Open! Lemme out! Lemme out!! Father! Help me!" The terrified boy cried.

" ** _I am_** helping you." Duhamel retorted. "Helping you not to turn into a horrid repulsive beast!" He spewed.

"Wha–?" Gaston didn't understand. "I… I'm not… I'm not a beast! Father, I'm not a beast! I'm human! I'm your son!!" He shouted out of despair.

"You will be when you come back. Not before." His father claimed before he turned back and slammed the house's door behind him.

" _Non_! _Non_!! Come back! Father! Lemme out!! Father!!" Gaston yelled his lungs out as he punched the iron door in vain.

"Will you shut the hell up, _petite merde_??" One the weird men lost his patience. "You're gonna wake up the whole village, _petit con_!"

His comrade put a hand on his shoulder to signify him to calm down.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, kid." He told Gaston. "You'll meet thousands of cool people. Special people. And I'm sure they're gonna all love you as soon as you arrive."

Gaston was too frightened to reply anything. His voice had suddenly flown away. As he fell slowly on his knees, he knew there was nothing to do but accept his fate. He was going to live and surely die in an asylum. Not once had he seen anyone come back from the _Maison des Lunes_. It was famous as a place of death rather than a place of care. Maybe he belonged there. If his father sent him there, it was the right thing to do. Yet, he didn't see why his father and these shady guys saw him as a sodomite. He wasn't, was he?

The road trip done, the two bizarre men kicked him in a dark, wet and soiled cell. He didn't protest this time. He just sat up and looked upon him. There was at least a barred window. He wasn't going to die out of suffocation. A slim consolation. As he gazed at the pale moon in the sky, he kept thinking.

A sodomite is someone who doesn't love the correct way. Someone who doesn't love in order to make babies, if he remembered correctly. Wait… He was. HE WAS! Oh dear almighty God, he **WAS**!

He couldn't possibly have babies with Jacques! Jacques… his sweet adorable _petite crêpe_ … What was he doing now? Probably crying in his bed, thinking Gaston hated him… maybe he should… but the fact was he didn't! At all! He LOVED his _petite crêpe_ from the bottom of his heart. And it shattered the imprisoned boy to think it was his fault if Jacques was sad. Well, maybe it was better that way. His sugar pancake could never have been happy with him anyway. Surely one of the little laundresses of the village could bring him true joy. And babies. While he, Gaston, he could bring him nothing. He was nothing. Not a son, not a friend, not a warrior, not even a man. Nothing.

He wept in silence until he fell asleep on the cold ground.

When he woke up, something warm was touching him. Hands were slipping underneath his shirt and caressing his skin. _Jacques?_

Gaston let out a horrified shriek when he saw it wasn't his sweet _crêpe_ at all! He crawled back.

"Oh _désolé_ , I didn't want to wake you up." A dark and blurry figure apologized.

"The fuck were you doing, you lousy swine??" Gaston freaked out.

"Shit, you're more insightful than the others." The figure that sounded like a man replied.

"What's happening? Where am I?" The confused boy demanded.

"Well, maybe not **_that_** insightful."

"Answer me!" Gaston shouted. The dark figure came dangerously close to him.

"Listen, _petite salope_ , ** _I_** give the orders here. **_You_** just shut your mouth and give your pretty ass to me. Is that clear, little boy?" It asked him as a strong hand caught his throat. He could just discern a pair of glowing and bloodshot eyes.

He was scared. He was scared. He was scared!!

While his face still hadn't dried properly, tears ran over it again. He nodded faintly. The blurry man threw him on the ground. Gaston screamed again. This floor was made out of stone and very irregular. Surely one or two of his ribs were broken by now. And his back hurt so badly. What's worse… he noticed he just had wet his pants.

Oh no… he was scared AND humiliated as well! He was at this repulsive creature's mercy. Unable to move, covered in all kinds of shameful fluids… and frightened as hell. Maybe this place **_was_** hell? Fear had filled the Duhamel ex-son's body and mind as if he was possessed by it. Such an awful and unmanly feeling. It was impossible to try to chase it away. And the perverted monster in front of him increased the unbearable and quiver-bringing fear. With these dirty hands on his cold skin… this sticky tongue on his cheek… and these repelling grunts…

"Hey, you rather taste good boy…"

 _No._ Merde! Merde!! _Get off me!! Get off me!! Father! Help!! Why did you sent me here? I'll really become a sodomite if this yucky thing touches me! So why? **WHY?** Help! Help!! Jacques…_

Gaston abruptly recalled his only source of happiness. Tears covered his face and his whole body twitched in terror.

_Oh God please. Keep him out of this hellish hole. Let him be safe. Let him be happy—_

A loud cry slipped out of his mouth. What was that pain between his… What was this ghastly creature doing?

_Get your fingers off! Get them off!!_

No… that was wrong… so wrong… He was a man and yet he didn't fight back, he wet his face and pants; he was letting a stranger dishonoring his body… His father was right. His father was **_always_** right! He was a repulsive sodomite; he was a sissy _tarlouze_ … He was a sham of a man; he disgraced the even name of 'man'. He was the worst pile of worthless shit ever. He wanted to die. He never was going to see his _petite crêpe_ again anyway. In fact, Gaston **_hoped_** he'd never see his _petite crêpe_ again. It was better and safer for little Jacques. Gaston only made him sad or scared. All the better to die here and now.

Gaston only brought shame, trouble and misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non: No  
> petite merde: little shit  
> petit con: little jerk  
> crêpe: pancake  
> désolé: sorry  
> petite salope: little slut  
> merde: shit


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More abused LeFou and Gaston.

A few days after Gaston avoided him, Jacques decided to go check the school again. Maybe his best and only friend just was unwell. Sometimes, even the _petite crêpe_ wanted to be alone when he was sick. It was November and really freezing outside but he didn't mind. He had to know. He put his small frostbit hands on the window's rim and tried to stand up on his toes. He glanced over the classroom but saw no sign of Gaston.

" _C'est pas vrai_ , you're still here?" The schoolmaster told him off.

 Jacques flinched and let out a small squeal. He hadn't noticed him.

"Haha! Look Tom, _Le bouseux_ is here again!" one of the boys said to his classmate. If Jacques remembered correctly, his name was Didier but the other kids called him Dick.

"Go away, _raclure de sabot_! Reading is too complicated for ya!" Tom added.

"Yeah, go back making out with your chickens!" Dick mocked. Now Jacques knew the origin of this nickname.

He slowly lifted his head to meet the flaring eyes of the schoolmaster. This man looked scary, Jacques thought. Although he was about to cry and run away, he held back his tears and cowardice and stammered:

"Do… do you know where… G-Gaston is?"

"I d-don't know." The teacher mockingly answered before the whole class burst into a loud laughter. "Quiet, _petits vauriens_!" He roared even if he refrained to laugh himself. "Get out of here, load of cow's shit. This is not a place for ignorant peasants like you." He spat out right into Jacques' eyes.

Not crying felt more difficult.

"B-but… what about Gaston?" The shivering little pancake tried one last time in a sad squeaky voice.

"Who cares about that stupid jerk?" One boy blurted out.

"Yeah, he never learns shit! All he wants is hunting!" Another complained.

"Or bang you filthy little butt!" Tom nastily implied.

"Or have **_you_** in his!" Dick added.

"I said quiet, you load of nasty bastards!" The master ordered before he slapped them with his wooden ruler. Then he turned back at Jacques. "You heard them, little piece of goose dung? Your dear block-head is not here, so **_fuck off_**!" He yelled as he punched the little boy out.

Jacques screamed and harshly fell in the icy mud. As he staggered up, Jacques could hear the class laugh at him wholeheartedly. Also his cheek started to hurt really badly. He began to sniff and wipe his itchy eyes. He wanted to go home.

_Gaston, where are you? Why don't you come defending me?_

But then he remembered there was one more place he could check. Gaston's father's house. This was the only place his beloved could be. Yet, Jacques feared it. This house and Monsieur Duhamel gave him the coldest sweats even if he didn't know why. He just didn't like them. But inside this place he disliked may be someone he liked. He gathered up all the bravery he held in his soft heart and dared to knock at the door. Three little faint knocks.

"Yeah, who is it?" Duhamel opened. "Who is it?" He repeated as he didn't notice his visitor was a small 4 feet child. Then he looked down. And slammed the door in the _petite crêpe's_ face. Jacques felt like the wind just gave him a good slap.

"W-wait! I came to see Gaston! Is… is he well?"

"Fuck off, bratty fiend!" Duhamel answered with his strong voice from behind the door.

"B-but…" Jacques trembled again as fresh tears threatened to run over his burning cheeks. Why did everyone hate him? What wrong did he do?

"He's **_not_** well, and it's your entire fault, you stinky piece of trash! Seems you're dirty in the inside as well! You've forced some sinful and yucky ideas into my son's brain! And when he comes back, he won't see you ever again! Not like he ever wanted to in the first place…" Duhamel angrily ranted.

What? Gaston never wanted to see him? That's what the schoolboys told him too. But then, why did Gaston keep hugging him? Why did he kiss him? Was Jacques somehow forcing him to do it? Was everyone else right? Gaston had no interest in being friends with him and just hanged with him for lack of someone better? Was Gaston… playing with his feelings just not to be alone? Will he let him down when he gets proper friends? And "when he comes back"? That meant he even had left the village? So he wouldn't have to see him again?

That was too much for the small pancake's fragile heart. He burst into bitter tears and ran back at home sobbing loudly. Gaston was his light, his hero, his god… and he hated him! He hated him!

As for the latter, he was meeting new friends indeed. But the kind of friends who makes useless having enemies.

* * *

 

 _Nom de Dieu_ , it was fucking freezing in this repellent cell. Even though there was sunlight outside, it looked like it didn't want to shed into the Maison's basement floor. Which day was it? Tuesday? Saturday? Gaston didn't remember. But the bitter cold that paralyzed him in a sitting position reminded him it was winter. Constantly rubbing his frozen arms and shoulders was of no help. He also recalled the remains of earth-stained snow when his father sent him here. _Bordel_ , why didn't they even give him clean clothes? He had the choice only between his sullied wet clothes or a rough and smelly burlap -but dry- robe. He picked that one. He hoped the strong smell that assaulted his nostrils could at least keep his attacker away. But it seemed the guy was used to it. Or worse, maybe he liked it! How many times has he already… sullied him? Gaston saw him with horror unlock the cell door.

"Rise and shine, little one!" He giggled. "Time for your breakfast."

Yeah. Breakfast. Some porridge-like mush with a dubious taste. Probably the waste of the upper floors' meals. Gaston received it right into his left eye without flinching. He already was used to the guards' tender considerations. He scooped it and ate what he could under the lurking eyes of Eudes.

In addition of being a gross pervert, he had a stupid name. Gaston once had heard his mates call him like that. Sounded like _œufs_ with an added d. It made no sense. Just like his too strong 'affection' for boys. And it daily reminded Gaston how his father used to force him to eat dozens of raw eggs every morning in order to make him a real man's body. If he threw up, Duhamel also forced him to swallow it back. He felt like he was going to be stuck with all these eggs stories forever.

As for Eudes, surely he was at the Maison des Lunes for sodomy acts too. But unlike Gaston, Eudes was on the commanding side. He almost had the right of life and death over the… 'patients'.

"Now, as for the dessert…" He began.

The frozen boy knew what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est pas vrai: I can't believe it  
> Le bouseux: full of cow's dung, a serious insult for farmers and people from the country in general   
> raclure de sabot: scrape of hooves  
> petits vauriens: little scumbags  
> Nom de Dieu: holy shit, for God's sake  
> Bordel: fuck  
> Eudes: rare French first name, je m'excuse par avance si vous vous appelez Eudes.  
> œufs: eggs


	12. Chapter 12

"Tell me boy…" Eudes started as he put back his patched trousers. "There're few patients of your age here. What is your madness? Melancholia?"

Maybe it was since Gaston hadn't moved an inch and kept staring into space with empty dried eyes. His body was sullied again. His lower parts were sticky and aching again. He wished for all this damnation to end. But he could do nothing. And he deserved it. It was his punishment for…

"Sodomy by any chance?" Eudes lewdly implied. "If so, it'd be such a wonderful coincidence."

Gaston replied nothing. He was too busy staring blankly at the ceiling and wondering why he was still alive.

"Silly me, of course it's sodomy. Why would you give yourself so easily to me, then? You don't say it but I know you like my special treats." Eudes smirked before he laid down on the young boy's soiled body. "Say you like it." He ordered as he began to run his repulsive tongue over Gaston's chest.

It brought the Duhamel son back to conscience. No. No! He didn't like it! At all! It made him want to throw up! But he was a sodomite, wasn't he? His father could never be mistaken on such a serious matter. He could never be mistaken at all! But the fact was Gaston was disgusted and frighten as hell in this asylum, all the more when men like Eudes roamed around! But again, if he felt fear, he was no real man and so a sodomite, right? His father and all of the village's boys couldn't be all wrong!

All of the boys, except for one: Jacques.

A surge of warm feelings took over the cold boy's heart. _Merde_. Gaston still felt that sinful, dirty affection for his _petite crêpe_. And still called him this stupid sissy name. He really was a sodomite. But what Eudes did to him really appalled him! Maybe he wasn't after all. Now he was thinking about it –thinking helped to get over the desecration of his body- he didn't remember to have felt that way with any other boy than Jacques. He sometimes did with a few girls but no boy! _Oh mon Dieu_ , everything was so clear now! Gaston caught a glimpse of the knife Eudes held in his rope belt –a knife he sometimes used on him to make things more 'exciting'. He slowly raised his arm and grabbed the belt.

"Oh! What's that, little boy? I told you you'll come to like it." Eudes moaned.

Gaston was careful not to take his hand away out of disgust. He managed to untie the rope and catch the knife.

"So, you want a second round, huh?"

Instead of answering, Gaston tightened his grip on the weapon and jabbed it into Eudes' side with all his strength.

"Ouch! What was that, you little cock shit?" The molester spat as Gaston stuck it off and stepped back. "Aaargh!! You little bitch!" Eudes yelled as he put his hand on the bleeding wound.

Gaston panted and burst into silent tears. He cried his eyes out but kept his mouth shut. He wasn't a disgusting sodomite at all! He liked girls! He was the son of a famous soldier and a hunter! And fear just was a way to fuel rage. How convenient, a burning rage was boiling inside of Gaston. It was all Jacques' fault! This short jackass had inspired him unholy and criminal feelings. Jacques hid his true nature really well under his mask of clumsiness and faked innocence. Gaston had been such a fool! Jacques was or would grow into a man like Eudes. A man not that innocent anymore and craving for sinful and beastly acts. And Gaston had cried and felt sorry for that sodomite wannabe!

_I understand now, Father._

Duhamel taught him rage was the best feeling for a soldier, for a hunter and for a man. Gaston overflew with rage right now. Indeed, he felt like he could punch or kill anything. Even a grown man twice his height. A grim smirk crept along the thirteen years old boy's face.

"I'll fucking rape your ass off, _petite salope_!" Eudes roared again.

Gaston started to shiver and put both his hand on the knife.

"I'll kill you…" He whispered.

"What did you say, little shit?"

"I'll… I'll kill you!" He screamed before he rushed at Eudes' stomach to stab it. He took care of thrusting it the deepest possible. Eudes ended up crashing on his back. The dishonored young man didn't intend to finish him now. He unstuck the knife again then fiercely jabbed it back in. Then pulled it off. And thrust it back in. He didn't want to stop. This fucker had to die! Die a horrible death! Besides… the soldier's son kind of liked it. In fact, he enjoyed it. It was addicting! He wanted from the bottom of his heart his rapist to die but at the same time he didn't want him to die too quickly. He had to suffer the longest possible.

"You have… mania…" Eudes stammered.

Mania… Gaston loved this madness. This feeling of unlimited power… of superiority… the certainty he could kill or let go a living being according to his sole wish… He felt so powerful!... like he could do anything without accounting to anybody!... whatever monstrous the thing  may be… Who would miss such a lewd trashbag like Eudes anyway? The rage-possessed boy carried on stabbing him endlessly, spilling buckets of blood all over the cell's walls and floor. He was covered in red as well but didn't care. On the contrary, he inhaled the strong iron smell as if it gave him more strength. It was the proof **_he_** got the upper hand. **_He_** was bringing fear now, not enduring it. **_He_** was a true man. **_He_** killed men, didn't sleep with them. At the moment and contrary to beforehand, Gaston wasn't going to complain if he didn't get a shower. This deadly scent intoxicated him too much.

_More! More blood! More blood! More blood!_

They'd put him in shackles, starve him and beat him to a pulp but it was vastly worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the 13th chapter on a Friday 13th? What can you expect of it???

One year later, since he had behaved well after the Eudes incident –and Duhamel bribed the head directors, Gaston was released from the Maison des Lunes. He didn't utter a word when his chariot left.

"So, **my son** …" The father began. "Did you enjoy your stay?" He sniggered.

"I did." The son answered with the blankest eyes.

"I hope you learnt your lesson well." The grim ex-soldier implied.

"I did, Father." Gaston answered in the same monotone voice.

"And I assume… you won't behave like a repulsive beast again. Will you?" He glared at his son.

"I won't." The son calmly answered.

"Good. You should be grateful. I could have sent you directly to the stake. That's where sodomites belong. Maybe an asylum wasn't enough. But if you give me your word then… I expect you won't whine like a girl while hunting anymore." Gaston didn't reply. "Or throw up your breakfast like a wimp, or bring disgraceful marks from school, do you know how much this shit costs to me?" Duhamel suddenly flared up. "Do you know how much your treatment in that fucking asylum costed? You already bring me enough trouble! So don't you dare being the same worthless ungrateful little shit you were before, got it??" He yelled.

Gaston didn't move an inch or even blinked.

"And above all, don't you dare shagging filthy peasant guys again!" His father roared.

Gaston winced. Something snapped in his mind. He remained silent.

"Did you hear what I just said, _petite merde_?"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said… shut up!"

"Careful, boy…  Don't make me do something you might regret."

"What would that be… _tête de con_?" Gaston cursed.

"Maybe finishing you like your damn mother for example?"

"What? Mother left!"

"Precisely." Duhamel smirked.

"Wha-what does that mean?"

"Means she left… but not of her own will."

"Wha…" Gaston lost his breath.

"What is it? Quit the puppy's yapping?" His father mocked. "If you wanna know, she was a bit harder to deal with than you. Always blabbering about making you a farmer or a florist, yuck! Can you imagine that? A man from the nobility, a soldier's son being a disgusting peasant? Ha! Laughable! And of course, it was out of question to her to teach you hunting or fencing! She clearly didn't know how to raise a decent man! I'm so glad I got rid of her before she could ruin you!"

"You… what??"

"A bullet right in the back of her head! Impossible to miss." He sneered. "Well, now I think of it she may have rubbed on you even if you were just three. You wouldn't be so lazy at school or screwing guys!" He charged Gaston.

No. That wasn't true. That couldn’t be true! His father was a righteous man! He wouldn't… kill his own wife! No! Gaston thought his nightmare was finally over. But… it had just begun.

"Oh well, all of this is behind us now. The Duhamel name has been finally cleaned up and you'll become the most perfect soldier and man ever as **_I_** planned." His father said before his turned his back on his son. Unaware.

_You monster. How can you call yourself a man? You're a monster and a coward. **You** are the beast here! _

Gaston pulled out from his pants the dagger he'd stolen from Eudes.

"Come on, now. We've got some hunting lessons to catch up."

His hands held it so tightly they were trembling. Rage and hate filled him up again. Like back at the asylum, Gaston felt so mad, so enraged he had only one thing in mind: to KILL!

_Scum like you shouldn't even live! A real man is to slay down beasts, right? Well, I'll show you how it's done!_

Gaston rushed to his father and jumped on him. Duhamel fell on the ground.

"Ouch! What was that for, _petit con_?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gaston screeched out before he jabbed his dagger deep into his father's flesh. He stuck it out and stabbed in again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. He didn't care about the screams. They even… pleased his ears. A spooky smile crept along his face.

 _I'll kill you! I'll kill you!_ Crève! CRÈVE! _Die! Die! DIE!_ Gaston screamed in his head as he stabbed Duhamel's body non-stop.

Curiously, between his screams, the latter was grinning at Gaston. As if he was proud of him. As if he was saying "Good, my boy. You've become what I wanted." As if it was part of his "teaching". The boy froze for an instant. His smile faded away. No, he was imagining things. It just was the euphoria that brought hallucinations to him. He went back to his lethal work. He wanted to stab this dickhead to complete blood loss! Because that was the least this monster deserved and because Gaston loved the smell of blood that made him invincible.

When he went out of his slaughterhouse, Gaston bumped into someone he hoped he'd never meet again.

"Gaston? You're back?" A smiling voice tickled his ears.

 _Jacques? Ma petite crêpe? No. He's not a cute panca_ _ke._ _He's a tempting, vicious, lecherous demon who tried like_ _Eudes to corrupt me, to make me a disgraceful sodomite! Here is he again asking for me. He really is clingy._ _Let's get rid of him once and_ _for all!_

His brain clearly told the blood-soaked boy to slaughter little Jacques.

"Gasto–?" Jacques was too shocked to finish his sentence. Gaston was finally back but covered in blood and with a knife in his hand. Dread held his feeble eyelids to even blink. "Ga- Gaston?? Wha… what happened?? What are you doing???" He demanded in tears.

This ball of slime was the cause of ALL his problems! _ALL_ of them! If Jacques wasn't here, neither would his classmates nor his father pick on Gaston. If this satanic creature wasn't here, the soldier's son would NEVER have passed one whole year in Hell! And he once prayed that despicable demon would never go there! Now he was praying, he was demanding with all of his heart Jacques to get kicked to the asylum and never come back! Better yet, Gaston was going to slay him down on the spot!

"Did… did you kill another animal? I…I thought you didn't like that." _Petite Crêpe_ sobbed _._

"Father… made me like it." Gaston replied in a predatory smile as he stepped closer, his knife in his right hand.

"Wha… what are you doing?" The trembling human plushie asked in a faint voice.

"Something I should have done… long… ago…"

"Gaston…" Jacques saw a blood-coated arm rising up his head. A crimson dagger at the end of it. He couldn't get his horrified eyes off of it. Neither could he run away for fear had stuck his feet on the ground. His knees were sucked up from all kind of strength. Jacques loudly screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this chapter is from Gaston's POV.

At last! He was rid of that stain of a man LeFou was! He should have been called " _la folle_ " now Gaston thought about it. Always displaying his bestial desires in front of everyone! And not even being sorry about it! All his life he'd tried to tempt the proud captain and make him one of his lowly kind but he'd failed! The great Gaston was incorruptible! And wasn't a gross sodomite like the fat ball under the shiny piece of furniture.

"Sorry old friend, it's hero time." Gaston said.

 _I hope you'll get crushed and die!_ He thought.

That enchanted harpsichord had _dropped in_ just in time! Oh now, he was making clever puns. He really was the best.

In fact, since he'd recalled the dubious tastes of LeFou, the sneaky hunter had looked for a way to throw him off without looking suspicious and kill two birds with one stone by using the said 'tastes' to disprove his attempted murder on Maurice. The little shit had almost spilled the beans when Maurice asked to vouch for him. Gaston was then forced to touch him in a too… intimate way. He hesitated a bit before taking the plump chin between his forefinger and thumb.

"LeFou, my dearest companion…" _My **worst** companion! I'm currently keeping my mouth from throwing up! _ "Did I, your oldest friend and most loyal compatriot," _Why am I friend with you again?_ "…tried to kill the father of the only woman I've ever loved?" _Yes, I love women; I'm not a filthy pervert like you. Take that in your pretty face and get it right in your deformed brain!_ Gaston didn't expect what followed.

"Well, it's a… c-complicated question on a number of accounts…" LeFou stammered.

Wha…? This trashbag dared to contradict his own captain again? _If you won't give up on your sinful tastes, at least make them useful!_ Gaston intensely glared into LeFou's eyes. _I swear if you betray me,_ _you will pay dearly._

"But… no. No, he did not!" The at last faithful doggie asserted.

Good. His dubious affection for the hunter was appalling but at least it had saved the latter from prison. Well, he should never have brought LeFou with him in the forest to begin with. Gaston wouldn't have got any problem then. Why? Why had he brought LeFou with him? The captain knew well the way back to the village, so why? As if crazy old Maurice wasn't enough of a pain in the…

Crazy old Maurice? Gaston got a gloomy epiphany. Yeah, it was so simple! Why hadn't he thought of it before? It'd have spared him all that trouble in the forest and LeFou inspiring him unholy feelings again! The place that had made the ex-warrior a real man would be the grave of the only hindrance on his way to become the most perfect man ever.

When Belle came back with her enchanted mirror, the angry soldier decided to lock her up too. First, she was a witch or at least corrupted by dark magic and secondly, if her mind was broken by the asylum, she'd agree to marry him more easily. Besides…

"He's not a monster, Gaston. **_You_** are!" She dared to spit in his handsome face.

She could be the most well-read and beautiful woman in the village or the world, no one – ** _NO ONE!_** \- called the great captain Gaston _'monster'_! Especially when his own father, the asylum staff, everyone around him called him that way… before he managed to prove them wrong during that blessed war. Wait… the existence of a demonic Beast was the perfect occasion to start a new war. Gaston could show everyone he wasn't a monster but to the contrary the most skilled leader and most effective soldier! The manliest and most achieved man ever! The hero the village –or even whole France!- was in need of. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Gaston, with all due respect…"

 _Oh no, you won't stop me,_ sale petite merde _! You will never stop me ever again! I remember what you truly are!_

"Do you want to be next?!" _You're already lucky I didn't utter a word about your loathsome tastes in men! But if you want to live what **I** lived, then be my guest!_ "Fetch my horse!" Gaston ordered like a proper captain since the war ended. He barely noticed the refrained tears in LeFou's eyes. What mattered was his blind obedience.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston goes nuts and goes down.

The heated soldier made it to a doorway at the top of a tower. The ghastly hairy demon was here.

He aimed his gun at it as he tried to look intimidating. Why, of course he was intimidating! He'd claimed it himself back at the tavern when LeFou–  stop it! There's no LeFou anymore! This shameful, perverted being was dead to him! The Beast looked unarmed. Good. The captain didn't know how to manage if that demon had a weapon. Wait! It made no difference! Gaston would disarm it anyway! He was the best soldier, wasn't he?

"Hello, Beast. I am Gaston. Belle sent me." A little bit of verbal attack couldn't hurt, right? In fact, it could, it even was his goal. If the enemy's spirit was broken, it was easier to take him down. His late father was right; war was the best teacher. "Are you in love with her?" He mocked the Beast. He had to break it mentally. "Did you honestly think she'd want you?"

As Gaston internally laughed at the thought of a girl in love with such an ugly creature –even if it actually was true, he couldn't help but picturing himself telling foolish LeFou the same thing.

_Did you honestly think I'd want you? You appalling, short, fat, worthless piece of garbage._

_Again, there's no LeFou anymore! Shoot him down and he'll disappear!_

Gaston shot. From behind, of course. His specialty. He noticed the Beast was still alive but now too far for his gun to reach. He looked for his arrows but instead found the last person he expected to meet.

"Belle?"

She had the nerve to break them.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

That was it. He wasn't going to be all sweet and falsely compassionate with her anymore. If being nice doesn't work, well, she will see what it costs to stand up to the great captain Gaston! She will see what a real soldier is!

"When we return to the village, you will marry me. And that Beast's head will hang on our wall!" She will see what an all-antlers decoration looks like! That will teach her!

"Never!" She protested as she tried to steal his gun from him. He ended up falling but not to his death, luckily. He saw his gun falling not so far away. He rushed to get it back. On his way he noticed the hairy creature pathetically clawing on slipping tiles.

"I'm coming for you, Beast!" Gaston roared.

He loved it when his prey was trembling in fear before he took it down. Yeah, he loved it. He'd always loved it since the asylum. That feeling, that ecstasy of absolute power… It almost gave him orgasms. Only the delectable smell of blood was missing here. He saw the Beast began to jump from tower to tower. He managed to track him and ended up facing it. The brutal captain wanted blood and he would have it! His strong muscles ripped off a stone statue and started to beat off the Beast with it. It would take way more time than with a gun or any other weapon to kill it. Perfect. The intoxicated soldier even used his advantage to roughly kick the monster back.

_I want blood! I want blood! I want blood! **I WANT BLOOD!!** _

"Gaston! No!" Belle cried behind him. As if he cared.

But the Beast seemed to care more. It suddenly turned back and held Gaston's stone weapon. Then it fiercely gripped his throat and put him swaying about in thin air. Threatening to drop him in the cold abyss. The warmonger felt an inhuman dread running along his shaking spine as his feet felt no more ground below them. No. No! Not that shameful and unmanly feeling again! It came back! It poured into Gaston's mind like dark ink into clear water. _Fait_ _chier_ , he thought he'd managed to get rid of it twenty years ago!

_It's gonna drop me! It's gonna drop me! I'm scared! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!_

He'd have given anything –even his perfect beauty!- not to feel that helpless again!

"Don't let me go…" He tried to articulate through the strangling of both fright and the huge paw. "Please! I'll do anything…" He pleaded. Why was he suddenly so scared of something he was easily beating seconds ago? "Don't let me, Beast." He pleaded again.

"I am not a Beast." The monster almost whispered right into his eyes.

The proud captain lost his voice.

_I am helping you! Helping you not to turn into a horrid repulsive beast!_

_I'm not a beast, I'm your son!_

_I assume… you won't behave like a repulsive beast again._

As well as his mind.

He was thrown on the hard ground. Just the way his terrible father used to.

"Go. Get out." He heard as he was running away. _Merde. **Merde**!_ Even if dead for decades, his damn father still scared him! No! He wasn't scared, he couldn't be scared! He was a Duhamel, he was a soldier, he was a man! A fucking man! Neither demonic creatures nor his fucking dead parent did scare him! He will prove it right now!

He shot right into the Beast's back. Again, his specialty.

_Damn you, cursed Beast! Damn you for stealing the best girl from me. Damn you for reminding me my douchebag of a father. Damn you for reminding me fear! Damn you for ruining all my work to become the most perfect man! Die! DIE!  DIE! **DIE!  DIE!**_

"Please!" Belle begged.

Gaston reloaded his gun and shot once more.

**_DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! D-_ **

He looked at his feet. Shit! He hadn't noticed it! He was too busy to shoot the creature. _Merde_ , the bridge he stood on was crumbling down! What should he do?

_Quick, you're going to fall! Do something! Go away! Go…_

Soon, there was no more ground to stand on.

 _No! No! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I don't want to! I DON'T WANT TO! I'm scared! I'm so scared!_ _LeFou… my LeFou… my sweet_ petite crêpe _… where are you?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was done weeks ago but I couldn't post it before for plot consistency.

LeFou's joy of living was flowing out of his red swollen eyelids. He kept rocking his dead captain, kissing his forehead and running his fingers through the stained dark hair.

"I'm begging you… I'm begging you…" The incarnation of selfless love was repeating like a mantra in a squeaky voice.

Was he begging Gaston to wake up or Agathe to bring him to life? LeFou didn't even know. He had forgotten about everything he knew. Except for one: he desperately loved Gaston even now after all the hurtful things his captain had done to him. He still loved him like the first day.

Gaston was a bastard. But this bastard was his world. _Petite Crêpe_ needed his mad hunter by his side. Even if the opposite was untrue, even if Gaston wouldn't bare the mere sight of his devoted nurse, LeFou didn't care! He would gladly let his long-life friend bang all the wenches he'd want or even hate him! He just wanted Gaston to be safe and happy. That's all LeFou ever wanted. Was it too much to ask for?

The blond enchantress came closer. She had come up with the best-fitted solution.

"LeFou. Step back please." She said as she lifted her glowing right palm and aimed it at the weeping man.

"What? Wait! Wait! What are you doing??" He demanded out of dread and tire.

"I will erase Gaston from your memory. Thus, you will not suffer the pain of his loss." Agathe told him.

LeFou tightened his grip on Gaston's body. His tears poured out thicker as his red eyes threw furious spears at the sorceress.

"DON'T YOU REMOVE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE FROM MY BRAIN, YOU DEMONIC BITCH!" He roared at her despite his sore throat. This unexpected yell cut off Agathe's spell-casting and made LeFou's whole body uncontrollably tremble.

"Who do you think you are erasing people's memories as you like?? You think we are your toys?... You're no better than Gaston!... But I know… **_he_** can change! I know him and I love him!" He cried out before he looked back at the blood-stained livid face of his beloved one. With a shaking hand, he cupped his stone-cold cheek. "He's a jerk alright… he's mad as hell… but… he hasn't always been like that, trust me… he's… he's all my life… literally all my life…" _Petite Crêpe_ blabbered as an umpteenth tear ran over his wet face. "He's all my life…" he repeated as if he just realized it. "Oh my God… he really is." He chuckled as misery and bliss clashed against each other inside of him. "Don't you erase all of my life from my memory."

The enchantress lowered her arm. She couldn't carry on her spell. Seeing a mourning and devastated LeFou somehow halted her. Contrary to the late soldier or to Prince Adam the first time she met him, LeFou was sweet and kind. His heart was as pure as Belle's. Now Agathe thought about it, he could have easily filled in for Belle to lift the curse. Even if it'd have been a bit harder with his illiteracy ( _oh great, now she was_ _picturing_ _the Prince teaching LeFou to read_ ). His heart was so full of love it was almost too small to hold it in. Maybe what ran out of his eyes was this overflow of love. No. She couldn't bring herself to cast a spell on him, should it be for his well-being or not. It just didn't feel right. She wasn't going to bring the dead scumbag to life, was she? But right now, she didn't find any other solution to put a smile on LeFou's face. A smile that could easily be swiped off by the abuse of a certain hunter. The sorceress had witnessed among the other villagers that particular…'gift' of Gaston. This douchebag had blatantly used the tavern jester's undying feelings to get away with his attempted murder on Maurice. The old man had even been outraged at Gaston after seeing that. Love really must be a serious matter for the inventor, Agathe thought.

Wait, would that mean Gaston and LeFou had come out of their closet in front of Maurice? There was no other way. How could he have known about LeFou's hidden love then? Oh that poor man! That plus the attempted murder and sending to the asylum… Let's not include the harassment on his daughter… Gaston really had been the ordeal for Maurice.

But… that meant… Gaston had shown affection to LeFou? Publicly? Well, by pure accident, no doubt about that, and just in front of one man, but still…  Agathe then recalled the almost sensual closeness between the two war mates back at the tavern. LeFou was massaging and pampering his sugar-coated captain and the latter was letting him do in front of everyone. Also the magician remembered being shocked when she saw Gaston tenderly hugging his friend, again, under the eyes of the whole village. Well, the mob leader had actually displayed quite a confusing expression on his face. Like he was refraining to do something he craved to do. Was the war responsible for his shitty behavior after all? Maybe. But Agathe was sure there was something else, specific to Gaston.

Ah yes. Denial. This dumbass was in denial of a love that was getting harder and harder to keep down while LeFou, without shouting from the rooftops he loved men, never intended to conceal his affection. Besides, she didn't remember ever seeing them apart for more than two minutes. People thought LeFou followed Gaston but Agathe was convinced it was the total opposite. LeFou didn't need Gaston, but Gaston needed LeFou. The evidence was just here at her feet and in the self-made nurse's arms. If there was a chance this dickhead was able to love, maybe she should… Ugh! Was LeFou more manipulative than Gaston in the end?

"LeFou." The latter looked up. "I'll grant your wish." She calmly said whereas she was boiling inside. She was supposed to remain neutral and impartial!

 _Petite Crêpe's_ grim face beautifully lit up.

"You… you will?"

"Yes. But I'm warning you..."

"What? What??" He worried.

"I'll revive him but I won't heal his non-lethal injuries. You'll have to deal with that part."

"I-I will! Of course I will! I'll have you know I was a nurse!" LeFou proudly claimed.

"You still are, aren't you?" Agathe teased as she prepared her magic.

The still-on-duty nurse would have gladly chuckled if his damaged heart wasn't beating like crazy. It was so warm and so excited he stopped breathing. LeFou swore it was going to tear off his chest.

_Gaston… Please come back! Please come back!_


	17. Chapter 17

He fluttered his eyes open. Where was he? He winced at the dazzling sunlight. Near him were a gorgeous castle… and the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen: his sweet LeFou. Gaston was about to smile when an appalling pain took his whole body hostage. Being  a man, screaming was out of question, so he just grunted. Even if this abysmal pain was unbearable. Every bone, every muscle felt like on fire. His jaw, his ribs, his back, his legs… Everything hurt so much it frightened him.

_It hurts. Everywhere, it hurts so much!_

He looked back at LeFou with sad watering eyes that made the unconditional lover's heart twinge.

"LeFou…" He painfully wheezed. "Help…" He whined in an unusual high-pitched voice.

It seemed that bastard had forgotten everything. That was unfair. It was LeFou's right to get his revenge on Gaston! Nevermind. He just couldn't harm a man who was begging for his help and shedding tears in front of him. Especially if it was Gaston. Besides, it was a bit _Petite Crêpe_ 's fault if this idiot was in such a sorry state. He stroked the captain's delightfully warm cheek. If he didn't run away and followed Belle, maybe… Oh, what was he thinking now! Of course it wouldn't have changed anything! No one, not even LeFou, could stop Gaston when he was in berserk mode. Not all the time… He could hardly go back in time now, could he? The devoted pancake kept thinking as he ran his left hand through Gaston's raven hair. When his hand reached back the unshaven cheek, it softly rubbed against his palm.

His whole body hurt like literal Hell without he knew why, he was terrified against his will -he was a man and a soldier for God's sake!- but at least his sweet LeFou's hand felt nicely fresh against his skin.

 _Nom de Dieu_ , why, just at the moment emancipated LeFou wanted to confront Gaston, was this dick in tremendous pain, all puppy-eyed and pathetically whimpering? Yes, _Petite Crêpe_ felt like he was holding a wounded puppy. A puppy that was all rabid moments ago. And not very familiar with the loyalty concept which was unusual for dogs.

As he rubbed his face against the smooth hand to forget the enormous pain creeping in his whole body, Gaston remembered. The torches, the pitchforks, the mob, the enchanted furniture, the beast, the fall… He loudly gasped and started to hyperventilate.

"It's… It's alright Gaston! Calm down. It's alright."

How come he had survived? Was he actually invincible? But then why would his body hurt so terribly? He also remembered the huge, atrocious rage that had possessed him and made him completely forget about everything including the crumbling bridge. Why had rage taken over this time? LeFou should have been there to… Rage crumbled down to bring out a horrid realization. Right. The brave and awe-inspiring captain had thrown his personal nurse under a harpsichord back then. After having used him as a human shield against a boxing coatrack. And threatened to send him at the _Maison des Lunes_ while knowing from experience what was going to happen to _Petite Crêpe_. _Petite C–_? Gaston hadn't called LeFou that way in ages. Why? His blushing pancake was still as cute as ever. Seeing him all tousled and covered in tears was a bit heartbreaking though.

 _Oh my sweet_ crêpe _, how could I ever think of hurting you?_

Wait. LeFou was still here for the crippled leader, even weeping for him, after all the wrong Gaston had done to him? The broken hunter should think it was normal since his glowing-faced doll had always been like that with him. When he came back from the asylum, when he slaughtered his own father, when he nearly died several times on the battlefield… No matter how crappy Gaston's behavior was, LeFou was always here for him. Always… Yet the hunter had abused and abandoned him like a nobody. And actually felt relief and content at the moment! His _sweet_ crêpe should leave him for dead. Yet his devoted nurse kept holding him tight. And Gaston didn't want at any cost LeFou to leave. His mind was so awfully confused and his whole body so painful right now. Pain terrified him but the only alternative to it scared the fearless warrior to death. Cause that was it. Death. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die!

 _Petite Crêpe_ heard a soft whimper. Gaston?

"LeFou…I love you! I love you!" The lost-minded captain cried out of the blue into the surprised nurse's swollen eyes. "I love you! I love you so much!"

What? Was he sincere? To _Petite Crêpe_ it sounded more like a plea for help. Gaston was terrorized of death and had found nothing better than a fake confession to get his freshly betrayed mate's help. So lame. But… if Gaston thought he was dying, maybe he'd decided on the contrary to be honest at last. After years of stupid lies only **_he_** believed. Well, true or false, it didn't matter. What mattered was Gaston pitifully blinking his glittering eyes at him. Angry or not, LeFou just couldn't cope with that.

"I love you…" the captain kept raving. "Don't leave me…"

"Bastard. You know I won't, don't you?" The weeping angel smiled. He didn't care if Gaston was trying to use his feelings again to get his sorry ass saved. Neither did he want his obnoxious captain to suffer or die.

"Don't leave, please, don't leave…" The terrified captain sobbed as he kept staring at LeFou.

The latter kissed his snow-wet forehead. "I won't. I promise I won't. I won't leave you Gaston. I promise. I promise…" _Petite Crêpe_ repeated as he gently cradled his injured puppy.  


	18. Chapter 18

As _Petite Crêpe_ gave endless kisses to his sobbing puppy, he noticed Gaston didn't try to avoid them. He even looked like he welcomed them. The shattered captain's eyes were closed and he had a soft smile on his soaked face. If he'd been a cat, LeFou could have sworn he was purring. How? Kissing had always been the line not to be crossed for the man among men. Banging from behind was ok but kissing was forbidden. And tonight, he'd even threatened to out and lock him at the Maison des Lunes. So why the sudden change? Maybe another trick to manipulate the gullible pancake? Maybe Gaston had definitely lost his marbles? Maybe he finally had decided to stop hiding his true colors?

Again LeFou didn't care. He only cared about his crumbled captain's well-being. But how would he take Gaston back to the village? Gaston was into pieces and the zealous nurse wasn't in good health either. Agathe had the benevolence to heal his broken ribs but seeing Gaston suffer made him utterly sick. Maybe he could ask Belle for help. Surely were there some royal medics in that big castle. And it's not like any doctor in Villeneuve would accept to fix the guy who led the village to a certain death. LeFou would gladly take care of his whimpering warrior personally but the damages were too important to handle them alone. But Belle was the last person who'd want to help Gaston. What's more, a Prince lived here. If Gaston showed his face again to the Prince, he'd surely be charged with regicide, tortured and put to death in the crudest way.

 _Petite Crêpe_ was desperate. He didn't know what to do. For the first time, he didn't know how to help the love of his life; and it ate him up inside. He hugged his red pup tighter against his chest. It was the only thing he could do now.

He thought he finally could breathe out but he was scared as hell. What would his beloved rabbit hunter become if he remained in such an awful state? To see Gaston suffer was a rusty dagger being jabbed into his heart every passing second. He didn't want him to suffer! He didn't want him to be hurt! It scared the enamoured pancake as much as war itself!

Now he thought about it, LeFou had always hated seeing Gaston hurt but this visceral need to take care of him personally -and exclusively- was recent. If twelve years ago can be considered as recent. Indeed, since all these too numerous times he almost lost the soldier of his heart, he'd sworn he would always support and take the most careful care of his egg-eater. Whatever stupid thing he'd want to do like harassing a girl into marrying him or even starting a new war in the Prince's castle!

Also, being next to his cherished mythomaniac 24/7 may calm down his trauma from the battlefield. He had seen so many poor guys die… some in the most graphic way… in the most horrible pain…

 _Please God, don't let this happen to my Gaston! Please! Agathe… Come back! Don't let him suffer like that… I can't take care of him alone… Someone please… help. Help me. Help him!_ He prayed as he kept his tight hold on his shivering wolf cub.

"LeFou?" He heard a feminine voice behind him.

"Belle?"

"Do… Do you need help?" She shyly stammered.

"What?" Was God hearing his prayers for once?

"You… you must blame me…for what happened…" She was crying. "B-but I assure you… it was an accident!" She asserted.

She thought Gaston was still dead. She believed it was her fault! But the bodybuilding-addicted dummy had brought this on himself! No one asked him to declare war on a castle! Especially not Belle!

"I know it was." LeFou mumbled. "It's not your fault, Belle." He added before putting another kiss on the captain's forehead. "It's alright, my love, it's alright." He whispered.

"I know… how you must feel but… you shouldn't stay here." The new princess advised him. "It's… still cold and… you probably need a doctor…" She suggested.

"Actually… I'm not the one who's in need of a doctor right now." _Petite Crêpe_ admitted.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked before she covered a loud gasp with her hands.

_He… he's not dead? This man's a monster. How? How did he survive?_

"But… I can't find anyone who'd want to… help him. Well, there's me but… I won't be enough here." LeFou lamented.

Though deep down Belle wished for the soldier's disappearance, she didn't want to wrong such a kind and selfless man. Gaston'd been horrible towards him last night, yet he still loved him unconditionally. She wasn't going to bring him more sadness. She stepped closer.

"I'll make you enter by one of the backdoors. Follow me."

 _Petite Crêpe_ was about to get up but a harsh grip followed by a soft whining pulled down his bowtie.

"I'm not leaving, _mon chéri_. But you gotta help me. You have to stand. Can you do that?" He whispered.

He managed to put his all-muscled partner on his back with not so much awkward feedback except for some "it hurts, Jacques" in his ears. His heart fluttered at the hearing of his birth name.  He couldn't help but kiss him on his wet cheek. As he walked with his precious package on his back, he wanted Belle to help carrying Gaston but LeFou guessed she wanted to be the furthest possible from her harasser. Still she was the first person who currently was helping him. So she didn't hold any resent towards him? Towards them, _Le Duo_? And she just had saved a whole castle with the power of love? _Petite Crêpe's_ life would have been so much easier if he'd met her before Gaston. Also he'd be literate. Books never have been the captain's strength. She was clever and kind. Gaston was thick and self-absorbed. Yet he loved, he ADORED Gaston endlessly. Someday, he should remember why he loved him so much.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! LeFou gets to joyfully (not really) take care of his rabbit hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little flashback of Gastt and his nurse dealing with frostbite.

The castle's doctors haven't even touched the hunter yet Gaston was already cursing at them and trying to punch their teeth off. The physicians left way faster than they'd come in. A few were actually scared of the rabid captain and, above all, they were yelled at while they'd entered the room unwillingly in the first place. They had almost lost their families and their Prince because of that rascal.

LeFou was so ashamed. Like a mother is ashamed of her son's bad behavior. The people Gaston had hurt the most –Belle and her Prince- wanted to help him and yet he was still acting like the most spoilt brat ever. He had a fierce want to slap this son of a bitch and shout 'what did I do to have such a shitty friend?' or 'how come I still care for an ungrateful jerk like you?'. But the tortured features on his beloved captain's face stopped him. Instead, he sighed out if tire and came closer of his dizzy puppy. How many days and nights would he pass staying locked in that room? How long would he keep bearing the hunter's appalling fits of anger and mood swings?

* * *

 

"Ouch! That hurts!" Gaston yelled.

"If you'd stay still, it wouldn’t hurt as much!" His devoted nurse scolded him as he was trying to disinfect a nasty wound on the angry puppy's jaw.

"If you hadn't run away, none of this would have happened!" The ex-captain replied.

That's it. That was the last straw. Now it really was ' _too much'_. The done nurse loudly slapped him.

"Well, if you hadn't **threatened** me, used me as your **shield** ," he gritted his teeth, "thrown me under a **fucking** harpsichord and abandoned me, I wouldn't have run away!" He screamed before realizing his face was burning hot and his whole body was quivering again.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in my way!" The hunter said in a wry smile.

_You know how I am when I feel hot-headed._

"Oh look who's switching his opinions now! Well, **_you_** should learn to control your temper! By your fucking self!" LeFou roared as a soaked cloth splattered into Gaston's face.

The irritated captain tossed it off before he angrily turned his back –wincing in the process for he'd forgotten about his body's deplorable state- and started to sulk against his pillow. It was the first time LeFou was mad at him. He had never raised his voice and let alone his hand against the captain before. Gaston didn't deserve this. He'd tried to protect the village just like back at the war! He should be thanked and praised! And LeFou just should have been there to temper him, like this stupidhead always did!

But… how could _Petite Crêpe_ have done so, trapped under a piece of furniture? And the hot-tempered soldier had strived to get rid of him, hadn't he? In his way or not, Gaston's intentions towards LeFou wouldn't have changed much. In short, it was Gaston's own fault if his perfect body was now disgracefully flawed. But he would never admit it openly. And the only one who would help him had left the room anyway. It was Gaston's fault too. He had almost died because LeFou couldn't save him, and now… now LeFou didn't **_want_** to save him. It was all Gaston's fault.

Maybe… his unspeakable state was God's punishment? Pff! What was he thinking now? God punishing one of his soldiers for having rejected a sodomite? Nonsense. He should have suffered the Almighty's wrath way sooner then. He had bedded the same sodomite after all.

* * *

 

It's been a few days now. A few days since him and Jacques had left Villeneuve to defend the country against actual real English soldiers. Gaston wondered how they looked like. Were they all scruffy with hairs everywhere and pointy teeth like in his fantasies? Maybe worse? Well, he would gladly take them down all the same. The not-yet captain was daydreaming in the middle of the night when he heard a faint squeak and felt some ruffling against his back. A mouse was crawling under his tent? He sat up and searched for the squeaky thing. It was lying down just next to him and way bigger than a tiny mouse.

Jacques. He was shivering and let out small whimpers. Gaston hadn't the time to wonder why when he got the answer assaulting his skin. Freezing cold. He shuddered. As much as it was summer, the night remained cold in the Pyrénées mountains. He could endure it. He'd live in a place way colder for one whole year. Also his late father sometimes had forced him to sleep all naked, to help him to 'be a man'. It had helped Gaston to grow more resistant at least. He could put up with cold. But could Jacques?

A sudden and dreadfully sinful thought crossed his mind.

_I want to hug him against my bare chest…_

_No! Didn't the asylum teach you nothing,_ abruti _? It's a crime! If you were a woman maybe… WHAT?? Why would you be a woman? Being a man is better! Being the manliest man is the best! Why would switch for the lowest rank? If Jacques is cold, he just has to deal with it, like you do! He's a man too, right? Then he has to act like one! He's not a child anymore! War, frostbite and starvation will do him good. Maybe it will even help him to throw away these weird and sin-near habits he still sticks to like singing in falsetto, picking daisies or being a bit too affectionate with his mates. Come on, let's sleep now._

Gaston was about to dream about war and all his future English murders when the squeaks started again.

_Jacques, be a man, dammit!_

The stubborn hunter kept his back turned at the shivering curly-haired ball.

_Stop trembling! I want to sleep!_

He ended up lazily turning around to stare at the quivering back of his friend.

 _Oh,_ et puis merde _!_ Gaston gave in as he cursed in his head.

He gently grabbed Jacques' side –or rather tried to- and turned his soft body to face him. Tears were slowly running from his squeezed down eyelids. The hunter caught himself trying to wipe them dry with his thumb. He immediately stopped. What was he doing? He wasn't his mother, _bordel de merde_! It was a wrong idea to turn around anyway. But… Jacques' skin was so cold. All of his hairs were so erected up they were about to soar away. Despite the low temperature, Gaston felt strangely warm inside of his chest. He had to hold his _Petite Crêpe_ tight against him. It'd help his friend to feel less cold. And more importantly it'd allow Gaston to sleep.

He slowly closed his arms around Jacques' waist. Then, he drew his soft pancake even closer. Christ, his body was so cold! While he should have pushed him back, Gaston all at once hugged him tighter against his warm chest. A bit more coldness wouldn't hurt the toughest man of the village, would it? He could endure it. Jacques couldn't. It wasn't a crime to help a friend to get better, right? Especially in wartime.

The compulsive hugger felt the shivering against his pectoral muscles calming down as he heard a small sigh of relief.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a flashback. Gaston asks LeFou for a little service.

The sleepy hunter woke up. His nose was buried into fluffy locks. Soft and silky hair… That's right. Jacques was cold and hugging was the only way to help him warming up. Gaston was about to go back to sleep when he noticed something else also had warmed up.

_THE FUCK?? Why have I… ? Wait, maybe it's already morning! No it's still night. Then why…? Could I be…? No! Impossible! We're both men! I can't possibly be attracted to a man! Even an incredibly cute one… What- NO! Jacques isn't 'cute'! What the hell Gaston! Throw these disgusting ideas out of your brain once and for all!_

_I know! There was that group of prostitutes earlier today. They were visiting the camp in search of 'customers'. They weren't very neat –even drunk for some of them- and probably were peasant women who looked for extra income. But a few rather were pretty. I should have tried my first time with them. That must be it!_ Gaston thought while still hugging his _Petite Crêpe_ tight against him.

 _His skin is smooth. I want to explore it…_ His thoughts ran around as his hands did on Jacques' soft body. _This girl is a wonder to_ _caress…_ _She's soft…_ _even a bit plump… I like it._ His eyes finally adjusted to the surrounding darkness as he recalled the prostitutes had already left a few hours ago. _Merde! This is not a girl at all! This is… Jacques._

_Ma petite crêpe._

Gaston shook his head.

 _Stop it,_ nom de Dieu _! This is a man above all! Even considering the possibility of getting… physical with him is criminal! And appalling! And sinful! You know it more than everyone else!_

He looked back at his straight up manhood. Should he…?

_No! Touching oneself is as sinful and disgusting! You can go deaf or get horrible diseases if you do it! You must relieve it with a woman only!_

But there was no woman here. Not anymore. The fresh soldier had frozen on the spot when one of the public girls had teased him. Back at that moment, Gaston had felt like it was… wrong. Like he shouldn't do it. Like he was going to make someone sad if he accepted. Now, he really found himself stupid for having rejected that pretty girl's advances, even paid advances. There was no other way. It would be a one-time thing. It wouldn't happen again. And from now on, he'd accept the advances of every girl! It'd help him fix his disturbed mind and gross desires. It'd only make him a better and worthier man.

But there was another problem. Jacques was sleeping. And would he accept to play… a woman? Also neither of them knew a damn thing about… intercourses. Well, they'd figure it out together. As always.

"Gaston?" A small sleepy voice asked.

The hunter almost screamed. He didn't notice he had slightly backed away from _Petite Crêpe_ and so awaken him.

"Jacques? You're-you're awake?"

"Am I?" The fluffy teenager asked out of pure sincerity. He sounded like he wasn't sure. He closed one eyelid after another. Then re-opened them the same funny way. "Is it morning?"

"N-no it isn't."

"Oh."

"Listen, uhm…"

"What?"

"There's something…  a… service… I need you… to give…"

"Yeah?"

"Give… here…" Gaston stuttered as he vaguely showed his private parts to the half-asleep pancake's eyes.

"Oooh… looks pretty hard…" _Petite Crêpe_ giggled.

 _Is he laughing at me?_ Gaston wondered.

Normally, Jacques would be embarrassed at such intimate things. He definitely wasn't wholly awake. Or thought he was dreaming. The perfect occasion. He either won't remember or will think it was a dream.

 _Is it a sin if it happens in dreams?_ Gaston caught his brain wondering.

Then he saw Jacques shifting down to the standing up small soldier.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"I saw the public girls doing it today." He answered before he stuck out his tongue and began to run it along the hard intimate gun.

Gaston yelped. Jacques, his lifelong friend, his best friend, he was… It was surprisingly good although a bit clumsy.

_Is it a sin if it's in the mouth?_

He bit his lower lip not to let out unmanly moans. It was hotter than before between his thighs. It was boiling, melting. His cheeks flamed up. He didn't know one could feel so good down that… place. No, he was about to moan like a man is not supposed to again. A man is not supposed to moan at all!

He flipped Jacques' body over.

"Jacques!" The fiery youngster almost shouted. He was panting and his heart furiously racing.

_Should I really do it?_

"Gaston, what are you do…?" _Petite Crêpe_ 's eyes widened up. "G-Gaston! What…?" He noticed the veiny and twitchy material in front of him. "What are you doing??" He asked out of pure dread.

Shit. He had fully woken up.

"W-Wait! This is not what…"

_Of course this is what it looks like!_

"I'm sorry Jacques, I thought you were awake!" Gaston poorly apologized. "You… you said I could…" He lied. He wasn't going to tell his _crêpe_ he was licking him a few seconds ago.

"That you could do what?? Are… are you out of your mind?" Jacques tried not to scream.

"I'm… I'm sorry. But… I woke up like that and… you said you would… help…"

"What?" _Petite Crêpe_ was outraged. Why in the world would he allow Gaston to… ?

 _"All he wants is bang you filthy little butt!"_ he suddenly remembered.

Jacques sometimes touched himself –along with a tremendous shame feeling- when he thought about Gaston. He knew it was wrong. To touch his own private parts was wrong and thinking about a man that way, even his best friend, was even worse. But he couldn't help it. He desperately loved Gaston. Living with him in the same house for the past two years was pure bliss and only made his affection grow.

Even after the soldier's son had admitted he had killed his own father and went to the _Maison des Lunes_ , Jacques still loved him and wasn't scared of him at all. As for his father, Gaston just had defended himself. The old hunter always had given the coldest sweats to the little pancake. And the asylum… Gaston still was the sweetest to him, defending his _Petite_ _Crêpe_ against bullies and wild animals with more or less good outcome. Even Tom and Dick ended up stopping mocking them and started to look up to Gaston when they saw he was a skilled hunter and strong fighter.

Still, he didn't think having Gaston's sex inside of him was a good idea. Could it even fit in? He knew well it was wrong and disgusting but… deep down he wanted to try. If it was with Gaston, it could only feel good, right?

"Ok." Jacques replied.

"What?" Gaston genuinely looked surprised.

"If I said I'd help you… then… go for it. Put it in." The already blushing pancake calmly decided. He softly lied back on the ruffled sheets.

"A-Alright. Thank you. I… I promised it won't happen again!" The unsure soldier swore as his manhood came closer to Jacques' secret entrance.

 _Petite_ _Crêpe_ could feel the smooth tip of his friend's hardness touching his intimacy.

 _What if **I** want it to happen again? _He thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaston is a sad puppy.

Gaston found himself wetting his pillow with tears. Why? And what was this feeling of… misery? It probably just was the pain in his body. It hurt so much; even if he never would say it openly. Something was on the table next to his bed. The pale moonlight helped the hunter to see. Some wet cloth, a tiny bottle -probably some drug to sedate and a glass of water. A medic had come? Well, Gaston could understand people's wish to help him but as a man, a real man, he didn't need help, did he? Only dying men needed it. He wasn't dying, was he?

Oh, right. He was, well, kind of. Memories of recent events dripped back little by little into his patched up consciousness. LeFou rebelled against him, yelled at him… even slapped him. Gaston put his hand on the bruised cheek. It still was twitching. His devoted pancake had NEVER hit him before! Why? Why would he do that? The ex-captain wondered internally. The echo of his own whimpers in the empty bedroom made him notice he was crying again; and realize how much he was alone now. It punched him right in his damaged stomach. It hurt so much more than physical pain. If it hadn't been for LeFou, Gaston would have remained alone all his life! The wounded soldier could have got laid with the same pretty girls of course, but they'd have left him soon after. After all -and he was the first to be proud of it- girls liked him only for his beauty. Like _he_ liked Belle for her beauty.

_That cursed witch of a girl! If I meet her again, I'll…!_

He punched the mattress and regretted it immediately. He swore between his teeth.

So the Bimbettes saw him like _he_ saw Belle? He didn't know why, but Gaston felt belittled at that thought. Why? He should feel flattered on the contrary! Like Belle should have been flattered to be chosen by the most perfect man ever! _Et merde_ , screw Belle! She'd ended up with the Prince anyway. So what? Did she deserve a medal for that? Maybe the hunter should have picked an easier prey after all. But who? No one had come to ask him, if he was alright, if he needed anything. He was the hero, the savior of damn Villeneuve and NO ONE cared about him?

_Si…_

 LeFou cared -well, **_used to_** care- about him. Maybe that was the reason why Gaston had always kept his distance with the fluffy-haired man. That and the fact they were both men. What if LeFou had resist him since the beginning? Would he have given it a try? Gaston wondered.

It didn't matter anymore. LeFou, his only one friend who'd never wronged him, never betrayed him even with the mess with Maurice or during the wreck of that damn castle –where, he the praised war hero had used him in the most horrible way!-, LeFou who was always there to comfort him, cheer him up, praise him, even heal him like a perfect little nurse –a perfect little wife!-, LeFou who had the brightest and most rock-melting smile –that pure smile Gaston hadn't resist to back in the forest!-, LeFou who was the sweetest and kindest human being the ex-captain ever knew… he had treated him like shit! Not only that, now that pure angel wouldn't see him now. Because the douchy prick Gaston was had hurt him again while he'd just saved his poor life!

Never, never before Gaston had felt so sad, so down, so… scared. As if his life was of no worth at all… Right, Gaston never felt fear or sadness as long as his _Petite Crêpe_ remained with him. That was why the crumbling warrior wanted LeFou by his side all the time; when he was courting Belle, when they'd gone to 'look for' her or even when they'd gone to that demonic castle…

"Are you not the least bit concerned that this castle might be haunted?" LeFou had told him back then with the same characteristic sass even if scared and recently hurt.

_Oh LeFou, you're so much braver than me…_

"Don't lose your nerve, LeFou." He had almost whispered back in a shivering voice; as if he was terrified of the idea his friend might be scared and insecure. Like a child freaks out when even his parents don't know what to do. Did he see LeFou like… a father? No! Certainly not! His father was a dipshit. He'd never compare his sweet Fluffilocks to that vile creature! Like a… mother then? Gaston snorted. LeFou as his mother! Well, his sweet _Petite Crêpe_ had always acted like one now he was thinking of it. Even today. Until the worthless douchebag he was blamed this sweet dazzling angel for all _his_ own stupid faults and his own thick brick he had for a brain!

"What a dork…" Gaston said out loud.

He was all alone now. And everyone hated him. Even the only person Gaston thought he would never be hated by. Even LeFou.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST! This chapter was waiting in my folder for MONTHS now! But now I've found a proper beginning and transition chapters, I can FINALLY post it! I've written and re-written it again and again so it can be the most perfect possible! I think it's the chapter I'm the most proud of until now.

Once more, LeFou wondered why he had come back. Why had he come back to that short-tempered arrogant egg-gobbler? Earlier in the day, Gaston had blamed the done nurse for what happened to his poor muscular body. That wasn't the first time. Back at the war, the ex-captain often blamed him or his other subordinates for his own shitty mistakes. Saving his life wasn't enough to make him change apparently. So what was LeFou doing in front of that cursed door? In the middle of the night? In his gray linen night gown? With his little jug of water?

Night was the worst chosen time to 'chat' with Gaston. _Petite Crêpe_ was shivering a bit at the idea of meeting the rabid hunter again; especially after what happened yesterday and today morning. Knowing Gaston, he'd probably jump at LeFou's throat, punch his teeth out and curse him with all the swear words known to the French dictionary. Maybe spit on his face too.

But the tavern entertainer had made up his mind. He would take care of Gaston until the intimidating specimen gets better. He'd just remained mute. Yes, that was the only punishment LeFou had figured out for the red berserker: not talking to him.

LeFou let out a heavy and annoyed sigh. Was he as stupid as Gaston in the end? He turned the handle and pushed the door.

All he saw was a scrambled back and a silky black river.

_Right. Keep sulking._

He noticed Gaston had barely drunk the glass. He put the jug down the table nevertheless. He heard a faint ruffling from the pillow. He wasn't sleeping?

 _Who is it?_ Gaston turned back. _LeFou?_

"LeFou!" He cried out in a bright smile as he caught his fluffy nurse's wrist.

 _Petite Crêpe_ screamed. _Merde, now he will hit me! No! I've had enough of your shit! You should have stayed in that fucking asylum! I was a fool to believe I could make you a good guy!_

"Let go of me!" He screeched out as he managed to get free. "I've just brought water so you wouldn't die of thirst. But I don't want to deal with you again, am I clear?" He tried to sound the most assertive he could despite the tears in his glowing eyes.

What he saw in Gaston's eyes baffled him. The patched up soldier looked like he'd seen a ghost; he'd stopped moving, even his eyelids, and his blue irises were intensely staring at _Petite Crêpe_ who also noticed a pair of quivering lips.

 _Fuck that shit, I'm out._ LeFou thought before he was about to leave the quickest possible.

" _Non_! Don't go!" The wounded soldier panicked as he grabbed the done nurse's hand.

 _Petite Crêpe_ halted but didn't turn back.

"LeFou, please! I'm begging you!" Gaston pleaded with tears in his voice and gleaming eyes. "I know you hate me. I know you can't bear my face anymore." He shut his eyes on two slow-pacing rivers. "Fine! Hate me, despise me all you want! Punch me! Break into a song telling how flawed and repulsive I am… But please, please, my angel…" He squeezed LeFou's smooth hand. "Stay… one more night. Just one night. Please… Just… one night. Leave tomorrow if you want… but… don't leave… tonight…" He implored as his voice trembled more. "Please…" He bitterly sobbed before his hand slipped off _Petite Crêpe's_. "Please…" He whimpered in a blank voice as his stare slowly shifted to the window as if he didn't dare to look at his sugar pancake anymore. As if he didn't feel worth enough to. " _Pitié_ … don't go… please…" Gaston kept repeating.

_What do you expect, stupid? Of course he won't stay! You treated him like shit! Any sane person –anyone at all, sane or not!- would instantly get out after giving you a good couple of slaps in your shallow face! That's all you really deserve after all. That's all you **ever** deserved._

His sweet carmine plushie gave no answer. Gaston shut his eyes again.

_Come on! Slap me! Beat me! Tell me I'm the worst thing that ever happened to you! Just do something!_

The self-loathing warrior got the feedback he expected the least. A warm and smooth skin settled over his naked chest as soft arms tenderly embraced him. Why? Why was he hugging him? He should be punching, strangling him!

"Gaston…" His pure angel mumbled in his ear. "You really, really, **_really_** hurt me."

 _I know that. And I'm so sorry,_ mon amour _._

"You probably don't realize it…" LeFou chuckled.

 _I do! I do realize it, my beautiful love!_ Gaston craved hugging his _petite crêpe_ back but felt he just didn't deserve it.

"Everything you do is supposed to be the right thing, isn't it? So I guess you'll find an excuse as you always do."

 _No. No, there is absolutely no excuse for hurting you, my lovely_ peluche _._

The proud soldier wanted to say so many things but was still too stubborn to tell his heart out. Even now, his stupid man honor mattered more than the only true light of his life. Plus, he was sure it'd be useless to. LeFou simply couldn't believe him. Not after the vain and macho behavior he bugged him with for twenty years and his monstrous abuse on him!

"I… I don't know… if I can trust you again…" The lovable porcelain doll whined. "I'm… I'm even afraid… you might beat… the shit out of me right now…" He painfully admitted. "and… call me horrible names… I'm even afraid of looking at you." _Petite Crêpe_ sobbed in Gaston's ear in a sad squeaky voice half-muffled by his pillow.

Non. Non _, please, don't be scared of me my sweet LeFou. Don't be._ Mon Dieu, _what have I done?_

"I thought… I could never be scared of you… whatever you do…" The soft angel wept, his face still hidden in the pillow.

What was he doing in a bed? LeFou was the one who needed care and love, not him the short-tempered jerk!

_Look what happens when people go near you! You bring harm to everyone around you! Your father, Belle, Maurice, the fucking Prince!, the whole village,… even your precious LeFou. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be here. With you._

"Yet… I can't bring myself… to leave you all alone. I should hate you… but… what I hate… are the tears on your face." The weeping pancake concluded before he put his lips on his beloved captain's and started to brush the hunter's tears away with slightly shaking hands.

Gaston's eyes suddenly widened up. Even if he didn't deserve such a sweet treat, he couldn't help but slightly open his mouth and softly kiss his angel back. He also found his right hand rising up to wander into _Petite Crêpe's_ glossy locks. He gently pushed him closer to him.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry_ , mon bel amour _._ He mentally ordered as his own tears ran thicker. _Please_ , _don't be scared. I'll do anything to make you happy. I love you. I love you._

Never. Never in his whole life had Gaston kissed him so tenderly. Or kissed him at all! Maybe he truly was sorry. Maybe LeFou would get caresses instead of punches. Like the soft petting in his tangled hair right now. His romantic captain's lips delicately peeled off his to take care of his soaked cheek. As if it wasn't enough bliss, LeFou's skin shivered under his misled hero's callous yet smooth hands. It was like a dream. His captain's lips and hands were so warm and tender on his hungry skin… It was too good to be true.

Wait, maybe it **_wasn't_** true! What if it was Gaston's umpteenth attempted bribery to manipulate him and have him satisfying all of his Majesty's whims? This fucker had done it twice in the same evening after all. Well, that stupid pancake wasn't going to fall for it this time! He shoved the hot-bodied hunter off.

"Stop that, _enfoiré_!" He spat out.

"LeFou? Why–?"

"You don't even love me you shameless bastard! I'm just your… personal stuffed toy you need to sleep with like the giant **pathetic** manchild you are!" LeFou blurted out.

Gaston received these sharp words like a blazing spear thrown right into his heart. Because they were true. Almost.

"Once I calm down your childish fears and you get your annoying ego back, you will treat me as your slave again!" LeFou shouted out in tears. "Only **_your_** feelings matter to you! I won't fall for your fake affection again!" He finished before heavily panting. How long had he been holding this back for?

Tears poured on their own over Gaston's face. And he thought there was nothing worse than the dreadful physical pain he'd been dealing with for hours (or days?) now.

There _Petite Crêpe_ was again. His soft heart twinged and ached sharply at the mere sight of tears on his captain's face even while fully aware of his recent backstabbing. _Come on Jacques! It's just one of his lame tricks to get you at his feet! Stop believing him! Stop–_

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Gaston roared out as he startled LeFou; but kept his eyes off of him. "My affection… is not… fake!" He carried on in a calmer voice.

 _Although I wish it was._ The afflicted hunter thought before he put both his shaking hands over his mouth and nose. He let out a faint yet so loud sob. "I… I know… you can never… believe me…" He wept. LeFou noticed his glistening eyes have already turned red. Gaston felt a new flow of burning tears threatening to cross his eyelids as well as a heavy lump down his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands harder on his mouth.

 _See?_ _You shou_ _ld have confessed to your precious_ Crêpe _sooner! Way sooner. Now it's too late. He hates your guts so much he can't bear being with you anymore. Even just one night. Stupid. But it's just fair. You had it coming. You'll never have your ideal family, everyone avoids you like the Plague and now you've lost the only person who remotely liked you. And you deserve ALL OF IT!_

His angry friend didn't know what to think anymore. His once idolized captain looked like he was about to explode in tears. He came closer and timidly put back the ex-soldier's dangling locks.

"Hey…it's okay. Don't cry…" He whispered as two teardrops rolled over his own red cheeks. He just couldn't leave Gaston in such a miserable state. He tenderly kissed his temple. "Come on… It's alright… It's alright…" He kept whispering. Gaston suddenly clenched his fists around LeFou's vest and pressed his face against the soft chest as if his life depended on it. "I won't leave. I won't leave, ok?… Don't worry…" _Petite Crêpe_ tried to soothe his shivering captain as he smoothed the long dark hair. "I won't leave… I will stay. You hear me? I will stay with you." The amorous nurse repeated before he put a strong kiss upon his captain's head. "I'll stay with you."

Gaston made no sound while still clinging on the crimson cloth.

"Deep breaths, Gaston… Deep breaths…"


	23. Chapter 23

LeFou kept stroking his friend's mane and sighed out of relief. The scared puppy seemed calmer. Actually, the room, the whole wing was in complete, stark silence. The comforting mother broke it.

"Better now, my love?"

"I… I just wanted… to comfort you." Gaston mumbled with a child-like voice. "You sounded… so sad."

"No one wants to cheer up his pancake like Gaston…" LeFou softly sang as he slightly rocked his favorite hunter against his chest.

"Do… do you… hate me?" The broad-shouldered captain asked in a heartbreaking voice.

_The great and powerful Gaston is not so fearless after all, is he? The most laughable is that his worst fear is being hated. Whereas he's always done an excellent job to be so!_

But the whole village's hate was sugar and spice compared to LeFou's. It was the most frightening thing ever to Gaston.

 _I don't want him to hate me. I don't want him to be scared of me. Everyone else can curse me all they want! Only my fluffy_ Crêpe _matters!_

Such a soft and warm chest… Gaston could hear his _Petite Crêpe_ 's beating –fluttering- heart. Slowly, he full-mouth kissed it, the deepest and gentlest possible. He wished he could actually kiss this well-guarded treasure. He wished he could reach LeFou's heart. He always thought his personal nurse was crazy for him but… now after all he'd just lived… he wasn't so sure anymore.

_No wonder why._

"I don't. I… I don't… hate you, Gaston." He blissfully heard. He hugged his immaculate angel tighter.

"Thank God…" The terrified hunter wept.

_Or rather, thank you LeFou. I doubt God has anything to do with it. After all, we're both sinners. And content of it._

"I love you… I **do** love you." Gaston whispered. He could admit it now his plan to be acknowledged as the most perfect man by everyone had pathetically crashed down. How could his petty reputation and proving his worth to his dead (and loathed) father and to unknown bystanders ever be more important than his precious pancake? "I've… **always** … loved you…" He sobbed out. The large lump in his throat prevented him from making fluent sentences. As he was biting his lower lip, his nose began to run. He noisily sniffled.

"Gaston…" The dumbfounded nurse said in default of actual words.

"I hope… you can believe me… someday…"

"But… why didn't you-?" _Petite Crêpe_ began to ask.

"Because I was scared, alright?" The wet-faced captain curtly interrupted him. "A real man is not supposed to desire another man, isn't it? I thought that… if I acted like a proper man… it would pass but…" He buried his face into _Petite Crêpe_ 's mellow chest again. "I just… kept denying… my feelings…" He cried. "I even thought… that taking you from behind… wasn't out of love for you…" He sadly chuckled.

LeFou couldn't believe what he was hearing. Gaston, the man he'd always been, well, _fou_ for, was confessing to him?

"While you… your feelings never scared you… even if you knew what it'd lead to… but you know what? That scared me… as well…"

And he was admitting he can be scared, that he's even scared all the time?

" _That's_ the reason you've been such a jerk lately?"

"I know that's not a valid reason. Hell, **_nothing_** can justify hurting you!" The scarred ex-captain flamed up. He looked into his fluffy _crêpe_ glittering eyes. "You're so perfect…" He smiled as he firmly kept his arms around his friend's waist. "You're so cute, so kind, so… pure." He realized it now. Jacques was the purest being he ever knew. Not a demon at all! "So angelic…" Gaston let slip out of his lips.

"What are you saying now?" LeFou chuckled in an uncontrolled broad smile.

"I mean it! I can't remember of a single thing you did that didn't bring joy afterwards! Especially to me…" Gaston admitted.

 _Petite Crêpe_ couldn't believe his own ears. Gaston was telling him he made him happy? _Merde_ , he was so sure Gaston hated his guts a few days ago, now… he wasn't so sure anymore. It made LeFou outstandingly happy but also tremendously scared. What if it was a dream or Gaston just turned out to be crazier than he thought? What if he accepted his more than welcomed feelings and then went back to beforehand, when Gaston took him for granted? But shit, he couldn't leave the man of his life like that! He couldn't refuse the affection he'd been craving for since forever! Besides, it must have taken a lot of courage to gather and a lot of fear to overcome for Gaston to tell all this. LeFou hugged him tighter.

"Gaston, you **_are_** brave." He tried to comfort his weeping hunter.

"Please, I never was brave. You've seen it yourself. **_You_** are. You were always true to yourself, LeFou. And **_that's_** the wildest, most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." The ex-captain cupped _Petite Crêpe_ 's cheek. "Nobody deserves you, _mon ange_. Let alone me. You should look for someone better."

LeFou trembled so much he bit his lower lip. He took his captain's face-in-progress in his hands.

"I don't care if you deserve me or not!" He exploded. "I don't care if I deserve someone better! I love **_you_**! I've been **fucking** loving you since the first day we met and I'm not gonna stop now, you hear me?"

Gaston's heart took over his brain. He sprang out of his bed to kiss his _crêpe_ 's soft lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more fluff between the sad puppy and the fluffy pancake.

Even after shedding gallons of tears, Gaston's puffed eyes wouldn't stop crying. He was just too happy. As his dry lips were kissing his moist _Petite Crêpe_ 's, his hand caressed a wet cheek, then got lost into wonderfully smooth locks. An angel was kissing him! The hunter had never felt so light, so blissful before. He thought only murder and marriage could bring him content. He had lately discovered something –or rather, someone- else brought him more, so much more.

Love.

Not a vain thrill of getting the best trophy or stupid self-flattery. Not even a solid friendship.

True love.

Genuine love.

He couldn't let go of his cherished nurse's intoxicating lips. They were soft, warm, gentle… and kissing back. That could only mean LeFou loved him, right? Gaston recalled the sudden kiss of his fluffy pancake a few minutes ago.

 _"What I hate… are_ _the tears on your face."_

Beforehand, the proud soldier could never have believed another man's lips actually were what he'd been yearning for since ever. Or could he? Feeling his cute _crêpe_ 's lips against his was the most heavenly sensation ever. Even more than carrying a rifle or banging Villeneuve's easy girls or shooting his gun off on any moving thing. Gaston wished neither of them had lungs so they could kiss forever.

Oh, how LeFou regretted to have shoved his captain back. Gaston was kissing him! On the mouth! It was all he ever wanted! Manly yet tender lips were devouring his. And firm, strong hands were combing his tangled hair. Gaston loved him! Gaston loved him! So much joy was filling his heart he thought he'd have an attack. His eyes wouldn't stop pouring hot tears over his round face.

_Fuck that castle! Fuck the village! You're the only one for me, Gaston!_

A sudden hiccup made him bite his prince charming's lip.

" _Aïe_!"

"Oh! Oh no, I'm… I'm sorry, I…" He tried to apologize as another strong hiccup came forth.

"Calm down. Calm down, LeFou." His captain softly told him as he felt warm and rough palms caressing his cheeks.

"What? Wh-?" LeFou was about to ask as his breath was taken again.

"Breathe, my love. You're crying too much. Don't cry because of me." Gaston whispered as he hugged his newfound love against him.

 _Petite Crêpe_ felt a silky lock of hair tickling his nose. They really should have hugged more often. His rabbit hunter seemed to crave it and the smitten pancake felt delightfully warm and safe against Gaston's large body. Even a crumbling down body. As long as it was living, that was all that mattered. Although calmer, LeFou couldn’t help shedding one more tear in addition of smiling against the heating broad chest.

"I cry… because I'm happy…because **_you_** make me happy." He mumbled.

The mellow-hearted warrior deeply inhaled and hugged his soft porcelain doll tighter. _Petite Crêpe_ felt something like a nuzzling near his ear. **_He_** used to do that before. It really was like a dream. Except that he knew now his feelings were shared.

"Jacques… _ma_ _petite crêpe_ …" The tavern owner breathed with a few tears in his voice.

His real name?  Again?  LeFou bit his lower lip, then let go of the gasp he was holding in. He squeezed his eyelids shut to block the path of an imminent waterfall. He ended up snuggling against his captain's thick pecs and soaked them with tears and faint squeaks.

_He didn't forget! He didn't forget!_

His Gaston was back!

"I'm sorry… sorry… for keeping you waiting..." His beloved whispered, nose still meandering through his fluffy curls. "…because of my own trifling insecurities. You're so much more important. Your hair… smells so good…"

"I have… a good conditioner." LeFou smirked. "Wait… ' **trifling** insecurities'?" He crinkled his nose and stared at his remorseful captain. "Gaston, I admit I… hated how self-absorbed and… arrogant you had become since the war… sometimes… it made me want to laugh… or even slap you…"

Gaston let out a heartbreaking sigh and shut his tearful eyes down.

"But that doesn't mean you have to switch and be the total opposite!" The mother pancake cupped the ex-captain's bruised cheek. "Gaston, if I've never argued with you… and **supported** you in anything you did… it's… precisely because… of your 'trifling' insecurities… because I didn't want you… to loathe yourself." The small nurse stuttered, choked by fresh tears. "Because I wanted you… to be happy. Oh… I've done such a terrible job… It's all my fault." He vainly tried to wipe his tears. "My stupid songs really were too efficient, weren't they? If I hadn't been so… keen to cheer you up… all of this shit with Belle and this castle… it wouldn't have happened…" LeFou wept. "And… you wouldn't be here... all bone-shattered… and crying…" He couldn't finish his sentence for he just didn't know what to add and a painful lump clogged up his throat. He covered his mouth with his hand as two watery pearls ran along his pink cheeks.

"You're saying… you regret to have made me happy?"

"What?" _Petite Crêpe_ looked up.

"It's not your fault." Gaston asserted, hands tenderly caressing his pancake's burning cheeks, nose stuck to cute LeFou's and stare right into the wonderfully glittering brown eyes. "You simply wanted me happy, right?" He whispered. "And… if I remember correctly, you told me many times it wasn't such a good idea to marry Belle."

_"You know, there are… other girls."_

_"You really want to marry into this family?"_

_"Who needs her when you've got us?"_

LeFou couldn't reply. Once more, his captain sparkly hypnotizing eyes had cut off his breath and made his brain short out. But for once, they weren't fiery or blazing. They were gentle, affectionate… as if they were screaming 'I love you'.

"You also… tried to stop me from doing… questionable things. So many times, Jacques."

_"So, moving on?"_

_"Deep breaths, Gaston."_

_"Gaston, with all due respect…"_

_"Do we maybe want to consider a slightly less… gruesome alternative?_

_"You know, it's not too late! We can always turn back…"_

_"Gaston, stop it!"_

"I should have listened to you, _mon magnifique amour_. But I thought… proving the largeness of my cock…" The ex-captain frowned. "… getting the world's praise and devotion… was more important than you. Or than plain good sense." He admitted looking back at his confused _crêpe_ with sad puppy eyes. "Because of these… **fucking** insecurities!" He cursed a bit louder than he wanted. "Even now it… enrages me!... admitting… I can be… I **am** … weak." His stammer increased as his wrecked body shivered more and more. He clenched his hands and looked away from his bewitched nurse again. As if shame commanded him not to gaze at this God's –or Satan's- dashing envoy too long; for the cast down hunter wasn't worthy of it. "I guess… you've noticed… how people's opinion about me is- **was!**... my main- **only!**... concern. I was… so sickly obsessed with it." Gaston stressed on the 'obsessed' word as if he was throwing it up. He gazed back at the window, at the frost-glowing moon. "Look where it led me… enrolling at just 16… enjoying slicing up living flesh… leading mere villagers to war… eyeing the same girl for years… hurting you…" He enunciated like a list of crimes a judge was charging him with.

"Gaston, please stop…" LeFou pleaded. He didn't like it when his hunter was overconfident and self-flattering, but he hated it when he wasn't at all!

"… and making a fucking **fool** of myself!" The said hunter ended up roaring and throwing his glass of water against the window in a loud smash.

 _Petite Crêpe_ knew Gaston wasn't able to turn calmer or wiser overnight. He knew he should keep a safe distance from Gaston but…

"I think it's enough talking for tonight." LeFou suggested as he got closer to the furious warrior.

"Jacques…"

Gaston's lips were soon sealed by his pancake's.


	25. Chapter 25

" _Sainte Marie mère de Dieu_! What was all that ruckus?" One of the castle servants panicked as he was opening the door. He was followed by a young maid.

"Lumière! What's happening?" She demanded, half-whispering.

"That's what I'd like to know, _ma douce_. _Messieurs_ , may I ask what does all that noise in the middle of the night mean?" Lumière almost ordered Gaston and LeFou.

 _Petite Crêpe_ looked at him.

"It's… it's nothing. Really." He awkwardly stuttered.

" _Bien sûr._ The man who almost killed our Prince and doomed our village AND yet was mysteriously accepted inside these walls is bawling like a dying boar… and smashed a crystal goblet!" The French butler dreadfully noticed. "But sure it's nothing!" He scolded.

"Lumière, please calm down. _You_ will awake the whole castle." The girl next to him reminded before she eventually glanced in front of her. She remembered these men. Especially the chubby one in a gray nightgown. She had "fought" a bit with him two days ago. She knew now he wasn't really the battlefield guy. How could have he battled after the soldier currently in a bed had horribly let him down -figuratively and literally? Oh, she felt bad for teasing the small man back then. But she just was defending the castle and herself. And what was he doing among an angry, war-thirsty mob if he didn't want to fight to begin with? She wondered how he could still care for that heartless, ferocious man. If her beloved Lumière had abandoned her like that, she wouldn't even see him again.

"Don't you talk to my sweet Jacques that way, you low…!" Gaston steamed up as his ribs started to hurt again. He growled and put his left hand on them.

"Gaston, calm down. It's no big deal." LeFou whispered as he caressed the said hand.

Plumette couldn't help thinking this man –LeFou; now she recalled his name- was behaving a bit like her.

" _Je vois_. I'm sorry _messieurs_ but it's currently nighttime. We're hundreds here who need to sleep. And you, _monsieur_ …?"

"LeF-" The fluffy nurse started.

"No…" Gaston whispered in a high-pitched voice.

"Jacques." _Petite Crêpe_ asserted as he heard a sigh of relief.

" _Monsieur_ Jacques. You have to go." Lumière told him.

"What? But Gaston…"

"Well I heard he didn't want to be taken care of, did he? And if you stay here, I think he's more likely to prevent everyone from having sweet dreams. I also think… you're not safe in this room."

"What?" The dumbfounded _crêpe_ chuckled in disbelief. "Of course I am!"

"Please, do not pretend, _Monsieur._ We all heard his loud voice. We all witnessed how he… handles a battle. And his companions. Look at that glass." Lumière said pointing the shattered pieces on the floor. "What makes you think it won't be you next time?"

 _Petite Crêpe_ couldn't reply anything. Was he… agreeing?

" _Allons_ , you must come with us." Lumière told him in a sympathetic voice. As if he felt sorry LeFou was still caring for that madman. "And go back to you room." He almost reached _Petite Crêpe_ 's wrist.

"No! I want to stay with him!" He protested.

"Why?" Plumette found herself asking. "Why do you want to stay here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because…" He noticed a few feathers in the girl's hair. Was she the bird duster from before? "Because **_I_** am the protecting one!" The zealous nurse claimed as he hugged his hunter against his chest.

The maid let out a small gasp. Now she understood. She understood why LeFou had come to the castle in the first place; and why he was still here. She was almost admiring him but still was confused. That Gaston was a horrible monster. A demon in dashing clothes. How was it even possible to love him?                                                                                  

"What do you mean? _You_ are the one in need of protection here!" Lumière retorted. "How can you be convinced of the opposite?"

"I love him, alright? I fucking love him!" The sobbing pancake yelled.

Except for LeFou's soft whimpers, the whole room went silent.

" _Très bien_. As you wish. But if I and my _jolie_ Plumette hear any noise again, you'll have to go, _Monsieur_ Jacques. Understood?" The butler asked, ready to close the door.

"Understood, _Monsieur_ Lumière." _Petite Crêpe_ terribly mimicked him as the door was closed at last.

Then he sighed; as much out of annoyance as of relief.

"What kind of bullshit passed through your head?" The not very talkative hunter suddenly spat out.

"What?"

"You… just told… a stranger… an enemy!... you want… to shag with me? Are you… are you an actual fool?" Gaston boiled up.

"He's not an "enemy"! And 'fool' does not mean _'fou'_! And… I don't want to 'shag' with you! I just want to help you!"

"What kind of help risking both our asses to be thrown in an asylum, a prison, or stake is?" Gaston accused him before he grumbled and sharply pushed _Petite Crêpe_ back.

Jacques received that gesture as a heavy punch in the face. Or rather in the heart.

_"You've noticed… how people's opinion about me was... my only concern."_

"What's more, you have the balls to claim _you_ are 'protecting' _me_? Who do you think you are? My mother? You think I didn't look foolish enough after Belle's rejection and my f-fall?" The furious captain abruptly stammered. "I must be publicly humiliated even more? Is that it?" He showed his fangs.

"Wha…? No!"

_"People's opinion about me was... my only concern."_

"You really are stupid, _le fou_! I don't know why I'm still allowing you by my side!"

"G-Gaston, I don't understand… Y-you just were…" The curly nurse's eyes began to blur.

"I was… I wasn't thinking correctly! I remind you my head was fucking smashed, _abruti_!" Gaston cursed as he pushed the lost-minded pancake to the floor.

"Gaston…" He barely breathed.

_"People's opinion about me was... my only concern."_

Jacques slowly backed off and started crying again. But not out of joy this time. He was scared. Again. Gaston terrified him again! The hunter was his lifelong friend and he'd always been used to his short temper but…

_Moments ago, he was apologizing. He was opening his heart to me. He was hugging me. He was… kissing me! So why?_

_"You should look for someone better."_

_"Ma petite crêpe…"_

_"You're so much more important."_

_WHY? WHY??_

_Petite Crêpe_ was so lost.

_"People's opinion about me was... my only concern."_

_People's opinion IS STILL your only concern!_  Jacques painfully deducted.

"Oh no. I didn't want… Don't be… I didn't want to do that…" Gaston stammered as he was clumsily trying to get off his bed.

Jacques was sure if the ex-captain came close to him again, his life would end here. He got up and kept on stepping back with eyes still locked on him. He knew him, he loved him, and yet… In the shade, he tripped and fell on his bottom on the marble floor.

"Ow!"

"Jacques! Are you ok?" Gaston asked as he was getting closer, trying to move on all four.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" LeFou screamed, his brown eyes full of tears.

"But… but… Jacques…"

"No! Don't touch me! Don't go near me!" He pleaded as he was slapping thin air.

It was dark and he wasn't even touching him but Gaston could see well his _Petite Crêpe_ was trembling. As he was hearing sobs and soft whimpers.

"So I do scare you…" He assumed in a sigh.

LeFou didn't reply.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm… that way." He spoke out not to say 'short-tempered' or 'irascible'. "Just… let me help you to get up…" He offered his damaged arms.

"NO! Don't touch me!" _Petite Crêpe_ smacked his hands away.

The captain took a deep breath –like his sweet pancake always told him to. He still wasn't used to being rejected. But he didn't want to hurt his pure angel even more.

"Alright. I won't touch you, Jacques. I won't. I promise I won't. Just… try to…" He stopped his sentence.

_Try to calm down._

_Yeah, tell someone you probably snapped the nerves of to calm down! But **your** nerve is the biggest, mister man among men! Look at him. He's no better than you when you were at the asylum! Except in your case, it wasn't the deed of someone you love more than everything else._

His poor tiny pancake kept on whimpering, had even curled up into a dark gray ball and started to rock himself softly. His fluffy locks faintly dangling on his knees.

_Oh my God. What have I done? I want to hug him so bad! But I can't._

Gaston looked around the room and then got the simplest idea. He turned around, took one of the blankets on his bed and covered trembling LeFou with it. It wasn't much but it was all he could do.

_That Lumière guy was right. You need protection. From me._

"Don't… catch a cold, ok?" He tried to ask with the gentlest voice he could make. "Er… maybe… maybe I should call back the servant from before? So they… take you back… to your room?"

_A room you should never have left to begin with._

"No… No… I don't know… I don't know anything…" _Petite Crêpe_ cried.

"Just… let me do something for you. Ok? Something that'll make you forgive me. No! Just something that'll make you feel right. Anything! Ask me anything, Jacques. Even the impossible! I'll do it for you. Please, what must I do so you won't cry again?" He sincerely asked as his own eyes started to blur. "Just tell me."

"Go away… Go away…" LeFou begged more than ordered.

The hunter's heart ended just like his glass. Smashed into pieces. He sighed again.

"I wish I could, Jacques. But… right now, I can't go… any further… "

"…"

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved! I'm sorry! I… didn't think! I didn't want to scare you! I didn't want to… hurt you."

_Again._

"…"

"Just tell me." Gaston whispered. "How can I be a better friend?"

 _Petite Crêpe_ remained silent as his face remained between his knees.

"Teach me… how I can… properly love you…" He wept before his gently put his rough hand over LeFou's small trembling ones. The precious pancake didn't protest. "Please…"

"You… you promise… not to get angry?" _Petite Crêpe_ asked in the tiniest and most tear-strangled voice.

"No! No! I won't! Of course I won't!" Gaston swore as he took the shaking hands in his. "I… I promise from now on, I won't get angry ever again! Will… will that make you happy?" He enquired with a sprinkle of hope in his hoarse voice.

He heard Jacques' fluffy head nod against his night gown.

"And… try not… to get into fights… anymore…?" The small pancake asked in the same cracking voice.

"I won't! I promise I'll **never** fight again, _ma jolie petite_ _crêpe_! Never again!" The hunter swore before his put a soft kiss on LeFou's forehead. "I **do** love you. I **do** love you." He sobbed into the glossy dark locks.

Now Gaston finally said he loved him, Jacques' doubts about it kept growing. He wholeheartedly hoped it'd stop soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaston makes an important decision!

Still hugging his shivering _peluche_ , Gaston asked.

"Say… how can I love you better, my angel?" He whispered.

"I… I don't know… You… you already love me well…" LeFou terribly lied.

"Obviously not. You wouldn't even be sitting here if I did." The bone-shattered hunter lamented. "In… in exchange of making me a good… lover…" He couldn't believe the word he just said. "I will ask you… not to lie to me again. E-even to cheer me up."

"A-Alright. Th-Then…Uh-Uhm…"

Gaston hugged his weeping doll tighter.

"Shhh… It's ok. It's ok." He tried to soothe his cute _Petite Crêpe_ before he softly kissed the crook of his tender neck.

"Ah…" LeFou sighed.

"Help me to love you, Jacques. What must I do so you believe me?" The amorous hunter gently asked, his bloodshot eyes staring at swollen crimson Jacques'.

"Don't… push me onto marble floors again… To begin with." The tavern entertainer sarcastically smirked.

"A-are you hurt? Have I broken something?" The worried captain freaked out.

 _Yes. My trust in you._ The bitter pancake thought. Why had he let that vain hope leak into his soft heart? Again?

Yet he didn't say that out loud. Despite everything, he didn't want to make Gaston cry –he HATED it!- and simply didn't want to worsen the situation.

"N-No. My shoulder and butt hurt a bit but… nothing serious."

"How can you know it? We should call a doctor!"

"I used to be a nurse, Gaston. Remember?" _Petite Crêpe_ reminded his puppy-looking friend.

"Not exactly." The said puppy corrected him. "You still are." He smiled as he cupped and caressed his fluffy angel's left cheek. "The most wonderful, most beautiful nurse I know."

"You only have me!" Jacques laughed.

"And I would never trade you for anyone else!" Gaston claimed right into LeFou's eyes.

"Ju… Just as your nurse?" The smitten farmer's son couldn't help enquiring.

"…"

"Or as… something more?"

The hunter realized.

"You mean…? O-Of course I wouldn't! Love has nothing to do with marriage, does it? I… I'd never abandon you even if I married!"

"Well… you kinda did." Jacques miserably replied, those horrible, frightful memories from only two days ago.

"Yeah…" The remorseful warrior admitted, looking down on the floor.

Jacques thought he looked like a scolded puppy. He moved his hand forward to pet him.

"You-You know what?" Gaston suddenly looked back at him. "I will never marry!"

"So-sorry?" LeFou must have heard it wrongly.

His captain folded his warm hands over _Petite Crêpe_ 's small ones.

"Jacques. I promise, I oath to you from now on, I will never seek for someone to marry. Even the most beautiful or most well-read girl! No one! And… I won't ever sleep with anyone again!" Gaston claimed.

The self-made nurse must have hit his head as well. Gaston just COULDN'T talk like that! He… he had spent his life trussing every girl who asked him out, harassed poor Belle for years… And now… he was swearing he would never marry or even hunting skirts! For him, LeFou! The water-fetcher didn't know if he should cry out of sadness or out of joy.

"I love **_you_** , Jacques." The manly specimen cupped both _Petite Crêpe_ 's red cheeks. "I shouldn't sleep… make love with anyone but you."

The upset pancake caught the redeeming warmonger's lips with his. It seemed to cool off the heating captain.

"Ah… What else must I do, _ma jolie poupée_?" Gaston almost serenaded.

"I'm a cute doll now?" Jacques snorted.

"You always were." The pure paragon murmured as his fingers slid through the fluffy locks. "If you were smaller, you could be easily taken for a porcelain doll."

LeFou kept giggling. It was so adorable and so disturbing at the same time.

"What must I also do, Jacques? What do you think… will make me love you better? What… will make us happy – **really** happy together? What will make you believe me when I say I love you?"

"Well..." The grinning pancake began. Should he go on? Should he say it? Now he thought of it, this particular thing was the main cause of Gaston's shitty behavior towards him. Will the hunter even understand? And if he does, will he even be able to overcome it? Even LeFou didn't believe it for one second! "Try… try not to give a damn about what people think of you."

The ex-captain glared at _Petite Crêpe_ as if he had been asked to kill a child.

"Understood." Gaston replied nonetheless to make his soft doll happy. He couldn't do that! It just was impossible! People's opinion had ALWAYS been his life's driving force! He **lived** for people's gossips about him! It was what made him… Gaston! But it had never been good for him, let alone for his precious pancake.

_"I thought… getting the world's praise and devotion… was more important than you."_

_"Look where it led me… enrolling at just 16… leading mere villagers to war… hurting you…"_

 He knew it'd be the hardest ordeal of his life. Even harder than war or the _Maison des Lunes_. Would he even make through it? He gazed back at Jacques. This small angel was beautiful, adorable, kind, selfless… and so sweet! When had he ever made the wounded ex-captain unhappy? He HAD to make it! For his fluffy pancake!

LeFou once more delightfully felt the stubborn hunter's moist lips pressing against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering, are there still people reading this?


	27. Chapter 27

Into each other's embrace, the hunter and his human doll were caressing and kissing endlessly. LeFou found himself nuzzling his captain's wavy hair. Gaston looked so much more handsome with untied hair. But the thick soldier had always told him a real man never let his mane flow down on his shoulders like a precious maid.

"Would you… would you come to bed… with me?" Gaston timidly asked a blanket-covered LeFou.

 _Petite Crêpe_ nodded.

The hunter clumsily tried to get up; then gasped as he suddenly recalled his current condition.

"Wait! Wait, Gaston. Let me help you." The benevolent pancake offered as he placed Gaston's left arm upon his shoulders. "There. Now let's walk to our camp." He joked. This situation reminded him all these times he had to carry Gaston back to their campfire after a 'tough' battle. The reverse rarely happened but when it did, his dashing captain carried him in his strong arms like a bride despite his…well, weight. The nostalgic pancake wondered if he'd become Gaston's actual bride this time. If he had stopped considering Belle for that position of course.

"What a tiny camp, Jacques. How many people here in your opinion?"

"I'd say one. Maybe two." LeFou implied as he looked back into his captain's hopeful eyes.

"I hope they are two."

"Me too." The flirting pancake whispered as he helped Gaston to sit; then to lie down. He cautiously slipped under the thick blanket, leaving the one that covered his back, and snuggled against the delightfully warm body of his friend. "How… how it is, Gaston?" The unsure nurse mumbled.

"Perfect. Just like you." The sparkly-eyed captain breathed.

Jacques couldn't help kissing him again. His adventurous hand softly caressed the wounded arm until it reached a rougher, stronger hand. The lovers' fingers slowly intertwined. Both exhaled out of relief in unison and grinned at each other.

"Good night, Gaston." _Petite Crêpe_ whispered.

"Good night, my love." The hunter joyfully replied.

" _Bon sang_! This time is enough!" Lumière was gritting his teeth in the hallway, still followed by Plumette.

"Be careful, my darling. He's dangerous." She tried to warn him.

"I know that too well _ma chérie_. We all in this castle do. I still can't comprehend why our Prince, -why our Belle!- accepted him here. We have to follow what she orders but we just can't let that madman destroy everything once again."

"What in the world is happening here? What's with all that awful noise?" One of the valets rushed towards them, a candlestick in his hand.

"Chapeau. Forgive me for having disturbed your sleep, _mon ami_. I've volunteered to keep an eye on the mad hunter, but I'm afraid I do a poor job on my own." Lumière apologized.

"The hunter is in… this room?" Chapeau pointed at the forbidden door.

"Unfortunately, he is."

"We have come back to save the poor man who insisted on staying with him." Plumette explained.

"Would you help us?" The butler asked.

"Certainly." The valet nodded. Himself didn't really like the hunter after having witnessed him using an unlucky fellow as a human shield to protect himself from the coatrack Chapeau was back then.

They opened the door, ready for the fight.

To only see two men, sleeping soundly, blissfully in a bed. Side by side.

"Well it's fine, I suppose?" The dust-maid assumed, a little blush on her cheeks.

" _Oui_. I guess it's safe to assume we can have a restful night after all." Lumière concluded.

* * *

 

"I'll go to the market today." LeFou announced as he was scrubbing clean his captain's damaged back with a washcloth. "Do you want anything?"

"Yes. I want to go with you." Gaston answered, trying to refrain his winces.

The devoted nurse held on his work.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Gaston." He warned as he began to brush the raven hair, meeting a few patches of naked skin in lieu of the usual glossy hair. His head really had been hit hard after that damn fall.

"Why? What could possibly go wrong at a marketplace?"

"I… don't think the villagers would be delighted to see you." _Petite Crêpe_ almost apologized, still brushing the dark mane. The alarmed hunter swiftly turned back to display a pair of sad eyes. "Ah! No! I… I love you! I speak for them, not me! I deeply, unconditionally love you." He repeated as he softly rubbed his forehead against his puppy-captain's; noticing Gaston's eyeballs had slightly deviated from their initial orbits. Especially the right eye. "But… uh…" He sighed. "Other people, people from the village… they… ugh!" LeFou sighed again. He'd never spoken the truth about the villagers' actual feelings towards Gaston.

He'd always assured him the whole village and by extension the whole world was swooning over the great captain, that everybody loved him. But it was the furthest from the truth. A part of them couldn't care less about Gaston and most of the part found him annoying. The only people who liked him a bit were the Bimbettes and LeFou understood well why. But in the end these girls didn't love Gaston; they just loved his masculine, perfect body. Jacques was the only one who knew him wholly and loved him truly. In a way, it was unbearably depressing.

But Jacques had promised he wouldn't lie to the love of his life again.

"A-after what happened… here…" LeFou implied. "It may be dangerous for you… to meet the villagers again."

"Pff! They don't scare me! I may be wounded but I'm not crippled! If they dare to curse at me, I'll just shut them up!"

"This is why it's dangerous for you! You may have those… tantrums again! That's why you should stay here!" _Petite Crêpe_ insisted.

"Won't you be here to hold me back? To help me breathe?" The hunter smiled. "If you're with me, then there won't be any problem, right?" He slowly kissed his fluffy nurse's cheek.

"I… I don't…" The over the moon pancake stuttered.

"Please, I want to be with you. I want to see what you did while I was… ugh… with girls…"

"Gaston…"

"I want to know more about you, my sweet Jacques." The ex-captain admitted. "If… if you're with me… nothing wrong will happen, right?" He caught LeFou's hands in his.

The nursing pancake heavily sighed.

"Alright."

"Thank you, _mon amour_." Gaston kissed him again. On the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! ^^


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston let it all out again.

As they wandered hand in hand through the market already noisy despite the early hour, the wounded captain felt like his body wasn't so hurting compared to the day before. Like he'd never fallen. He could stand up, walk and firmly hold his fluffy pancake's hand without feeling any pain. Was his stout angel such a skilled nurse? He hadn't the time to think about this mystery for LeFou felt someone –purposely?- bumping into his shoulder so hard he almost fell.

"Jacques!" Gaston caught him in time.

They both noticed the culprit.

"Hey! 'Sorry' is for everyone, mister teacher!" The war sassy nurse called.

"Don't give me orders, you filthy load of fat!" The old master sharply replied.

LeFou felt like his head was being smashed into a marble wall.

"Don't you insult my husband, you lousy, decaying corpse!" Gaston roared as he raised a threatening fist.

_What? Husband?_

"Sorry Gaston, were you talking to me or to your mirror?" The headmaster mocked.

The protective lover suddenly remembered his new –and not so beautiful anymore- appearance.

"You piece of garbage, you fucking rotten old…" Gaston gritted his teeth as he strode dangerously closer to him, ready to punch his rusty jaw up high in the clouds.

"Gaston, stop it!" _Petite Crêpe_ ordered as he put himself between the two barnyard cocks and his right hand on his hunter's chest.

"What's wrong, mister 'super success'? Too scared of an old man?" The headmaster challenged him.

"Please, don't make this worse." LeFou warned as he showed him his left hand's palm.

"Who the hell's talking to you, illiterate fatass?"  

Gaston snarled and pushed against his nurse's hand.

"I said don't make this worse." The torn apart pancake tried to stay calm.

" ** _You_** make it worse by your sole presence, fatty faggot. And your rabid hound's too." The teacher belittled _Petite Crêpe_ as he scrutinized the hunter with a scornful glare. "Spoilt brat. Almost got us killed." He spat.

"I was saving your poor asshole!" Gaston cursed as he tried to struggle from his angel's grip. "I went to fucking war while **_you_** were too busy jerking off on your rotten paper scraps! You'd all be **dead** if I hadn't been here!" He loudly claimed.

"Bullshit. You went to war so **_you_** could jerk off on corpses and in this repulsive pile of vomit's ass!" The headmaster shouted, pointing at LeFou, right into the berserk soldier's face whose all veins were about to explode.

Gaston punched all of his rage into the teacher's jaw. Never had he felt this mad before, not even when Maurice refused him Belle's hand, not even when he killed his father. No one will ever disrespect the light of his life ever again! He kicked all his might into the laying down man's ribs. The teacher threw up a few blood droplets and one tooth.

"Try to lecture me now, you decrepit cow's shit!" The hunter cursed. He kicked again. "Try to talk shit about my precious Jacques again!" He yelled with eyes like flaming spears.

"Look, it's Gaston!"

"Not dead yet?"

LeFou turned back. Gaston didn't but heard it as well. Everyone had stopped their activities of supply and demand to stare at them.

"My God, he beat up the schoolmaster!"

"I'm glad my children are still asleep."

A few strong men came to help the old teacher to stand up.

"This guy's really a monster. Beating up an old man like that."

"A teacher on top of that!"

"In broad daylight!"

"Someday he'll put fire to the church."

"Someday he'll kill us all!"

"We should throw him out of the village."

" _Oui_ , nothing but a nuisance."

"And self-absorbed."

"And useless! What has he done for the village?"

That was too much for Gaston.

"I saved you all, you brainless morons! **_That's_** what I've done!" He roared his sanity off as he angrily slammed his hand on his chest. While he wanted to add more he couldn't for his breathing had stopped.

 _Petite Crêpe_ noticed his angry puppy's face was deep red, almost as his military coat. He grabbed both his rough and shaking hands.

"Breathe, Gaston. Deep breaths…" He whispered.

"LeFou…"

"Is that a reason for killing Maurice?" The tavern barkeep asked.

"Or leading us to your personal lil war?"

"Or shooting holes in rooves?"

"Or stealing off my flowers every morning?" The florist reminded.

"Or dirtying my daughters' dresses?" The Bimbette mother scolded.

"Or kissing your own reflection?" The blacksmith said before the crowd burst into laughter.

The mocked captain looked around him. He hesitated between crying, yelling and burning the town into ashes.

"I'll kill them, LeFou… I'll kill them all…" He mumbled to his trusted pancake who pulled on his wrist to lead him to a quieter place. "I'll kill them…"

"Let them talk, Gaston." His pancake told him as they had reached a deserted corner of the village.

"No, I won't!" The dishonored hunter retorted. "They laughed at me! They said I was useless, that I was a nuisance! I've saved- **_we_** 've saved their ungrateful asses!" He ranted out.

"I know that, Gaston. I'm well-aware of that."

"Why are you so cool about it then? That withered son of a bitch insulted you in front of everyone and yet you remain as calm as a dead mouse! When will you assert yourself, huh?" The frustrated hunter fiercely shoved the self-made nurse back with both his hands. He didn't notice the murdering look his pancake gave him. "Why do you **never** defend yourself?" He accused more than asked as he shoved LeFou back again. "Do you like it or something?" He shoved him back again. "Do you like it when someone brings you down?" He was about to push him again when he felt a hard punch in his face.

"SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP!" _Petite Crêpe_ yelled.

Gaston glared at him. He didn't expect that kind of reaction.

"Do I look like I'm having the time of my life, you smartass?" LeFou told the ex-captain off with tears on his face. "Maybe I just was too busy holding you from killing a man!"

"That trashbag insulted you!" Gaston passed the buck.

"I know that, Gaston! I'm not fucking deaf!" His tearful friend screamed.

"Why haven't you replied then? Why haven't you stood up for yourself? That old bastard was horrible to you! Why didn't you say anything?" Gaston urged him.

"Because your well-being matters more than mine!" _Petite Crêpe_ cried his lungs out.

The hunter remained awkwardly silent.

"Oh… you still didn't figure that out?" LeFou asked him in a calmer but sneering voice. "Your neck isn't the only thing that's incredibly thick apparently."

"Wait, are you calling me a moron?" Gaston simmered up.

"I've **always** called you a moron. But you were too narcissistic to realize it. And don't tell me you don't know what that means!"

"I see…" Gaston almost whispered while he was boiling up inside. "I shouldn't have stood for you then…"

"Precisely!"

"Well, don't expect me to do it again." He expressed with a deadly glare that combined rage and guilt. LeFou noticed it too late, just before his captain turned his broad back on him. 

"Oh no… Gaston! Wait! I'm sorry!"

"Back off! Just… don't come near me." Gaston warned more than ordered. _Petite Crêpe_ noticed the hint of fear in his trembling voice. Was he afraid of hurting LeFou again?

Gaston wandered at random through the forest. It was a good thing he didn't have any weapon or else he'd have shot dead the entire fauna. But he had to take his rage out on something! LeFou, this ungrateful little twat! The hunter had defended his honor the sassy pancake obviously never cared about and another scolding and insults were all he got back as a 'thank you'?

_I finally open my heart to you and to that village of dumbasses, throwing my reputation down the gutter, and that's ALL you have to say??_

He bumped into a large oak. Perfect. He punched his right hand into it, leaving a few wood splinters in his knuckles.

_I defend you while you should do that by yourself, and **I'm** the one to get scolded like a child?_

He punched with his left hand.

 _I shouldn't have met you! I shouldn't have lived with you!_ He punched again. _I should have let you die on the battlefield!_ He punched again. _I should have killed you myself!_ He punched again, before he realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! ^^


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a war flashback. Fluffy LeFou is on guard duty and a horny jerk comes bugging him.

"Hey, _le fou_!" Élias hailed Jacques.

"Élias? What are you doing? **_I'm_** on guard duty tonight."

"I know. I just wanted to say… I liked your little song from earlier. Really spirit-lifting, really cool." The _Breton_ mate congratulated him.

"Well, thanks." The tavern singer grinned with a little blush on his cheeks. The song was actually dedicated to Gaston. But no one, not even the main addressee, knew it.

"Has anyone said… you were cute?" Élias asked, dangerously close to the daydreaming teen.

"What?"

He took Jacques' chin in his hand.

"Because you are. Any man here would love to have you as their woman…" He implied as he tried to kiss LeFou who immediately shoved him back.

" _Nom de Dieu_ , what are you doing??"

"I'm trying to eat you, fluffy _galetez_." Élias giggled as he tried to crush his lips on Jacques' again.

"Leave me alone!"

The _Breton_ guy loudly slapped him. LeFou screamed.

"Who do you think you are, bitch? **_I'm_** your superior and **_I_** decided you're here as my personal semen dumpster, got it?" Élias cursed.

Jacques didn't reply as he put a hand on his bruised cheek. He was so shocked. Why? Why would he be abused like that? He didn't do anything wrong! Did he? He yelped as Élias violently pulled him by his shirt's collar.

"If you're not pleased with me, maybe I should tell the whole garrison to try your pretty chubby ass to see which one fits the best?" Élias threatened him. "A lustful sodomite like you can only crave it. Soon you won't be just Gaston's whore anymore."

Élias felt a harsh blow on his head.

"Ow! The fuck?? Who dares?" He turned back.

" ** _I_** dare, mate." LeFou's best friend answered before he strongly punched with an annoyed grunt Élias in the face. He knew it was wrong -well, rather _seen_ as wrong- to hit a comrade. It could bring him and Jacques big problems. But he couldn't let this asshole beat and rape –or just touch!- his precious _Petite Crêpe_. He'd sworn to keep Jacques safe and he would do it! He couldn't prevent him from enrolling but at least he'd him from being assaulted.

"You! Well, you're not the sharing type, are you?" Élias gloated at Gaston who replied by furiously kicking him in the liver.

" _Ta gueule_ , trashbag!" Gaston yelled his vocal chords off.

The _Breton_ spat some blood but kept on laughing. "Ha, ha. Come on, he's just a yucky slut. I bet he doesn't get enough with just your small cock!"

Gaston growled as he madly kicked Élias between his thighs.

"Argh! _Mab c'hast_!" The _Breton_ guy cursed in his mother tongue.

"Who has a small cock now?" Gaston screamed.

He kicked him again, in the chin; then, in the ribs; then, in the shoulder. Each time with the most brutal strength Gaston could gather in his legs. He kicked Élias again in his broken ribs. He yearned to crush, grind this son of a rotten bitch to death! To beat that fucker to a bloody pulp! To stomp his ribcage until it cracks open on his still beating innards! He had to die! The most savage and gruesome death!

_DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! You fucking bastard! The world will be a better place without you! You lowly shit!_

Élias was now dipping in a blood puddle, motionless –except for a couple of still twitching fingers. A few teeth were missing. This wasn't enough for the rabid hunter. He wanted more beating, more blood! He pulled the _Breton_ bastard up by the collar and gave him another tough punch.

"GASTON, STOP!" An ear-piercing shriek begged.

The lunatic soldier abruptly stopped. He looked around. Everyone was up and had got out of their tents. He had woken up the whole garrison with his mad lynching. Well, the more, the merrier! After all, fear was the best way to control a man. He knew – **used to know** it too well. If he- **When** he'll become captain, no one will dare to find fault in it. They'll already know no one questions Gaston! No one resists Gaston!

Then his blazing eyes set down on frightened Jacques'. Why did he look so scared? Why was he staring at Gaston like a doomed prey stares at a hungry predator? His best friend just had saved his skin, so shouldn't he be relieved? The horny _Breton_ was off, then why Jacques was acting like Gaston was the one about to eat him?

The wannabe captain stepped forward. Jacques flinched. As the others didn't dare to say a word or move a finger, Gaston crouched down in front of his rescued princess who didn't look happy at all to see his savior.

"It's ok, LeFou. You're safe now." The twitching-eyed soldier softly told.

As a 'thank you', he got a small whimper.

"That bastard won't touch you again. You're safe!" He insisted, cupping a trembling face between his blood-splattered hands.

 _Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!_ Jacques thought. _Go away! Go away!_

 _Bordel_ , Gaston's tantrums were getting worse and worse as this goddamn war dragged on. Will they still burst out when it's over? Will Gaston hit or even try to kill **_him_** someday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elias is a Celtic name, from Brittany in France. It's pronouned "Ay-lee-ass".  
> Galetez = galette = buckwheat thin pancake  
> Mab c'hast = fils de pute = son of a bitch
> 
> I just wanted to make up a villain from my home X)
> 
> Feel free to comment! ^^


	30. Chapter 30

Oh God, everyone was right; Gaston craved to kill, whether it be animals or people.

Belle was right; he was a monster.

His father was right; he was a beast.

Right now, he wanted to kill the man of his life -for the fourth time!-, the man he was defending moments ago! LeFou was right. Gaston couldn't control his temper. He never did. His adorable pancake always had to do it for him. His fluffy angel hated conflict and violence. That was why Jacques never fought back when **_he_** was attacked. Contrary to the hot-headed ex-captain. That was why he always held –or tried to hold- Gaston from fighting. Or maybe… maybe his sweet Jacques was scared of living anything close to a war? Like that war his small friend hated so much? Led by the egg-eater?

Gaston fell down on his knees in a thud half-muffled by the damp soil. Breathing became hard. He blankly stared at the tree trunk.

So he did scare his lovable _crêpe_? Plus 'smartass' or 'moron' wasn't the best way to express love to someone. But… that was normal. He had behaved like a stupid, airheaded, bloodthirsty monster again! While he had promised _Petite Crêpe_ not to fight anymore! He hurt Jacques again! He traumatized his innocent Jacques again! How could this cute little angel love Gaston after that?

The weaponless hunter couldn't hold his tears and whimpers any longer. He leant his forehead against the trunk and looked at his hands. They were speckled with blood dots and splinters.

_Look at that. That's the proof you're nothing but a brainless violent beast. Don't expect Jacques from playing the nurse with you again._

As he was weeping, Gaston let himself slide along the trunk until his face met the loamy floor. Would his tears help grass to grow?

 ** _I_** _should have died. Back at that haunted castle. Back at that blessed war… No. Back at that cursed asylum. My lovely_ crêpe _would have suffered so much less… I wanted to be the best. I **tried** to be the best. But I'm the worst. I'm the worst. I'm the worst pile of shit ever._

He remained lying down, hoping for death to come quick. He didn't care anymore. He was no hero, no captain, no hunter, no husband, no father, not even his beloved Jacques' friend. Nothing.

* * *

 

Where was he? Where was he?

LeFou wondered as he was madly searching for Gaston in the whole village. His irascible captain had defended him in front of everyone… and publicly called him his 'husband'! Gaston no longer cared about his reputation and the crowd's eyes! These had become so trivial to the hunter _Petite Crêpe's_ honor mattered more! It gave LeFou the amount of how changed Gaston had.

And like an idiot, the bowtie dancer had yelled at him. Who knew what Gaston had left for? Sulking in the now abandoned tavern? Shooting more deer in the forest? Maybe worse? Two plaid-clothed men crossed the worried pancake's way.

"Ah! Tom! Dick! Have you seen Gaston?" He huffed out.

"Unfortunately, yes. For about 20 years!" Dick sniggered as Tom giggled as well, slapping his mate's shoulder.

"For God's sake, I don't have time for your shitty jokes!" LeFou gritted his teeth. "Have you seen him or not?" He urged them with a murdering glare.

" ** _Everyone_** 's just seen him and his angry hunk show!" Tom answered. "Seriously man, how come you still care for that evil guy?"

"He's not evil, you piece of shit! He was defending me!" _Petite Crêpe_ shrieked out. "And I swear if something happens to him because of me…! I swear I'll kill myself!" He screamed his throat out.

Tom and Dick suddenly shut up and stared at him with dead fish eyes.

"Ugh! Forget that!" LeFou spat. "Just hump each other for all I care!" He grumbled as he stomped away.

The two dumbfounded men were glad Stanley presently was at the barber shop keeping his heart-shaped hairdo fresh.

 _Petite Crêpe_ kept running here and there only to meet people who pretended not having seen Gaston or advising him not to deal with that monster anymore.

Twelve o'clock. Not in the tavern, not at home, nowhere. Where was he? Breathless and crimson-faced, _Petite Crêpe_ was so desperate he made his way for the church. He sat on the stairs. He never felt like he belonged in such a sacred place. The fact he was a sodomite and all… But he was so lost and so out of hope he could only rely on a miracle now. Maybe the big bearded guy up there would pity him for once. He had no other option anyway.

_Please, Lord, please keep my Gaston safe! Keep him alive! I know I shouldn't love him like I do… But isn't he one of your children too? Can't he get a happy ending like our Prince? Please, give him a chance to show he can be a good man! You know how sweet and innocent he was before his horrible father sent him… there, and before that cursed war!_

A well-known blond beggar sat next to him.

"Fuck it, if you won't do nothing, I will protect him myself! Like I always did!" He swore out loud.

"Cursing the Almighty, LeFou?" Agathe teased him.

He flinched.

"Agathe? Wha… what are you doing here?" _Neither witches belong in a church_ , he almost said.

"Witchcraft isn't the most lucrative occupation. So here I am, back at good old beggary. I just regret our Princess doesn't come here more often. Well, children need her more than I do." She told as she looked in her mirror with an amused smile.

LeFou caught a glimpse of Belle teaching the village's boys and girls. It was Agathe's magical mirror… That same mirror Gaston had stolen from Belle…  That same mirror which had led them to the castle!

"AGATHE!" The excited pancake roared. He almost jumped on the startled sorceress.

"Wow! LeFou, I thought you were into hunky rock-built captains." She joked.

He didn't even notice it.

"Agathe! Would you lend me your mirror please?" He begged, clasping his hands like for a prayer.

"You want to handle an enchanted object? You? After what happened at the castle?" She painfully reminded him.

"First, the whole castle thing was **_your_** doing, and secondly I need it to find Gaston!" He urged her.

She sighed.

"I doubt I should lend it to you. You really can't keep an eye on him, can you?"

_Fuck you. He's my beloved, my sun, my heaven, my rainbow! Not my dog. I swear if you don't give me that fucking mirror…!_

"You didn't tell anything about ' keeping an eye on him'." LeFou retorted. "Just taking care of him. And that's precisely what I always wanted and still want to do now!" He sobbed. "We… we had a… harsh argument…"

"Did he hurt you?" Agathe looked alarmed as she held her mirror closer to her breast.

"No! No, he didn't!... **_I_** did! I told him off while he'd just stood up for me! In front of everyone! He… he truly loves me, Agathe. That's what I've always wanted. And I had to turn him down! If… if something bad happens to him…" _Petite Crêpe_ didn't have the strength to finish his sentence.

He didn't have to. The enchantress knew too well what Gaston's demise meant to LeFou. Well, if the mad hunter truly loved, she guessed she could give him a chance. She handed her mirror to the weeping pancake.

"Thank you. Thank you, Agathe. Thank you." He repeated as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "Show me Gaston!" He enunciated.

A dreadful scene appeared. His beloved puppy captain was watering the forest loamy floor with his tears. _Petite_ _Crêpe_ rushed away without a word –but with a few _sous_ \- to the sorceress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! ^^


	31. Chapter 31

After hours of scratching bushes and all bloomed slapping branches in a beautifully sunlit forest –in fact it was just a few minutes but his concern made LeFou feel like it was ages, the war nurse caught of glimpse of red in all that green at last.

"Gaston!" He ran to the miserably laid down shape. "Gaston, my love…" LeFou took his precious captain in his arms. "Are you alright?" The panicking pancake brushed away a damp hair lock from the hunter's dirty face. What was all that soil doing on his perfect love's complexion?

"Mmmh…" Gaston moaned before he fluttered open his swollen eyes. "Jacques?… my fluffy pancake…" The terrified ex-captain whispered as the tip of his fingers feebly caressed _Petite Crêpe_ 's cheek. He was so scared the slightest touch from him might hurt his sweet angel again. His arm, his shoulder, his whole back suddenly hurt again by the way. But he had to make sure Jacques was here for him –again!- and he hadn't gone mad to the extent of hallucinating.

LeFou softly took Gaston's rough hand in his and gave him a sickly worried look.

"Are you alright?" He asked in such a quiet voice Gaston couldn't have heard it if his face wasn't so close to _Petite Crêpe_ 's.

The miserable hunter gently pushed him away, sat and looked down on the mossy floor. A few messy locks covered his face.

"I'm not." He admitted in a strangled voice.

"Gaston…"

"I'm still so mad!... At these stupid, ungrateful, ignorant fuckers! At…you! At… me!..." He tried to breathe properly. "I want to kill them! I want to kill them all! I can't… think about anything else!... Like it's… eating me inside…" Gaston put his wounded hands on each side of his head. "I'm so furious… so mad… so… full of hate… it won't stop… it won't leave me be…" He raved before he faced the dirty floor.

LeFou heard soft whimpers.

"I've been such a monster with Belle… neither she or Maurice belongs in an asylum… I do!" The ex-captain screamed up. "I… should have stayed there."

"No…" The confused nurse's eyesight got blurred as he faintly shook his head. "No, you don't." He breathed in a high-pitched voice. 

"Please, look at me! I'm still so mad all of my body is hurting again! So mad… I can only think of murder!" _Petite Crêpe_ shuddered. "Look… look at my hands!" Gaston showed his blood-dotted and shaking hands. "This… could have been you…" He lamented. "And… you know… how short-tempered I can be. You know… I can do way worse than that. You've… you've experienced it yourself." He painfully remembered his abuse on his little angel back at the castle. "So many… **too** many times…"

"Gaston, please…" The tearful angel tried to hug the self-flogging hunter.

"NO! No… Stay away. I don't know what I could do right now. Or… I do know it. And… it scares me." He wept.

LeFou remained silent. He just didn't know what to reply.

"It frightens me to death!" Gaston threw himself down and began to soak the forest floor with thick-dropping tears.

 _Petite Crêpe_ started to cry as well.

"Bring… bring me back… to the asylum." The sobbing soldier told him.

LeFou must have heard it wrong.

"What?" He asked in the most shocked tone.

"Bring me back to the asylum!" His captain repeated in a more assertive way, looking right into his eyes. "It's… the only way… to keep you safe. And maybe… maybe they would have a proper cure for me by now…" He assumed as he remembered his previous 'cure' wasn't so effective.

"You bastard…" Jacques mumbled. "You know very well they won't 'cure' you!" He exploded as he gripped Gaston's shirt collar. "I even think… it's because you know that… you want to go back there!"

The frightened warrior closed his eyes as to confirm his pancake's sayings. He nodded. LeFou gasped.

"Torture won't cure you! Neither will it change what happened!" He yelled as he noticed running tears on his captain's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything, _mon amour_ … I'm so scared. But… the _Maison des Lunes_ is way less scary… compared to what I could do to you." He opened his glittering eyes. "You have to be safe and happy, _mon chéri_."

"I don't want to be **safe** ; I want to be with **you**." The desperate small pancake wept. "I can't be happy without you."

_Oh, you really are too sweet for your own good, my angel._

"You think you'll be happy when I kill you?" Gaston burned out. 

LeFou thought the war bloodthirsty captain was back. The one who threatened, betrayed, beat off and abused. He still hoped anyway.

"But… you won't, right?" He let go off his captain's shirt.

"I don't know! That's why I want to be locked up for good."

 _Petite Crêpe_ knelt and cupped the wounded hands in his. Never would have Gaston talked like that before.

"I… I don't want to hurt you again." The messy hunter sobbed in a creaky voice.

Slowly, LeFou leaned closer.

"Jacques?"

He kissed his forehead tenderly.

"What about… I lock you up in our home? No one will harass you and I will be happy." He suggested in a hoarse voice and that damned dazzling smile Gaston hated and loved so much.

"My sweet _petite crêpe…_ " He began. "But then, **_you_** will be harassed! Be-because of me! And… I could still hurt you!" He panicked.

"I don't care." LeFou parroted his lover.

" ** _I_** do!" Gaston replied.

"You've been saying that quite a lot recently. Is that a proposal?" Jacques teased him in his usual infuriating adorable smile.

"I wish it was." The tousled warrior lamented.

"Well, we can hardly marry if we're apart, can we?" LeFou chuckled.

The ex-captain couldn't take it anymore. He jumped on his fluffy _crêpe_ , crushed him in his burly arms and buried his wet face into the soft shoulder. His _fou_ was so sweet, so sweet! _Petite Crêpe_ should be the one with women around him! He buried his nose a little further to feel Jacques' smooth and fluffy locks caressing his rugged face.

* * *

Back at the old farm house of his late grandmother, LeFou only could see how crumbled down the place already was. He had never come back since his leave for the front. His poor grandma had died without seeing her little egg again. He was head over heels for Gaston since their childhood but this love had grown stronger the moment he was told he'd just lost his whole family. Gaston literally was everything to him. Maybe Jacques was tougher than he thought and surely Gaston needed him more than he needed Gaston, but the amorous nurse was almost sure that if Agathe didn't revive his reckless hunter, he'd have thought about committing the worst.

There were a few animal skeletons left to decay and rot away while the furniture was covered in dust, but it was far enough from the village centre not to be bothered by some angry mob. What's more, no one knew whose this old decrepit estates were, save for Tom, Dick and Stanley. These guys used to be Gaston's courtiers and they liked Jacques, so he didn't fear much from them. The determined nurse rolled up his sleeves.

"Well, let's get to work then!" LeFou decided.

"What?" A dumbfounded ex-captain asked.

"If we have to live here, we've at least to get rid of these small cadavers, yes?"

"Pardon me, Jacques, but I've never done such a thing… chores I mean…" A confused Gaston replied as he nervously rubbed his arm. It really hurt again. His legs also hurt again so much he was forcing himself not to collpase down. 

"Of course. Well there's a start for everything! You throw the spooky scary little things out of here and I take care of the dust, ok? Surely the greatest hunter of Villeneuve can do that?" _Petite Crêpe_ implied in a warm smile, trying not to sound sarcastic. He really meant it. Gaston WAS the best hunter.

The uncomfortable captain simply nodded.

* * *

 

The moon was up. In his cozy straw-stuffed bed, LeFou felt the man of his life quivering against his body again. He was about to stroke the black hair when he heard a small whimper.

"LeF- Jacques… I did nothing wrong, did I?" He whined like an unfairly grounded child. "I… didn't do anything wrong… right?" He stuttered through fresh tears.

"You didn't. You didn't, my love." His now official partner answered in a sad voice as he embraced him tenderly.

Well, punching a headmaster in the face wasn't exactly what was considered 'right' but LeFou had felt so relieved and happy to see his captain truly cared for him and his… dignity. That hatemonger of a teacher had insulted him the most gratuitous way in front of the whole village. The soft _Petite Crêpe_ didn't know what he'd have done if Gaston hadn't been there. He didn't know if he'd have actually done anything. He preferred not to think about it. What he knew was that his beloved captain had defended and protected him. While LeFou had always been the protecting one! Besides…

_"Don't you insult my husband!"_

'Husband' huh… So Belle definitely was a case closed?

He smirked and kissed his husband's forehead.

"Je t'aime, Gaston."


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more fluff.

_Petite Crêpe_ woke up before a magnificent sight. His hunter's broad yet scrambled back half-covered by a glossy tangled black mane. All this bathed into the morning sunlight. He really was beautiful. The crazy in love pancake couldn't help kissing Gaston's shoulder.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered.

No reply. He kissed him again. His hungry lips felt like a shudder crawling under his lover's warm skin. He got up and went to the other side of the bed to see if his big puppy was actually still sleeping.

Oh no. Again? But had he ever stopped since yesterday? LeFou wondered.

Tears were still glistening over Gaston's face. The concerned nurse tried to caress them away.

"Gaston? Are you awake?" He kindly asked.

A quick nod answered his question. Although the captain's eyes remained shut down. _Petite Crêpe_ was about to ask him if it was because of what happened at the market but kept his mouth closed. He didn't want to upset the man of his life even more.

"I'll… I'll go look for some eggs, alright? And... something for your hands." He simply told before he kissed the red-dotted back of his captain's right hand and headed for the market. Luckily, he wouldn't bump into that cursed headmaster today. Thanks to Gaston. Jacques couldn't help smirking.

* * *

 

Now their breakfast was ready, the proud pancake went towards the bedroom to call his captain. Hopefully would he be up by now. LeFou's smile crumbled down when he saw he wasn't. Had he fallen back asleep?

"Gaston?" He went to his love's side.

"Ah!" The hunter flinched. He hadn't heard his little pancake coming back. His tears had dried but his eyes remained all red.

It broke _Petite Crêpe_ 's heart in half.

"I've… I've prepared our breakfast. Maybe… you'd want to share it… with me." Jacques stammered, struggling to deal with these utterly sad eyes.

"I… I'm not hungry." The bedridden hunter softly told him.

"Gaston, you've barely eaten since…" LeFou almost said 'your fall' but quickly caught up. "…since the castle. Come on." He gently took his captain's hand. "At least come try it."

"I can't get up, Jacques."

"What are you saying? Of course you can!" The worried pancake hugged him tight and lifted him up. Now, his puppy was sitting on the bed's rim. He hadn't even resisted. It surprised LeFou a lot. "Now, let's get up and eat those dozen eggs, alright?"

"I'm not hungry!" Gaston lied as he was struggling not to shriek in infernal pain. That simple hug made his body feel like in a giant nut-cracker mercilessly grinding it. "And I… I don't have the strength… to get up." His eyes began to blur again.

"You're the strongest man I know! Why would you say that?"

"I'm just… not strong right now!" Gaston growled; tears dripping from his eyelashes.

A sword piercing right through Jacques' beating heart.

"You just… go eat without me. Don't starve… because of me."

"But I've cooked for you! What is it? Why don't you want to get up _mon chéri_?" LeFou started to cry as he got on his knees and gently cupped his lover's hands into his own.

"I'm just…" Gaston looked away and frowned so much his eyes shut on a solitary teardrop. He bit his lower lip. "Still so… angry. Somehow… it prevents me… it takes away my will… to even get up from my bed." The teardrop splattered against his and LeFou's hands. "I thought… all the village hating me was nothing… as long as **_you_** loved me… but…"

"Oh Gaston…" _Petite Crêpe_ sighed.

"I still want to kill them all… so much! All these hypocritical, ungrateful bastards!" The hunter flamed up. "I want to burn down their houses to ashes!" He yelled so much he started to tremble. And all his muscles painfully throb even more."What… trouble would it even bring? They're all stupid… and useless… and… pretentious!"

"The trouble is you'd be put to jail and then on a stake!" The weeping nurse retorted.

"See? That's why I can't… I **_shouldn't_** get up. I… I don't know what I could do if I did. I'm still so… resentful. If I get up… I could screw it all again! Like yesterday! And… bring you trouble! Again!" The desperate hunter sobbed.

"Gaston! You talk as if you were all alone! But **_I'm_** here! I love you and I can help!" Thick tears rolled over LeFou's pink cheeks.

"I'm too hopeless to be helped, Jacques! You saw it yourself!"

The war nurse had heard enough. He sprang up and hugged his sad puppy tight against him.

"No! No, you're not! You're not hopeless! You **_can_** … be helped! Just… just wait. Just wait a little more." He mumbled in the soft black hair he was ruffling through with his left hand. "Wait a little more. Please."

Gaston couldn't help hugging this sweet angel back and bury his face into the fluffy hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't do what you want, Jacques." He cried. "You even… cooked for me…"

"No. No. Don't be sorry for that." _Petite Crêpe_ shook his head. "Just tell me… what I must do… to make you happy." He wailed.

"Be here. Just be here with me." Gaston almost begged.

"I am. I'm here, Gaston. I'm here." LeFou sobbed against his captain's ear.

"Thank you." The hunter breathed as he began to softly cradle his small pancake. " _Mon ange… mon ange_ …" He repeated as he hugged his fluffy pancake tighter. " _Mon ange_ …"

" _Mon héros_..." The angel couldn't help whispering before he kissed the captain's temple.

"I'm no hero, Jacques." Gaston pitifully wept.

LeFou's whole body became the prey of a violent quiver. An abysmal fright had taken him whole. He had never seen Gaston like that. Never. Always up for his usual 'hero time' and now… The zealous nurse just didn't know how to deal with it. His lover sounded so sad, so… depressed. LeFou remembered some of his war comrades who'd turned out so depressed or crazy they… took their own guns… and…

" _Mon ange…_ how can you bear with me?" The hunter lamented.

"Enough…" _Petite Crêpe_ whispered.

"I've brought you… so much trouble…"

"Enough…" He pleaded a little louder.

"You'd live better without me…"

"Enough! Enough, Gaston, you're scaring me!" The trembling pancake screeched out as he stared back into his puppy's oceanic eyes.

"I… I already know that!" A sorry yet startled Gaston replied.

"N-No that's not what I… _Merde_!" LeFou screamed before he started to cry again and ruffle his black locks.

He's never felt so desperate before. He'd always managed to deal with Gaston's swinging mood, so why was he failing now? Though he was so used to his captain's emotions… Maybe **that** was the problem. He had been taking care of Gaston's emotions so many times he just had forgotten to take care of his own. Like back at the castle, when he had started to punch everyone indiscriminately -even friends from the village!- after the shock triggered by Gaston's abandonment had turned him mad. He'd never been so angry before.

But again, **Gaston** felt like that all the time, not him Jacques. His captain definitely needed someone to help him. That Lumière guy from before had gotten it all wrong. _Petite Crêpe_ didn't need help. Gaston did.

_"You're too good for him anyway!"_

Maybe he was too good for Gaston, maybe the hunter didn't deserve him, maybe he, Jacques, deserved better or rather… _someone else_ , but the fact was that he hopelessly **loved** Gaston and the latter only had him in his life now. And LeFou wasn't like Gaston, he wasn't going to abandon his lover and leave him alone! He just wasn't! He couldn't picture what was likely to happen if he did.

He looked back at his unsure captain; who really looked like an abandoned puppy; under a pouring rain. Jacques sighed and tried to catch a more regular breath. He softly pressed his lips against his treasured hunter's, then on his cheek, and then on his forehead.

His emotional lover couldn't help shedding another tear. The pampering nurse took the wet hands in his smaller ones.

"I'll give you all the help you need, my love." Jacques breathed in a cracking voice as his brown eyes shed two more tears.

He gently pulled forward the strong wrists and brought Gaston's wrecked body close to his. The amorous hunter hugged him again.

 _This is going to become a habit._ LeFou thought. _Not a bad one, though._

"Thank you, my sweet Jacques." Gaston whispered, nuzzling the glossy locks.

"Gaston…"

The smitten captain absent-mindedly went kissing his nurse's ear and neck.

"Ah…yes… Gaston…"

"You taste so good, Jacques." The apparently bewitched hunter tried to charm his cute _peluche_.

"But I'm not edible, I'm afraid." LeFou grinned.

_That dazzling, enchanting, magnificent, pure smile._

"Reversely, there are some eggs waiting for us in the kitchen." He reminded Gaston, offering his shoulder as a support.

"Let's taste them, then." The ex-captain gladly accepted his pancake's offer.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeFou feeds his child.

"Ow! _Putain_!" Gaston growled as he gripped his right arm. Somehow, the mere move of holding a fork brought a sudden throbbing pain up his arm and his shoulder. The fork loudly clattered against the wooden table.

"Calm down, Gaston." LeFou advised him. To throw a tantrum now was a bad idea; especially after having slightly fainted a few minutes ago due to hunger.

"What the fuck?? I used to be a soldier! I've survived countless, monstrous, full of rotting entrails battles and now I can't even hold a fucking fork?" The ex-captain roared as his blue eyes started to glitter.

"It's no big deal. Calm down." _Petite Crêpe_ repeated before he gently massaged the hurt arm.

" _'No big deal?_ ' I can't eat on my own now! Because of my screwed-ups! When does punching a guy and then a fucking tree after crushing down on marble equal a good idea?" The hunter kept ranting. "I really am stupid!"

"No, you're not! Try to relax, ok?" The self-made nurse began to massage Gaston's shoulders, carefully avoiding the most damaged parts.

"Ah…" Gaston sighed out of bliss. His fluffy pancake's fingers were so magical. "Sorry. I didn't want to. Sorry. No anger fits again, I know." He apologized.

"There… calm down." The gifted nurse whispered as he was switching for the thick neck.

"I guess… this is my punishment. The world… wants me to suffer as much as possible. I've been a dick with everyone… with you… now I have to pay. I have to endure pain, humiliation, rejection… starvation. God… this is way worse than war." The hunter whined as a fresh tear streamed along his unshaven cheek.

 _Petite Crêpe_ slowly hugged him from behind.

"No, you don't have to. I love you, I care about you and I will _never_ reject you. I will never allow _anyone_ to laugh at you, not even yourself." He asserted in a kind and smooth voice. "I will heal your wounds, like I always did. I know war was a blessed time to you… but don't you dare think this was the only time you were admired… or loved. You didn't… you **_never_** needed war to be loved!" LeFou sobbed in Gaston's ear.

The cranky warrior's eyelids let the tears flow freely. His fluffy small doll was right! He had _NEVER_ needed a bunch of bestial and flaky soldiers or gullible villagers to be loved! His adorable Jacques had always loved him! Oh why, why had he ever sought the fake affection of some stupid, thickheaded hypocrites and denied his small angel's feelings? Why couldn't he content himself only with his lovable _petite_ _peluche_ 's love? Why had he ever felt the need to have more? To the extent of jeopardizing sweet Jacques' sanity and life? He had ruined it all. He really deserved to starve.

His crimson velvet princess hugged him tighter and softly kissed his bruised neck.

"Shhh…It's ok. It's ok." _Petite Crêpe_ breathed. "As for starvation… you have food…"

"But-!"

"…and you're not alone."

_What?_

"Wait. Do you mean…?" Gaston unpleasantly got it.

The smiling nurse took his fork and stuck it into the fried eggs.

"Open your mouth, my love." He held up a fork covered in wobbling white and yellow in front of the puzzled puppy's mouth. _Petite Crêpe_ noticed a vein throbbing out of the hunter's forehead. As expected, maybe the mothering pancake was enjoying it a bit too much. "Uh… sorry. I…"

"Ugh… it can't be helped." Gaston sighed. "I'd rather be humiliated than hungry. Take that fork."

"I'm sorry. I… I should know it's hard for you." The sad-looking doll tilted down his head.

The mildly annoyed warrior gently squeezed his soft hand.

"Jacques, you've saved me. And despite everything I've done to you, you're still helping me. You have **nothing** to be sorry for!" He almost hissed, staring right into the sparkly brown eyes.

"Gaston…" Jacques whispered.

"Now, feed me." The ex-captain tried to properly order.

"Your wish is my command, [mon capitaine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560370/chapters/23329500)." The blissful nurse smiled before taking back the fork and holding it in front of his patient's twisted mouth.

Even if it was his fluffy pancake, it was still humiliating. Gaston's lips slowly parted and swiftly closed on the gooey substance. Jacques could have sworn the attractive, smooth lips of his wounded captain were taking all their times to gloss off the fork. He began to blush. The sulking puppy lazily munched.

"So? How is it?" _Petite Crêpe_ timidly enquired.

The hunter gulped.

_That thick, rugged throat…_

He gazed at the curly-haired angel.

"It's delicious. Anything you cook is delicious." He gave a dazzling white smile.

LeFou couldn't refrain a large grin shaping his mouth and a deep incarnate coloring his cheeks. Come to think of it, he had always enjoyed to take care of Gaston like a mother hen. If only his adored captain was as harmless and tiny as a baby chick… But Jacques loved it anyway. Even when it led him to a remembrance of that dreadful war and the trauma which had scarred him forever. Even after his worshipped idol threatened him with locking him in an asylum, used him as a shield and left him to die.

Oh, why was he thinking about this as if he regretted to have followed his ferocious captain to the castle?

_Look, you're both alive and he destroyed his public image of the most praiseworthy and respectable man himself to protect you. That image he cared so much about! And he's so remorseful he wanted to starve purposely and go back to that fucked up Maison des Lunes._

The thoughtful nurse pondered as he was gazing at his hungry puppy who was too busy catching LeFou's fork with his mouth.

 _He looks like a baby bird._ The improvised mother tenderly smirked as he kept feeding his strapping boy.

Gaston was a skilled –maybe too much skilled- hunter yet **_he_** reminded LeFou of the whole France fauna. Most of time, it was a playful puppy, sometimes a rabid wolf, other times a rabbit in heat, now a baby bird… When will there be a cat, a badger or a trout? Jacques really had dedicated his whole life to his wild shapeshifter. His love, his care, even his body… Maybe he shouldn't have for that last one. Maybe Gaston would have treated him better and never threatened or abused him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some comments plz? :3
> 
> Read "Mon Capitaine" by Rose-de-Noire! It's a really awesome fanfic! ^^
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560370/chapters/23329500


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fanfiction switches from M to E. Also this is a flashback.

It slowly thrust inside of him; slowly, pushing deeper and deeper, smoothly through his tight flesh coil.

God, it was huge!... and painfully hot! Like a red-hot iron bar! Jacques bit his lip until it bled. His eyelids squeezed shut on thick tears that dripped into his ears. He couldn't hold in a faint whine.

"Jacques! Are you ok?" A deep husky voice sounded concerned.

He opened his eyes. In the shadow he noticed his heart's chosen one gazing down on him. Was it fear? It was such an unusual emotion in Gaston's beautiful eyes. The submissive farm boy softly shook his head.

"N-No. It's ok. Go on." He stammered.

His best friend cupped his wet cheek and softly wiped off a few teardrops. Should the hunter really go on? His small pancake was shivering and crying. He wanted to get rid of his shameful boner, not to hurt his  _petite crêpe_. But Gaston had no other solution. And it felt quite pleasant actually. And Jacques just allowed him so…

"Alright." He whispered before he stroked  _Petite Crêpe's_  soft curls and thrust deeper.

Jacques held back a scream. That's what adults did? That's how babies were made? That was horrible! It felt so painful and so lewd! So that's why pigs and cows back at his grandmother's farm screamed and screeched so dreadfully when they mounted each other? Why did they do it then? Why did the prostitutes from earlier do it? Why did everyone do it? He thought as the thick rod inside of him seemed to pull back. It hurt. He could feel the hugeness of it as it slowly, softly pulled back until just the tip remained inside.

_Gaston? It is already-?_

He threw his head back and loudly shrieked out. Gaston's enormous gun had sharply thrust back in, roughly pounding Jacques' innards. The long-haired soldier hugged him tight.

"Hush! We can't have the mates hearing us, can we?"

Jacques trembled.

"B-but… Gaston…" He sobbed.

His boorish friend gently took his shaking hand into his own, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm sorry, Jacques. I guess I felt too… ardent."

 _'Ardent'? That's an understatement_. Jacques thought.  _Your stick is burning hot!_

"Sorry. I promise it'll soon be over." The future captain tenderly kissed  _Petite Crêpe'_ s wet cheek. He noticed it too late. He blushed in shame.

What in the world was he doing? He was being all tender and soft and lovey-dovey as if he was with a girl! He didn't go to that cursed asylum for nothing, for God's sake! He WASN'T a sodomite! He WASN'T! Jacques just was… servicing him! Because Gaston had no other choice! Because there was no girl here! Jacques was a man, so he could be rough as much as he wanted, couldn't he? But again, the goal wasn't to hurt his friend. He didn't WANT to hurt his friend!

The hard –so hard!- manhood slowly pulled out before pushing in again. It was gentler than before. Jacques muffled a scream. Out and in. Out and in. It hurt a bit less. Instead, the passive soldier felt a kind of warmth between his thighs. He caught a glimpse.

Oh. He was hard as well. Having his best friend inside of him made him hard. He loved it. He loved receiving the bangs and bumps of Gaston's hot rifle. Despite the cold night, Jacques now was sweating and panting. Gaston's cock was a divine gift! It made him feel so good! But would he feel so good if Gaston wasn't his beloved one? He wondered. The divine rod suddenly pounded him hard and deep. Jacques lost his voice. There were stars under the tent. He'd reached Heaven. How was it humanely possible to feel so blissful? Gaston grabbed his thick thighs and banged him harder in a manly grunt. He screamed again. A strong pound again. On the same magic spot. It was so good.

_More! More! More!_

Gaston started to growl as he was savagely tearing through Jacques' insides. The bangs got faster and more violent.

"Jacques… I… sorry… I can't…"

"Me too… Gaston…!"

The hunter hugged his  _Petite Crêpe_  close to his covered in sweat body.

"I'm coming… coming…!" He gritted his teeth.

"Ah… I'm coming too…!"

White fireworks blew up between them. Both refrained screams of ecstasy from slipping out of their mouth.

As his knocked out  _Petite_   _Crêpe_  was faintly wheezing under him, Gaston's feelings were mixed between the pure delight of his first ever orgasm and the crushing, dreadful shame of it. He reopened his eyes on Jacques. 

_He looks so sweet. And so happy. I want to hug him. I want to kiss-_

Damn! He shouldn't like banging a man! He shouldn't! Well, luckily it was the first and the last time. Next time, he would do it with a woman. With the most beautiful woman ever!

Jacques loved it. He absolutely, wholly loved it. God, it was such a heavenly sensation. Now he understood why so many people did it. And it had been unleashed by the man of his life Gaston. The dazing pancake couldn't have asked for more. Damn, his cherished hunter was still inside of him! He wished they'd remain that way forever. He wished they'd have sex every night. He also wondered how it'd feel if  _ **he**_  was inside of Gaston… Oh no, what was he fantasizing about? He was too shy to ask and Gaston would NEVER let him do that! Just being his friend's human reliever was more than enough to him.


	35. Chapter 35

As LeFou was doing the dishes, the hunter in a robe started to shiver. 

“Gaston?”  _ Petite Crêpe  _ turned around. He got soft whimpers as an answer. He rushed back at his sad puppy. “What is it?” He begged.

“I… ! It still hurts so much… everywhere… so much I’m even… scared of moving…” His patient whined.

Jacques noticed his captain was trying to control his hands from trembling. In vain. He gently put his own over them.

“We’ll find a way to make it stop. I promise.” The coddling pancake softly whispered before he kissed the strong yet so frail hands of his man.

“Why are you so nice with me, Jacques? I… I must be the worst person you had to meet in your life. I’m… hot-headed… and profoundly stupid!” The ex-captain hissed.

“No, Gaston…” LeFou faintly shook his head.

“Yes I am! What’s more, now I’m a pathetic useless dork… and a heavy burden for you!” The egg-gobbler claimed.

“Gaston… no…” LeFou pleaded.

“Jacques, I can’t even help you with something as easy as the dishes!” The tempestuous captain pointed his finger at the sink. “Ow! Fuck!” He rubbed his painful arm and wept even more. “I’m so pathetic, so stupid… I used to be everything… and look at me… I’m no hero, no captain, no hunter, no husband, no father,... nothing. Even ants have more value than me.”

_ Petite Crêpe _ couldn’t help crying as well.

“If you were nothing, do you think I’d care for you? If you were nothing, don’t you think I’d have run off a long time ago?” He retorted.

“Well, you should have! You could have lived a so much better life then.” The lecturing hunter almost blamed him.

“I don’t give a fuck about a better life. I want a life with you.”

“For God’s sake, are you even hearing yourself??” Gaston yelled. “Everyone  **pretended** to like me! My father, our war mates, Belle, the  **whole** bloody village! They **_all_ ** thought of me as a worthless bastard! How could they be all wrong?? Especially when I’ve confirmed their beliefs not so long ago? Were they wrong when they used to call us sodomites?”  

“Gaston, what you’ve… done was not a right thing to do alright. But that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a second chance… or can’t change!” The devoted pancake tried to lift his spirits.

“How… how can you, of all people, believe I can change? Have I changed in twenty fucking years?” Gaston spat.

“I… I still believe you can.”

“God, LeFou… you’re the only person here whose entry in a church is denied, and yet the most faithful believer of Villeneuve.” The hunter sniggered before making a gloomy laugh.

“I’m sorry??”

“Ah… see? I’m still able to mock you after all you’ve done for me. Worthless. Daddy would be so happy to see he’s been right all along. Belle, well, she’d laugh seeing a guy who’ve kept telling her he was the highest in the sky being now in the lowest pit. And everyone else, ugh, they won’t have to pretend anymore, even if you give them all of your money. Huh. Good comedians, weren’t they? Saying they praised me while they’ve always been despising me since we’re kids. You hypocrites. You liars. You ungrateful jerks...” He trembled even more. “You think you’re better than me? That… you can do anything to me?... Oh, of course you can. You can do anything to worthless scum.”

“Gaston, calm down…”

“You don’t even know what a war is. You don’t know what an asylum is. What Duhamel’s name is…” Sobs were added to the shivers. “No, no I must not… I must not!” The ex-captain freaked out as he caught his head between his hands. 

“Gaston!”

“Jacques… help.” He whined.

LeFou stroked his captain’s smooth hair.

“I’m getting mad again… I must not. I must not!… I’m going crazy, Jacques…” Gaston sobbed.

“Gaston, listen to me!”  _ Petite Crêpe _ ordered as his hand was still caressing the soft mane. “All what happened between you and these people are in the past! It’s over now! You won’t see them again! It’s in the past, my love, it won’t happen again! **_I_ ** am here! **_I_ ** am currently right here right now with you!  **_I_ ** ’ll do anything to help you and make you happy! **_I_ ** love you! Stop thinking about the past,  _ mon amour _ . Start thinking about the present.” LeFou finished his passionate tirade before bursting into tears he tried to wipe away.

That’s right. Gaston had always lived in the past. The war, especially. Because he, the brainless warmonger, was convinced it was the best part of his life. No father, no jailer, intoxicating feelings of action and power… and freedom! Plus a sense of finally being useful and loved… The return to Villeneuve matched utter boredom, dreadful uselessness ( _ unless he used his soldier’s skills for something similar to killing people, such as hunting _ ) and no one to praise the great captain or sing his feats anymore. Except his sweet little  _ crêpe _ . Jacques was here before, during, and still after the wars. The war against the English and Portuguese, and the war against the Prince’s castle. Who was he exactly? An angel? He was so perfect. So perfect. 

“I wish I could make you happy too…” The enamoured hunter replied in a raspy voice. “Jacques… come closer, please.”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

The captain replied with a tender kiss on his nurse’s lips. Despite the pain in his arm, he slowly raised it up to comb his fluffy pancake’s hair. Jacques’ locks felt so smooth under Gaston’s fingers.

LeFou didn’t wait long before burying his hands into his beloved’s dark mane. He still hardly believed he actually, finally was allowed to kiss and caress the man he’d been crazy for since their childhood.

Neither of them could stop crying. Once again, it felt too good to be true. So their kiss had to go on and on, the longest they could do, just to be sure the other would understand how much he loved him and all this wasn’t a beautiful dream.

“Ah… Jacques…” Gaston panted out. “I want you…”

“Wha… what?” 

_ Could it be… ?  _ No, the farm boy just was so blissful he was hearing things.

“Please,... let me touch you… more…” The sitting war hero started to spree-kiss LeFou’s soft cheek as his hand switched from the wavy locks to underneath his stout lover’s shirt.

“Ah… no. Not here....” The latter shivered in delight under the warm hand teasing the circle made by a certain captain’s teeth.

“Sorry. O-of course you don’t want it.” Gaston stopped everything. “I’m too hideous now. And… it’s not like… I’ve left you a good memory of… that.”

“What? No. No! I meant… not here, in the kitchen! Let’s… do it… in the bedroom.” LeFou blushed. Had he just said what he’d just said?

“Well… he-help me to… climb the stairs…” A lost in thought soldier awkwardly stammered. “Please.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns M rated again.

There they were.  _ Petite Crêpe _ was blissfully gazing at what he had always wanted. His captain's thick member looked more massive and beautiful than in his memories.

He wanted to cry. He was so happy yet so scared. What if it disgusted him? What if it made Gaston uncomfortable? What if the unsure pancake hurt the naked hunter? It just was so surreal to Jacques to have his wildest, craziest dream actually coming true, here, right before his amazed eyes! He didn't know what to do now the most wonderful gift ever was offered to him.

Plus, it was such an ordeal for Gaston. He who had always been on top, who'd always ordered, always been on the dominating side, now was LeFou's bottom. How awkward and frightened must he be feeling now? The caring nurse looked at him. He couldn't help thinking the man of his dreams looked like an erotic painting. 

_ He's so beautiful. _

"We… we don't have to do it if you don't want to." The concerned pancake lowly stammered.

"I've already done it with a million of girls I don't love or even know." The hunter sat up and caressed _Petite Crêpe_ 's carmine cheek. "With you too. The one I love the most. Why couldn't I do it again?" 

"Be-because you… you've never been on… this side before." Jacques couldn't help blushing and softly rubbing his cheek into the calloused palm. He was so excited, so happy yet so unsure. Fresh tears rolled over his crimson face. The strong hand wiped half of them.

"Look at you, my sweet Jacques." Gaston warmly smiled. "I'm supposed to bottom yet  **you're** the one insecure and crying."

After a passionate kiss, LeFou crawled down to his lover's tanned hairy chest.

_ Oh God. He looks so hot here. Petite Crêpe _ couldn't help thinking.

The spontaneous entertainer eyed one of the small nipples. Vulnerable, at his mercy. Although he knew it was wrong, he kind of liked it; to have these fragile bits of flesh offered to him… What's more his beloved Gaston's…  Nevertheless, he looked at his captain's face to see if he could… go for it. 

Gaston had his head turned to his right, staring into nothingness. His eyes rolled to meet his fluffy pancake's. They softly twinkled. He faintly smiled and nodded in approbation.

LeFou smiled back and gazed down at the coveted outgrowth. It was even prettier when seen up close. Faded pink, slightly glistening and circled with sparse hairs. How could he not want to take a bite of it? He began with licking it from the tip of his tongue.

"Ah!" The submissive captain yelped. 

"Sorry! Have I hurt you?"  _ Petite Crêpe _ worried.

_ No. You've never EVER hurt me, my sweet pancake. _

Gaston softly shook his head.

"No. It's just… so new to a man like me… who's spent his life giving orders… know what I mean?" He looked at LeFou.

"S-So… do I stop?" LeFou enquired.

"No, Jacques.  **You** take the lead for once." Gaston whispered.     

How could the amorous nurse resist to such beautiful eyes? He hurried back at the precious pink bud to keep on licking it gently. It tasted so good. And his beloved captain's soft moans were so cute. He'd never heard Gaston's voice that way before. Small, low… For once the ex-captain wasn't playing a part; he wasn't being all dramatic and exuberant and acting as the tough and strong and iron-balled leader. He was… true to himself. And… to Jacques. Gaston was showing his true self only to his  _ Petite Crêpe _ !

The more he tasted his hero’s nipples, the more he tended to savagely suck on it. He barely heard Gaston's screams. He was allowed to do anything he pleased to this perfect, herculean body! He'd been dreaming of it all his life!  _ Petite Crêpe _ was so excited it didn't take him long to actually sink his teeth into the sensitive nipple. The proud captain moaned again. What was that delightful music streaming into LeFou's ears? Gaston usually growled, grunted or snarled during sex, never softly whined or melodically moaned like a woman would do. Like LeFou would. But Gaston had never been at the bottom before.

He lapped the dark pink burgeon to soothe it. Then went back to gently suck it. His ears were all the more blessed by his lover's sweet moans. Since he didn't intend to tease this defenseless rosebud alone, the aroused pancake began to gently pinch the other nipple between his fingers as he kept on nibbling the first one. He felt the thick chest shivering under his touch.

"Ah! Ah… LeFou…"     

"That's not my name, captain." The bossy  _ crêpe _ scolded before he squeezed hard his tiny victims.

Gaston screamed as his body uncontrollably arched.

"Ah! No! Stop it! Stop it!" He begged as tears were running out from his shut eyes.

"What is my name, Gaston?" The new dominant insisted.

"Jacques! It's Jacques!"

"Correct." Jacques confirmed as he loosened his grip.

The not-so-long-ago invincible solid warrior was now panting, drooling and crying. 

"Ah… ah… Jacques…"

Maybe the horny pancake had gone too far.

"More…" Gaston breathed.

_ What? _

"Please more… my sweet  _ petite crêpe _ …"

The manly he-man liked to have his nipples mistreated? LeFou got harder. He could feel the cloth of his pants rubbing against his manhood. His mouth started to suck on the other exposed nipple and he was pinching the first one.

"Ah… yes…yes..." Gaston purred.

The smooth torturer now was rubbing the sensitive red buds with the tip of his forefingers.

_ Oh… no… it feels so good. _

The steel warrior gasped and threw back his head, unintendedly bringing out his sunburnt throat to  _ Petite Crêpe _ 's amazed eyes.

_ His thick, flawless, veiny, bite-begging throat…      _

Keeping his teasing work on Gaston's nipples, he assaulted the tempting throat with his hungry teeth. Oh, sweet. LeFou's lips and tongue could feel the intensified moans underneath the trembling rugged skin. His possessive mouth still on the tasty throat, the horny pancake slowly pulled on the fragile scarlet buds.                                                                                 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hotter.

_Petite Crêpe_ covered his captain’s body in kisses until reaching the shameful crotch. Gaston felt more nervous.

"Jacques? What…?"

"Spread your lovely legs, darling." He teased in a predatory smile.

The war leader strangely obeyed without question. What was his fluffy pancake going to do? He didn't have the time to think about it as he yelped under the tickling kisses placed on his inner thighs. Holy mother of… To have these soft lips on his most vulnerable body part felt… good. So good. Four, five, six, ten, twelve… Gaston lost count. He'd let his _petite crêpe_ cherish his thighs until they melt. Even if it made him whine like a little girl. He never was a real man anyway. LeFou's gifted mouth was here to remind him of it.

His captain's hard manhood felt nicely smooth and warm in his palm. It was cutely twitching as the thin blood vessels streaking it were softly pulsing under the caress of his fingertips.

"You like it, huh?" _Petite Crêpe_ felt so powerful. "How about… this?" He cooed.

 _Oh… God. Oh God! Oh God! Jacques is… His tongue… It's… It's on my… Fuck! It feels so good!_ Gaston soliloquized in his head as he squeezed his eyes shut, sealed his lips and clenched his fist over them.

His perfect love's tongue was taking care of his precious jewels. Oh why, why has he been so wary and scared of something so delightful? How come something so sinful felt so… divine? Gaston was wondering as blissful tears freely ran out of his shut down eyes. He didn't know it was possible to feel so happy. His manhood was getting harder and his pelvis softly twitched at each magical lick. He couldn't help it. These wet caresses were just irresistible. It felt like a silk scarf slowly glossing over his private parts. Gaston wished it'd never end. He finally let out the moans he was holding in.

"Ah… ah!...  Jacques…"

"Am I this skilled, my captain?" LeFou teased again.

"Don't you dare stopping, you perfect being!" The intoxicated captain gritted his teeth.

Could it be? The great and powerful and noble hunky beefcake captain Gaston was begging the poor, small, pathetic, low and unworthy LeFou? He was in a mere peasant's control? That quite pleased the latter who got back to his dirty work.

He still couldn't believe his ears. Such a melodic voice, so many cute whimpers and growls… _Petite Crêpe_ wanted more. He who always had had enough with Gaston's sole presence now yearned for the soldier's sweet high-pitched moans. He wanted to make him scream. Not the way Gaston made him during the war; the lustful nurse will make his patient scream God's name. He will make him scream **_his_** name! The caretaking tongue left the hunter's jewels for his needy upper part. The simmering pancake began to run the tip of his gifted tongue on the feverish length. From the bottom to the top. And reversely.

Oh no. And the whimpering soldier thought it couldn't get any better. His manly parts were burning and swelling under that satanic yet heavenly licking. Gaston suddenly let out an ear-piercing gasp. That wicked tongue now was pampering the throbbing vein that encircled his intimate gun. It was too much. Too much! The proud captain tossed his head to the right and left.

 _Jacques you bitch! You're doing it on purpose! You're doing it on purpose!_ The tamed soldier cursed in his head as he let his mouth freer to moan and whine and his eyes to shed glittering tears.

Fleshy lips now were blessing his weak cock with sweet pecks. Did this delightful torture have no end? His hips faintly thrust in thin air. Was he going to explode?

"Now prepare for the final attack." LeFou almost threatened.

_What?_

Gaston didn't have the time to think his voice was sharply cut off. It was so inhumanely good he no longer had the strength to scream. Jacques' tongue was… it was…peeling off…

He moaned louder. And cried even more.

"Have I found a weak spot, my strong captain?" _Petite Crêpe_ giggled before he placed a kiss on the sensitive glowing tip.

"Ah!" The hunter moaned again.

It felt exactly like 20 years ago. The only time Gaston had let his cute pancake toying with his appendage of bliss.

***

LeFou began to insert one finger between the quivering buttocks. Gaston cringed at that too familiar sensation. That shameful memory was still vivid. These awful nights still inhabited his mind. Even after so many years. But he wasn't going to tell his sweet _petite crêpe_ to stop now. He would let him do as he liked for once. It was the least the captain could do after having made his whole life a nightmare.

"Jacques…" he softly breathed as his hands clutched back in the bedsheets.

"Uh… sorry. Do you want me to stop?" His cute pancake asked. The ex-soldier faintly shook his head. "A-alright…then…"

Gaston felt the plump finger slowly making its way deep inside of him. Despite his efforts so his bowtie angel wouldn't notice it, he couldn't help but grunt and frown more and more. His thighs tensed on their own. And if he kept clutching on the sheets so strongly, his hands would bleed.

LeFou felt the love of his life trembling under his touch. Was he doing it wrong?

"Gaston… sweetheart…" He dared to call him. "We… we can switch places if you don't like it."

"No!" His sweetheart almost shouted. "I… I've already used you… too many times." He painfully remembered before he let out a deep and mildly annoyed sigh. "If it's you, my love…" he gently cupped LeFou's left cheek. "Then I'm sure… I'll come to like it."

Since his favorite hunter kept staring at him with these cute sparkly eyes and beautiful smile, _Petite Crêpe_ couldn't help but kissing it. He wanted to fully taste him. His lips, his tongue… everything. Gaston probably had the same idea in mind since his delicious mouth wouldn't leave the improvised nurse's. Just to annoy the captain, LeFou's lips broke the passionate French kiss to tease the tender throat. They could feel soft little moans under the warm skin. The topping pancake used his advantage to thrust his middle finger a bit deeper into Gaston; whose whimpers instantly turned louder. _Petite Crêpe_ 's lips could feel it.

"Ah!... Jacques… Jacques!" He heard.

The manly warrior couldn't help it. He was still scared. He loathed having fingers in this… location. But if they were his dashing angel's, it could only be good, right? It could only go well, couldn't it? Even if so, there wasn't only the physical pain. The enamored hunter felt desecrated again since his time in the asylum. He felt defenseless, exposed,... scared. Tears suddenly poured out of his eyes as he whined miserably. He tried to hold all this back but it was no use. His sobs and trembling wouldn't stop. He was so frightened he couldn't even control his own body now.

 _No. No! I want it to stop!_ Merde _, why won't I stop crying? In front of my sweet darling on top of that… Gaston you really can't behave like a proper man, can you? Well it's not like you can since you're bottoming like the lowest wench! You're such a crappy failure; you're such a worthless pile of shit! Even shit has more value than you!_

He knew he was good for nothing. He knew he should be ashamed. And he **_was_**! But he couldn't help! He was so scared. Even if he's been trying to destroy that feeling all his life, nothing was left in him except that haunting fear. Gaston thought it even was tearing off his skin to slip out of his pores.

_Please… someone… help!_

"Gaston? Are you alright?" LeFou asked.

He's been weeping and whining like a baby for days now. His sweet pancake was right. He was a pathetic big manchild. He was no man. Jacques was. Always composed, always self-confident, with no need to prove his worth to the world… Always so bold. Unlike the jerry-built soldier, Jacques dared fight opponents fairly. No cheating, no verbal attacks, no hidden weapons. Even when the said opponent was stronger than him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two war flashbacks in one chapter.

The English soldier kicked him down. His black tricorn flew away.

"It's over now, smelly frog!" The broad English soldier spat out as he aimed his rifle straight at Gaston.

 _Merde_ . No, he couldn't die like that, defenseless, at the mercy of an enemy. His reputation as the embodiment of manliness would be tainted forever! And fuck it, he didn't want to die at all! But he couldn't fight back for one of the _rosbiff_ 's friends had fled off with it.

"Say _au revoir_ , stupid Frenchman." He sneered in a gravelly voice.

Instead of getting a bullet piercing his heart, the captain saw the most incredible scene. Something he thought he'd never see in his life.

Someone popped out of nowhere and shot the English right into his forehead. The English dropped dead in a ruffled thud on the grass.

"Gaston! Are you alright?" The small man standing in front of him enquired. His gun was still smoking.

Who did this moron think he was? Dishonoring his captain like that, by snatching victory off his hands? With such a flawless shot on top of that? He will beat the shit out of this- Wait… It was… Jacques? The hunter couldn't believe it. _Mon Dieu, non_ … His _Petite Crêpe_ had just… killed? The flabbergasted captain replied nothing. Jacques knelt close to him.

"You alright, Gaston?" He repeated with the saddest eyes Gaston had ever seen.

 _Oh my sweet_ Crêpe _, what have you done? What have I done? I want to kiss…_

NO! _Bordel_ , these unmanly, disgusting, unnatural feelings again? Jacques was his best friend. Gaston loved him that way. Nothing more. He wanted to… hug him because he was scared of losing him. Who wouldn't be scared of losing a friend when there's war? He jumped on his rescuer and hugged him tight.

"I'm alright." He softly whispered in his precious pancake's ear. "Thank you, LeFou." He said, using Jacques' new nickname.

The "crazy man" chuckled against the crook of his captain's neck. He couldn't help but hugging him back. He had almost lost the love of his life. God, if he hadn't felt brave enough to jump on that English…

"Gaston…" LeFou breathed as he nuzzled through his rabbit hunter's wavy hair.

What? What?? What was Jacques doing?? That gesture really was too weird and intimate to Gaston. Friends didn't… do that! It must be the shock. Jacques never killed or even harmed anyone before. It surely disturbed him a lot. Well, Gaston guessed it would pass and let him do as he pleased. For now.

* * *

_Petite Crêpe_ also had the sacrifice spirit. In fact, this pure angel had sacrificed his whole life for the hunter. He had almost died several times trying to save his comrades. Whereas the great Gaston never hesitated to betray or abandon a mate if it could save his own life. Or give him an upgrade.

* * *

Staggering through the freezing night, Captain Jean-Baptiste de Chastel was wounded on his right side. He stumbled down in the frosty grass. His lieutenant Gaston rushed at him.

" _Capitaine_! Is everything alright?" He asked more out of decency than real sincerity. He couldn't care less about the fate of some loon who dared to order him, Gaston!

"Gaston! Some of these stinky _morues_ got me! You got to call the medic in! _Vite_!" Jean-Baptiste panicked as he was gripping hard on his bleeding wound. Blood was spilling out so fast it had already covered the captain's left hand in a uniform crimson.

Wait. If blasted Jean-Baptiste died here, it'd automatically upgrade Gaston to captain's rank. What's more, there were attacked by the Portuguese-English coalition. He'd become not only captain, but also a hero! A respected and worshipped hero.

"For God's sake, _grouille-toi, sac à merde_!" The bloodless captain roared.

Gaston crouched down to meet Chastel's face. Their noses were inches apart from each other. The Villeneuve soldier gave his most glowing grin to his superior.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Baptiste." He smiled.

"Why that? And who the **_hell_ ** did allow you to use my first name, _tête de noeud_?" The weakening captain cursed.

"Because if I do that, **Baptiste** , I could wait _forever_ to be a captain. And what's better to become it by trying to "save" my _dearest_ captain from the claws of our _ruthless_ enemies?" The inspired hunter rhetorically asked. He obviously didn't expect an answer. He even hoped for no answer at all.

"You…!" Jean-Baptiste gritted his bleeding teeth.

"Plus, I've enrolled in that blessed war to prove once and for all **_I_ ** 'm the manliest and bravest on Earth. To be worshipped and groveled at! Just like you. Well, until now." Gaston creepily smirked.

"No, please…" The captain breathed.

"Tch! Begging a subordinate? Pathetic. It was time **_I_ ** become captain!" Gaston spat before he stood up.

"No… come back…" Chastel pleaded one last time.

The merciless hunter turned back.

"Sorry, captain. It's hero time." He showed a crooked smile.

* * *

The ex-captain didn't deserve his title; he earned it partly from his noble blood anyway. And because he had let his superior miserably and **purposely** die. He was a wimp and a coward. How could anyone love a coward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **rosbiff** : French deformation of "roasted beef", which itself comes from " _boeuf rôti_ " like it was French, then English, then French again (racist slang for English people)  
>  **au revoir** : goodbye  
>  **bordel** : bloody hell, fuck, for fuck sake...  
>  **morue** : cod (racist slang for Portuguese people)  
>  **vite** : quick  
>  **grouille-toi, sac à merde** : hurry the fuck up, shitbag  
>  **tête de noeud** : dickhead


	39. Chapter 39

As  _ Petite Crêpe _ was slowly making his way between Gaston's loins, he felt like a faint shiver tickling his member. He held on.

"Wha… what's wrong, Gaston?" He got worried.

"No-nothing! Keep going." The hunter told him; his eyes still closed.

"It's not  _ 'nothing' _ ! You're trembling as it was freezing!" Jacques retorted as he was pulling back.

"Just fucking impale me!" Gaston rushed him.

"No! I don't want to hurt you!" The loving pancake pulled out.

"Well, **_I_ ** want you to! That's an  **order** !" The impatient ex-captain roared.

"You're not captain anymore, so don't order me around!" The caring pancake shrieked out.

_ Thanks for reminding me!  _ The irascible hunter was about to shout. But his  _ Petite Crêpe _ was right. He had lost his right to give orders long ago. Shit. He wanted to give his curly-haired angel the only thing he ever dreamed of, but those cursed memories from the  _ Maison des Lunes _ made him go to pieces.  

_ Should I tell him? No! Of course not! It’s the most horrible, humiliating, debasing admission of all! But… Jacques… he deserves to know, he HAS to know! I’ve already hidden too many things from him! That’s not fair! Not after everything he did for me! But… what if it completely breaks his heart and makes him run away? Well… that would be fair. Such a gentle angel has nothing to do with a man like me. Surely it will  _ _ destroy what remains of my fake manhood. And of my sanity. Not as if they mattered anyway. When we truly love, we must wholly open to our beloved, right? How can I dare claim I love my sweet Jacques if I can’t even admit my most shameful secrets to him?    _

“LeFou…”

_ That nickname again. Petite Crêpe  _ regretted _. _

“Do you… remember… when I’ve gone… to the asylum?”

Why was his hunky puppy asking that now? Especially when he’d made it clear since his return from the  _ Maison des Lunes  _ he never wanted to talk about it again? Jacques only remembered Gaston had gutted his own father when he’d come back. The war nurse had always feared Mister Duhamel. Although Gaston had always denied it, Jacques had guessed that monstrous man used to beat his son, so he had assumed his captain simply had snapped out and taken his revenge. If the hunter had killed his own father, it was because Duhamel was a violent man and because of the horrible things Gaston must have lived at the asylum. That was what Jacques had always thought until now. But after what happened at the Prince’s castle, he started to doubt. What if Gaston had murdered Duhamel simply because he liked it? What if it wasn’t due to the asylum but to Gaston’s character? Wait. Just like Gaston had never talked about his father’s abuse on him, he had never talked about what he’d lived at the  _ Maison des Lunes  _ either _.  _ Had he been beaten up there too? Maybe worse? Mister D’Arque wasn’t known as the most gentle philanthropist in the neighborhood. What must LeFou’s beloved had lived in that cursed place?

“I… ugh.” The disillusioned hunter sighed. “I know… I should have told you… way sooner… but… I was…” He stammered, biting more and more his lower lip. “I was…”

_ Yes. The adjective that depicts you the best yet you denied the most. _

“... scared.” Gaston breathed, closing his eyes in shame.

“Scared? Of what?” Jacques enquired, his concern growing more and more.

“That you might… reject me… although  **_I_ ** rejected you in the end. Such an asshole.” He mumbled, looking away from his boyfriend. 

“I would never… You know I would  **_never_ ** reject you! Whatever happens!” LeFou claimed.

“I know. That’s why I think… you should know the truth. About… what happened at… well… you know where.”

“You… you don’t have to tell me if it hurts you, my love.”

“It hurts!” Gaston gritted his teeth. “But…! I reckon… you have to know! You have to know why… why I’ve become… like this.” He persisted in remaining elusive.

_ The most blood-thirsty, self-obsessed, arrogant, macho, ready to rape and kill just to prove he’s not a weak sodomite bastard. _

“At the asylum, they… beat me. I was hungry, freezing… why would they give proper food or clothing to a disgusting little sodomite anyway?”

“Stop calling yourself that way.” LeFou pleaded.

“But that’s what I am! What we are, are we not?” His captain exploded.

“So… it’s due to that… mistreatment you…”

“No way!” Gaston bitterly chuckled. “My father did way worse! Sometimes he’d leave me naked in the woods or starve me for a week!  _ That _ … was nothing!”

Jacques turned voiceless. All this time, his best friend had kept these horrible memories for himself?

_ What could be worse than beating, starving and leaving to freeze a small boy?  _ He wondered.

“There was a guardian… Eudes.” Gaston snarled. Merely pronouncing that stupid name made him want to vomit. “He was the one… who loved to hit me the most. But he didn’t content himself to kick or punch. He… ugh! He...” He clenched his fists so tight his nails began to slit the skin of his palms.

“Gaston, like I said, you don’t have to tell me!” The caring nurse put a soft hand on the captain’s trembling shoulder.

“He raped me!” The hunter screamt out, setting free all his years-long resentment and frustration. “He… he took my body… for a woman’s! For a toy!” He loudly sobbed as his whole body trembled. “I had to kill him! I had to kill them all! Everyone who dared to call me, the great Gaston, a sodomite! A… beast! I had to… kill...”

_ That’s why only killing and screwing women made me feel like a man! A real man! _

LeFou stared at Gaston with the most widespread and discomposed eyes ever. He jumped on and hugged him the tightest he could. 

"Oh my God… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh my fucking God, I'm so sorry! I can't… OH MY GOD!!" The usually joyous man painfully screeched out. His body still held so many gallons of tears. 

The completely naked and exposed warrior hugged the soft body back and buried his soaked face into his angel's fluffy locks. He bit hard his lower lip so that he wouldn't let out the desperate cry stuck deep down his throat.

_ There. You told him. Now he'll really reject you. He should have already done it. He'll think you really fucked up with him. You love him, you banged him, your first time was with a man and yet you kept denying yours and his feelings! To the extent of hurting him! He will let you down for good and he'll be right! It's just impossible for any human being to stay near you out of their own free will! _

He was hugging –crushing- his soft pancake the tightest possible so he couldn't go away. If the agonizing hunter loosened it, even just a little, his sweet fluffy  _ crêpe _ would instantly fly away. He was sure of it! Gaston felt bad for hurting his sweet angel again but he didn't have any other solution to keep him close.

_ Besides, now you've admitted to him you're not the alpha he-man you pretended to be, he'll feel more betrayed than ever. And disgusted. He has all the valid reasons in the world to dump you. _

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.liberties.eu/en/news/free-speech-defeated-in-copyright-reform-juri-vote-ep/15213  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/


End file.
